te odio mi amor
by super-stephanie meyer
Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grité. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aún así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.
1. observando al enemigo

**Capítulo 01. Observando al Enemigo**

— ¡No puede ser! Otra vez el estúpido de Edward-jodido-Cullen, está cerrando esas persianas—Era la tercera vez que lo hacía en lo que iba de la semana, ¿Qué no se cansaba?

—Vamos, Bella, hablas como si estuvieras celosa—Volteé a ver a Emmett molesta por su inoportuno comentario.

—No digas estupideces Emmett, el idiota de Edward es un tipo que utiliza a las mujeres, ¿Tienes idea de con cuantas mujeres lo he visto entrar a su oficina? —Emmett sonrió de lado y soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, Bella, veo que estás muy bien informada—Emmett se estaba pasando, era mi primo y mejor amigo pero no por eso tenía derecho a insinuar nada sobre mí y el neandertal de Cullen.

—No alucines, Emmett, Edward Cullen es un bastardo, así de simple—Y como sí hubiera dicho algo gracioso se soltó a reír como loco una vez más.

—Emmett, cállate o te vas—Advertí. Ya habíamos platicado mucho de Edward-caliente-Cullen por el día.

—Ok, preciosa, pero te recuerdo que yo jamás me equivoco y que el pez por su propia boca muere—Entrecerré los ojos y le aventé el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

— ¡Auch! —Gritó cuando el lápiz golpeó justo en medio de su frente. Mientras él se sobaba levemente la parte "afectada", volteé a ver discretamente hacía la ventana de Edward-que seguía cerrada- ¿Por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia al asunto?—Sólo te diré preciosa que… jamás digas de esta agua no beberé—Tuve que contenerme de no aventarle la perforadora en la boca.

Después de su arranque de sinceridad y bonitas frases que no sé de dónde sacó, pudimos trabajar en "paz", Emmett tratándose de trabajo era serio y se concentraba, pero hacía falta que alguien dijera algo inapropiado para que él soltará una que otra tontería pero era soportable, y por eso lo adoraba.

OOoOo

— ¿Bells? —Demasiado tarde me di cuenta quien era la persona que llamaba.

—Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás? —Solté monótonamente.

— ¡Excelente! ¿A qué hora llegarás? —Bufé bajito para que ella no lo notará, luego se ponía sentimental— ¿Te falta mucho? —Mi madre tenía ese tino para no dejarte hablar, mientras ella hablará no había problema.

—En realidad…—No tenía idea como calmarla —No falta mucho, ¿Por? —Estaba segura de que era lo que quería y estaba vez no estaba muy dispuesta a aceptar su "invitación" —Oh, querida—Dijo maléficamente—Tenemos una cena con amigos y es necesario que asistas—Solté el aire retenido, esta sería una plática nada agradable para ninguna de las dos.

—Una cena a la que no iré, madre, ¿Sabes? Tengo una vida—El colmo de los colmos, lo que yo más deseaba era llegar a mi departamento y tomar un rico baño con sales y relajarme espléndidamente, lo que menos quería era ir a cenar con mis padres para estresarme aún más ante sus invitados.

—No estoy pidiendo tú opinión, Isabella, vendrás y no se diga más—Y así sin más colgó, literalmente fulminé el auricular con la mirada. Más valía que nadie entrará a mi oficina en esos momentos porque descargaría toda mi frustración en esa persona.

—Swan—Y como si lo hubiera pedido a gritos apareció ante mí la persona más desagradable del mundo.

—Cullen—Murmuré. Y literalmente lo acribillé con la mirada — ¿Qué necesitas? —Grave error haber dicho eso.

—Pues necesito muchas cosas, pero no creo que tú, querida, puedas dármelas —Estúpido, enfermo, ¿Qué se creía?

—A todo esto, ¿Quién te dejo entrar? —Le dije en el momento que me levanté de mi lugar, Edward era más alto que yo y tenía ese algo que hacía que las mujeres se tendieran a sus pies, pero no por eso podía venir a mi oficina y entrar como si fuera dueño y señor, eso sí que no.

—Jane —Cuanta familiaridad, definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella, Edward-jodido-Cullen tenía prohibida la entrada a mi oficina sin mi permiso. Aún sí se estuviera tirando a mi secretaría, ella no podía dejarlo entrar.

—Y bien, ¿Qué quieres? —Sin esperar una invitación se sentó frente a mí—Bueno, querida—Rodé los ojos, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decirme así? —Mi padre me pidió que viera el contrato de los Vulturi contigo, así que… aquí estoy, ¿Ya lo revisaste? ¿Tienes alguna duda? —Tenía que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no soltar alguna blasfemia en su presencia.

—Pero…Edward, no sé por qué tú padre te pidió eso—Él entrecerró los ojos, como si algo le hubiera venido de repente—Entonces… ¿No estabas al tanto de que yo vería contigo ese proyecto? —Obviamente teníamos algunos contratos con los Cullen, ya que ellos se hacían cargo de la parte estratégica y nosotros de la operativa de varías de las empresas.

—Charlie me acaba de pasar ese archivo, ni siquiera lo he podido revisar —Esto estaba muy sospechoso —Mi padre estaba a cargo del proyecto y según me había comentado lo veía con Carlisle —Estaba buscando el archivo por todo mi escritorio —Incluso esta mañana él me…—Volteé a ver a Edward, que estaba muy callado y distraído, entonces fue cuando noté que se levantó de su lugar y caminó en dirección a mi ventana. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Se daría cuenta?

—Que vistas Swan —El aire se me quedó atorado en la garganta—Sí… ¿Verdad? —No pude evitar titubear—Es curioso —Dijo pensativo—Justo mi oficina está enfrente—Me volteó a ver y una sonrisa coqueta bailó en su rostro.

— ¿En verdad? No lo había notado —Espeté despreocupadamente — ¡Aquí está! —Murmuré con mucho entusiasmo cuando por fin encontré la maldita carpeta que contenía la información. Él tan sólo asintió y movió la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía.

— ¿Preciosa? —Irrumpió Emmett en mi oficina como siempre, y yo literalmente me atraganté con mi propia saliva. ¡Dios! Esto no podía estar pasando, y menos teniendo a Cullen en mi oficina, le rogaba a Dios que Emmett no abriera el pico.

—Oh, veo que estas ocupada… Hola, ¿Edward? —Se acercó Emmett hacía él bastante seguro de sí. Edward por su parte frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ¿Tú eres? —Emmett sonrió.

—Emmett Swan —Estrechó la mano de Edward mientras este se relajaba un poco—No sabía que tenías hermanos, Swan —Lo fulminé con la mirada —Es mi primo, acaba de llegar de Londres para trabajar en la empresa —Solté sin ponerme a pensar si sonaba ruda o no. Además ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones?

— ¿Sabes? Es raro verte de este lado y no a través de una ventana —Juró que un gritito ahogado salió de mi garganta cuando Emmett dijo eso — ¿En serio? —Jodido Edward se está divirtiendo con todo esto.

—Qué curioso, justo Isabella me estaba diciendo que no había notado que su oficina estaba justo enfrente de la mía —Emmett volteó a verme tan rápido que si no fuera porque estaba furiosa me hubiera soltado a reír. Y articuló un lo siento… sin emitir sonido alguno. Agaché la mirada, esto estaba siendo bastante incómodo y el idiota de Cullen ni siquiera apenado se veía ante evidente revelación, ¿Qué no era obvio que lo haya visto entrar con infinidad de mujeres?

—Bueno Swan, al menos has aprendido algo al observar— ¡Dios! No dijo eso enfrente de Emmett, ¿Verdad? Y mi pregunta fue contestada cuando el baboso de mi primo soltó una estruendosa carcajada que se atoró en su garganta cuando me volteó a ver y vio mi semblante enfurecido. Se calló en el acto.

— ¿Qué quieres Emmett? —Aunque ya no sonreía su mirada brillaba alegre, traté de pasar por alto ese pequeño gran detalle, ya me las pagaría por ser tan indiscreto.

—Bueno…—De seguro no era nada bueno lo que me iba a decir —Verás…—Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto y estaba poniendo aún más histérica —¡Dilo y ya! —Exigí.

—Vladimir Collins, quiere hablar contigo —Soltó de repente. Ese era nuestro cliente potencial desde hacía un año, su empresa se encargaba de importar y exportar ropa de las mejores marcas por todo el mundo, y nosotros nos encargábamos de su promoción —¿En qué línea está? —Vi como la duda invadía el semblante de Emmett — ¿Qué pasa? —No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, manía que había heredado de mi padre cuando estaba confundida.

—Él… está aquí, Bells, y quiere hablar personalmente contigo —Por comentarios de los empleados y del mismo Emmett sabía que era un empresario joven que heredo el negocio familiar, muy pocas veces había hablado con él y por lo poco que lo traté sabía que era todo un caballero, además de inteligente, nada que ver con Edward que no decía nada. Por cortesía volteé a ver a Edward y le dije:

—¿Te molesta esperar afuera mientras lo atiendo? No creo tardar mucho —Irónicamente Edward sonrió —Claro que me molesta querida —Estaba empezando a sentir que la sangre me hervía, una vez más…—Edward, es algo importante por favor, espera afuera —Traté de decirlo lo más serena posible.

—Yo llegué primero, y no saldré de esta oficina —Entrecerré los ojos y volteé a ver a Emmett —Hazlo pasar, sólo dame cinco minutos —Regresé mi mirada al jodido de Edward —Y tú —Lo señalé con el dedo —Mantente callado —Como órdenes "querida" —Estaba empezando a alucinar esa palabra.

Entré al pequeño baño que tenía en mi oficina y me arreglé un poco, Collins era importante y necesitaba verme bien ya que él jamás venía a la empresa, siempre había alguien que iba a su oficina a tratar los asuntos importantes, Emmett siempre hablaba de él conmigo y sobre como aceptaba con agrado cada una de mis sugerencias. Y lo contento que estaba con nuestro trabajo, no entendía a que había venido.

Cuando salí del pequeño cuarto Edward seguía viendo por la ventana, y entonces por primera vez lo noté, sus hombros anchos y varoniles, como el traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y lo hacía ver tan ¿Bien? Su trasero firme, lo que me faltaba, que Edward me atrajera de esa forma, la manera en que movía su pie nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que saliera.

—¿Qué tiene de especial esa ventana, Edward? —Se sobresaltó un poco y me volteó a ver algo serio ¿Qué había cambiado? —Nada, ¿Debería de tener algo de especial? —Inquirió molesto.

—No —Traté de comprender su repentino malestar —¿Interrumpo? —Un joven rubio de no más de treinta años entró a mi oficina con Emmett detrás de él, era casi tan alto como mi primo. Llevaba el cabello bastante corto y vestía un traje negro hecho a la medida por lo que se podía apreciar, sus ojos eran grises, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas cuando cruzó su mirada con la mía. Su estructura ósea era fuerte, varonil, no le podía pedir nada a ningún modelo de moda o de antaño, su físico era perfecto.

—¿Isabella? —Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me mostró su dentadura perfectamente alineada, fue inevitable no regresarle el saludo de igual forma —Así es, señor Collins, bienvenido —Extendí mi mano que él tomó gustoso y plantó un casto beso en ella.

—Por favor dime, Vladimir, al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte —Su comentario me hizo sonreír aún más —Lo mismo digo —Él aún sostenía mi mano cuando escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

Edward…

—Perdón —Dije más por obligación que porque en verdad lo sintiera —Vladimir, te presentó a uno de nuestros socios —Edward se adelantó y extendió su mano.

—Edward Cullen —Su semblante serio e incómodo fue de lo más extraño —Mucho gusto, Vladimir Collins —Contestó él sin perder su semblante relajado y alegre.

—Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Vladimir? —Intervine para romper el incómodo momento —No te molesta que Edward esté presente ¿Verdad? —Lo cuestioné cuando todos tomamos asiento, Edward por su parte se apartó hacía la ventana, una vez más…

—No hay problema —Sonrió —Bueno los dejos solos —Dijo titubeante Emmett —Necesito arreglar unos papeles que tengo que entregarte, Vladimir —Este por su parte lo volteó a ver y tan sólo asintió para una vez más desviar su mirada hacia mí.

Una vez que Emmett se fue, nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares para empezar con la "reunión" de último momento.

OOoOo

—El motivo de mi visita básicamente es para pedirte un favor y para que veamos lo de un proyecto nuevo que tengo en mente —Empezó a hablar Vladimir con seguridad —¿Tienes alguna queja sobre Emmett? —Mi primo era excelente en su trabajo, ¿Por qué tratar de ver su nuevo proyecto conmigo? Y peor aún ¿Qué favor quería? —No me mal interpretes, Isabella… —No lo dejé continuar —Dime Bella, por favor —Sonrió y asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—Ok, Bella —Volvió a sonreír —Mi prima Rosalie, recién egresó de la universidad, estudió diseño de modas, y está empezando a abrirse paso en la industria —Guardó silencio —Mi tío, o sea su padre, me pidió que la apoyará y así ha sido —Titubeó un poco —El problema es que… no basta con toda la publicidad que se le ha dado, obviamente, las personas buscan el respaldo de una marca conocida, o en su defecto que personas "famosas" o influyentes, las porten —Entonces comprendí a que venía tanto misterio.

—Y quieres que yo use sus diseños —Afirmé —Así es, ella hubiera querido venir a pedírtelo personalmente, pero… no creía que tú aceptarás, es inexperta y no hubiera sabido abordar el tema —No tenía que pensarlo mucho, me gustaba vestir bien, para mí la marca no importaba, con que yo me sintiera a gusto con la ropa bastaba.

—El único problema que yo le veo a todo esto —Enfrenté su mirada una vez más —Es que yo necesito ver su línea de ropa para estar segura que va con lo que estoy acostumbrada a usar —Una risita disimulada se escuchó en el incómodo silencio que se formó, estúpido Edward si abría la boca no podría mandarlo a callar, no frente a Vladimir.

—Por eso no hay problema, Bella —Vladimir ignoró la interrupción —Mi prima conoce perfectamente tu estilo —Sonrió como si hubiera recordado algo y meneó un poco su cabeza —¿Sabes? Existe mucha publicidad a tu alrededor —Vladimir tenía razón.

—De cualquier forma, mis padres están organizando una cena en su casa esta semana, y tenía pensado invitarte —Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver como Edward se giraba completamente —Si no hubiera tenido que tratar el asunto de mi prima contigo el día de hoy, de todos modos habría venido a invitarte personalmente —Su declaración me sorprendió, ya que prácticamente no nos conocíamos.

—¿Cuándo sería? —Toma eso Edward-jodido-Cullen, no nada más tú tienes a tus amiguitas. La cara de Vladimir se iluminó. —Es este sábado, pero si tienes algún compromiso, podrían posponerla hasta que tú pudieras asistir —La mandíbula de Edward se abrió un poco.

—El sábado es perfecto —Aseguré —Y me encantaría asistir —Vladimir se levantó de su lugar —¿Te parece si paso por ti a las ocho? —Por un momento una alarma se encendió en mi sistema, cosa que él notó.

—O… sí te sientes más a gusto te doy la dirección y tú llegas allá —Era tonto que hiciera eso, él me estaba invitando, como despreciar el que él fuera por mí.

—Claro que no… —Dije apenada —Te daré mi dirección —Agarré una de mis tarjetas de la empresa y al reverso anoté donde se encontraba mi departamento. Junto con los números de teléfono de mi casa y celular.

—Gracias —Murmuró —Es hora de irme —Nos encaminamos hacía la puerta y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta que cuidadosamente Emmett cerró cuando se fue, se le cayó un bolígrafo que llevaba colgando del bolsillo de la chaqueta y yo gustosamente me agache con cuidado con la falda recogí el bolígrafo y se lo entregue en ese momento pude notar un sutil rubor en sus mejillas y aunque tenía curiosidad por saber lo que era simplemente le sonreí y me despedí quedándome don la duda después Él me tomó de la mano, cosa que me sorprendió.—Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Bella — Se fue acercando lentamente y plantó un casto beso en mi mejilla, cuando eso ocurrió pude escuchar claramente como se caían unas cosas de mi escritorio, desconcertados volteamos y vimos como Edward estaba agachado juntando unos cuantos lápices y plumas del suelo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Oh, Edward disculpa —Vladimir se fue de mi lado y se acercó a despedir de él, quien de muy mala gana le correspondió el saludo, caminó de nuevo a mi encuentro y dijo:

—Cualquier duda, sabes dónde encontrarme —Caballerosamente se volvió a despedir de mí.

Acompañé a Vladimir hasta el ascensor donde me aseguró que su prima también estaría en la cena y me mostraría todos los diseños que había contemplado que yo usará, justo cuando se cerraron las puertas del elevador me dirigí a mi oficina donde Edward Cullen seguía plantado.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa, Cullen? —Creí que me encontraría con un semblante arrogante en su cara, algo que le había visto muchas veces, pero lo que jamás imaginé era que vería una expresión furiosa en su lugar, sin una razón aparente, o al menos eso creía yo…


	2. en casa del enemigo

**Capítulo 02. En Casa del Enemigo**

Cuando descubrí que Isabella tenía vista panorámica de mi oficina, me descolocó por completo, el que ella viera como era mi vida, y como aprovechaba el tiempo libre en mi área de trabajo, no era algo de lo que me sintiera orgulloso. Por estúpido o tonto que pareciera, yo no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle.

Era raro sentirme así… ¿Tan expuesto? ¡Vamos, es Isabella! me gritaba mi subconsciente, pero por una extraña razón no quería que ella me viera en esas "andanzas" tan peculiares. La cara de póker que puso Isabella cuando se vio descubierta por su primo fue… lo más ¿Hermoso? Que pude ver jamás, su sonrojo que siempre aparecía cuando estaba molesta o incómoda gracias a mí.

No sé en qué momento Vladimir Collins entró a su oficina, llego un momento en el que me perdí cuando la vi salir del baño no me había fijado de cuan hermosa era, esos ojos marrón chocolate y como el pelo castaño caía sobre los hombros hasta la altura del pecho y toda y cada una de sus curvas perfectas, mierda, no me puedo creer que Isabella Swan me atraiga de esa forma. Al verlo sentí como la sangre empezaba a fluir más rápidamente por mi sistema, lo conocí hace tres años, era un conquistador por naturaleza, todas las mujeres con las que había salido eran de la más alta sociedad, todas unas damas. No me extrañaba que buscará a Isabella, además que los rumores decían que buscaba sentar cabeza por fin.

En el momento que escuché que la invitaba a salir e ir a cenar con sus padres, perdí la noción de todo y no pude evitar girarme y observar esa interacción que parecían tener pesé a no haberse visto jamás por comentarios que hicieron ambos, pero por cómo se estaban comportando podría apostar que no era así.

El sonrojo disimulado que él causaba en ella era algo que a mí me gustaría crear en Bella, no uno obtenido gracias al enojo, si no gracias a que lo que diga le agrade. Por un momento creí que ella diría que no, pero Bella al notar que me giré a verla, inmediatamente dijo que sí la maldita, ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

Cuando se iba a irse le callo el bolígrafo y ella como una dama que es se agacho a recogerlo en ese momento me fije en que el muy imbécil la miraba de arriba a abajo parándose en cada una de sus curvas y después él muy idiota la besó en la mejilla, no pude evitar tirar el recipiente donde tenía Bella todas sus plumas y lápices ¿Quién se creía él para besarla? Entonces fue cuando él se giró hacía mí y se despidió, traté de ser amable, pero no lo logré, y ella… ¡uf! Se veía tan hermosa así de confundida.

Al cerrar la puerta de su oficina con esa gracia que sólo ella poseía, me sentí furioso por estar pensando cosas que no iban conmigo, ¿Ella qué era para mí? Definitivamente nada, sólo un negocio, un capricho, ¿Cómo le hacía caso a otro antes qué a mí? Eso era, por eso era mi enojo, yo no estaba celoso porque viera a otro, sino porque un junior me estaba ganando a mí…

OOoOo

—¿Qué carajos te pasa, Cullen? —Cuando escuché su tono tan seco y amargo, el estómago se me revolvió, ¿Dónde había quedado el tono dulce con el que habló con él? Entonces llegué a mi limité.

—No sé de qué hablas, Isabella —Me giré y la enfrenté —Más bien, dime tú ¿Qué pasa? —Solté con veneno evidente en mis palabras —Tú tan recta, tan dama de sociedad, mezclas los negocios con el placer… —Solté mordaz. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo no estoy mezclando nada, Cullen, él es…—Se quedó callada —Además a ti que más te da —Sonrió con suficiencia —Es mi vida y yo sé lo que hago con ella —Se notaba molesta y desconcertada a la vez.

—Me importa porque, sí ocurre algo, eso puede perjudicarnos a todos en el negocio —¿En verdad dije eso? ¿No podía ser más patético? —Creo que eso es algo que a ti no debe de importarte —Afirmó — ¿Sabes? Vladimir Collins es cliente exclusivo nuestro —Apuntó la muy… perra.

—¡Claro que me importa! —Grité. Y ella dio un brinquito sorprendida.

—Como te dije ¡No debería! —Contraatacó —Este es mi negocio y yo sabré que hago en él —Y de alguna manera inexplicable eso hizo que mi furia creciera más y la atraje hacia mí.

La pegué a mi cuerpo aprisionándola en mis brazos, la rodeé de modo que no pudiera zafarse, con satisfacción pude notar como ella se sorprendía y un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, su respiración se aceleró un poco al igual que la mía al ser consciente de sus delicadas curvas y como nos acoplábamos el uno al otro a la perfección. Cuando me di cuenta de la idiotez que acaba de cometer al abrazarla y como nuestras miradas se encontraban dije:

—Sí quieres tener un polvo de una noche con él, adelante —Solté mordaz —Pero por ningún motivo voy a permitir que eso afecté a nuestra imagen, mujeres como tú…—Ni siquiera pude terminar porque ella reaccionó por fin y plantó una cachetada en mi mejilla que hizo que la soltará en el acto.

— ¡No te voy a permitir por ningún motivo que me hables así! —La furia en su mirada y voz me hizo sentir miserable.

—¡Lárgate de mi oficina, bastardo! —Dijo fuera de sí —Isabella, yo…—Traté de arreglar la situación —¡He dicho que te vayas! —Utilizó el mismo tono —Y sí tienes algo que tratar de las empresas puedes comunicarte con Emmett —Se encaminó hacia su puerta y la abrió. Entendí perfectamente el mensaje, Isabella estaba renunciando a que ella y yo tuviéramos algún trato así fuera sólo profesional. Era hora de irme.

—Adiós —Ella por supuesto no dijo nada más.

Cuando salí, pude escuchar perfectamente como ella cerraba la puerta, y lejos de azotarla lo hizo con cuidado, ella jamás dejaría de ser la dama que era, ¿Qué me había orillado a decir semejante estupidez? Cabizbajo caminé hacia el elevador del cual salió Emmett con una pila de carpetas bajo su brazo derecho y me sonrió.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Cuestionó.

—Sí, creo que de ahora en adelante, tú y yo tendremos que ver algunos asuntos —Hice una mueca. Él tan sólo me miró y asintió.

—Adiós —Murmuré patéticamente mientras entraba al elevador.

Cuando salí a la fría tarde-noche de Octubre y el viento azotó mi rostro me di cuenta de la magnitud de mis palabras, de lo estúpido que había sido con ella, que lo único que estaba haciendo era cerrar un negocio. Era un jodido loco y merecía esa bofetada de su parte.

OOoOo

—Edward, hijo, te estaba esperando —La sonrisa cálida de mi padre me recibió cuando iba entrando a mi oficina.

—Hola, papá —El tono monótono en mi voz era evidente.

—¿Qué te pasa Edward? —Lo miré ceñudo, él no tenía que saber de mi altercado con Isabella —Nada, ¿Por? —Traté de serenarme.

—Te notó extraño, pero sí tú dices que no tienes nada, pues no puedo obligarte a que me lo digas ¿Verdad? —Asentí. Además no creo que a mi padre le guste saber que traté así a la hija de su mejor amigo y socio.

— ¿Ya estás listo? —Me senté frente a él.

— ¿Listo para qué? —Pregunté con escepticismo —Para irnos, tengo órdenes expresas de tu madre de llevarte a casa, hoy tenemos una cena importante y quiere que asistas, pasaremos por ella y nos iremos directo a la cena —Sí hubiera sido otro momento encantado habría aceptado, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía ánimos de ir.

—No estoy de humor, papá —Se soltó a reír —Irás, no me importa sí estás de humor o no, yo no quiero problemas con tu madre, así que apúrate —Terminó por decir, me dio cinco minutos para que me alistará.

Cada uno nos fuimos en nuestro auto, no podía dejarlo en la oficina, después de la dichosa cena me iría a mi casa, de ninguna forma me quedaría a dormir con mis padres. Pero una cosa era lo que yo quisiera y otra muy distinta lo que mi madre dispusiera, cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, me pidió que fuera buen hijo y compartiéramos auto.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás con quiénes cenaremos, mamá? —Todo esto estaba siendo tan sospechoso, y esa risa de suficiencia que mi madre tenía en su rostro me estaba poniendo de nervios ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?

—No, te dije que sería una sorpresa. Hace años que no cenamos en familia —Entrecerré los ojos —Este rumbo no lo conozco, no me recuerda ningún lugar al que soliéramos asistir juntos —Su sonrisa se amplió.

No volvimos a hablar lo que resto del camino, Esme y Carlisle cruzaban miradas como si ocultaran algo y me miraban de soslayo, eso no era bueno estaba seguro. Estaba un poco adormilado cuando por fin entramos a una gran casa con un amplio portón negro, todo finamente adornado y un gran jardín que colindaba con la gran casa blanca que estaba al final del camino.

Había varios coches aparcados en el camino, entre ellos un Porsche Boxster RS 60 Spyder plateado con el interior en color tinto, esto no me olía bien. No se habrán atrevido o ¿Sí? Y cada una de mis dudas fue aclarada cuando ante mí apareció nada más y nada menos que Reneé Swan. Quise darme la vuelta dispuesto a caminar el largo trecho entre la entrada principal y el portón de la entrada, caminar unos cuantos kilómetros hasta encontrar un taxi cuando Reneé dijo:

—Esme, Carlisle bienvenidos —Sonrió y justo cuando iba a girarme sobre mis pies mi madre me sostuvo del brazo. La aniquilé con la mirada —Edward, cariño bienvenido, que sorpresa verte por aquí —Sonreí ampliamente para ocultar mi disgusto, sólo esperaba que Isabella no asistiera.

—Pasen por favor —Nos hizo pasar a un amplio salón —Charlie ahora viene —Entonces guardo silencio —Mi hermosa Bella, no tuvo una buena tarde y está descansando —Empecé a darme golpes mentales por mi estupidez.

—Oh, pero ella se encuentra bien —Intervino Esme preocupada —Sí, de hecho no quiso hablar de ello —Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico cuando mi padre habló:

—Qué curioso… Edward tampoco tuvo una buena tarde —Me enderecé en mi lugar, esto no me podía estar pasando. Gracias a Dios en ese momento hizo acto de presencia Charlie Swan.

—Carlisle, amigo —Mi padre se levantó de su lugar y se saludaron con un cálido abrazo. Después de ello nos saludó a mi madre y a mí.

Nos trajeron vino tinto y unos cuantos aperitivos antes de empezar con la cena, estaba bastante aliviado de que Isabella hubiera decidido no bajar, pero todo fue arruinado cuando Reneé anunció que iría a por ella. Yo aún estaba divagando en mis pensamientos cuando me llegó de repente el olor a vainilla y chocolate tan característico de Isabella…

Y debo decir que el aire abandono mis pulmones cuando la vi, llevaba un informal atuendo de lino blanco y unas sandalias de piso del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una pequeña pero desarreglada coleta y estaba algo sonrojada. Se veía hermosa. No llevaba maquillaje y eso la hacía versé exquisita.

—Bella, que hermosa te ves querida —Se levantó mi madre de su lugar y la estrechó en sus brazos —Hola Esme —Sonrió en respuesta —Gracias, como siempre te ves excepcional, podrán disculpar mi atuendo informal pero… —Mi padre no la dejó continuar —No te preocupes querida, nos comentó Reneé que no tuviste una buena tarde —Cuando Carlisle dijo eso, una pequeña sombra inundó su semblante y fue ahí cuando me notó.

—Edward —Pronunció mi nombre con trabajo —Isabella —Dije tenso —¿Cómo estás? —No podía ser más pendejo y preguntar eso, era obvio como estaba.

—Podría estar mejor —La tensión en el ambiente era evidente.

—Bueno pasemos al comedor —Interrumpió Reneé nuestro duelo de miradas.

Todos caminamos directo al comedor y yo sentí la necesidad de hablar con ella, de explicarle de alguna manera mi comportamiento. Afortunadamente nos dejaron atrás y la tomé del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

—Bella —Me fulminó con la mirada y se zafó de mi agarre —¿Qué quieres? —Soltó con coraje —Pedirte una disculpa —Ella entrecerró los ojos —En realidad no quería decir lo que dije, en mi defesa puedo decirte que conozco a los tipos como Collins y yo sólo quería… —Ella se soltó a reír, cosa que me descolocó.

—No todos son como tú, Edward —Aseguró como sí supiera mucho de mí —Hay hombres que si se pueden acercar a una mujer sin la necesidad de meterse entre sus piernas —Y eso me enfureció ¿Qué se creía? —No te permito qué…—No pude terminar de hablar porque entró mi padre al salón y nos interrumpió.

—Nos preguntábamos a donde habían ido —Los dos volteamos a verlo sorprendidos, no estábamos seguros de cuanto rato tenía escuchando nuestra peculiar plática.

—Edward me preguntaba sobre el contrato con los Vulturi —Mintió Bella con destreza —Pero de igual forma le comentaba que eso tendría que verlo con Emmett —Carlisle frunció la boca.

Cuando entramos al gran comedor y al ver la mesa tan elegantemente arreglada nos hicieron tomar asiento uno frente al otro ya que nadie ocupó el asiento de honor.

—Charlie, los muchachos me comentaron que Emmett llevará el contrato de los Vulturi —Obviamente mi padre no hizo evidente que Bella lo dijo. Charlie literalmente se ahogó con su agua cuando escuchó eso. Y volteó a ver a Bella algo molesto.

—Yo no te di esa orden, Isabella, como te dije en su momento quiero que tú personalmente veas lo de ese proyecto —Aunque se notaba molesta, Bella no lo dijo, pero tampoco se quedó callada.

—Y así mismo papá, considero que Emmett es el más indicado para llevarlo, tiene experiencia en el ámbito y… —Reneé no la dejó continuar.

—No es momento de hablar de negocios, comprendan, nosotras no entendemos de que hablan —Dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Esme.

—Sólo para terminar con esta discusión —Inquirió Charlie —Carlisle y yo consideramos que vosotros dos son perfectos para este contrato, es muy importante que trabajen en equipo —Volteó a ver a Carlisle y continuó —De ese contrato dependen muchas cosas para ambas empresas, así que hagan a un lado sus diferencias —Nos advirtió. Y así fue como se dio por terminada la "plática".

—Está bien —Contestamos al mismo tiempo. Nos volteamos a ver e inmediatamente desviamos la mirada hacía nuestros platos.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, y mientras nosotros permanecimos callados la mayoría del tiempo, sólo contestando una que otra pregunta que nos hacían, nuestros padres que se desvivían por hacer notar nuestras cualidades. Cuando íbamos a regresar al salón a tomar una taza de café y galletas sonó un teléfono. El de Bella, quién contestó con duda.

—¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? —Cuestionó. Yo estaba tan atentó a su plática que pude notar como su sonrisa se amplió cuando al otro lado de la línea le dijeron quién era.

—Vladimir, que sorpresa, ¿Ocurre algo? —Estúpido de Collins, sí que estaba interesado —Oh… —Susurró y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Yo estaba tan atento a su plática que cuando mi madre me llamó ni la tomé en cuenta, y por extraño que fuera, no dijo más.

—Bueno, mañana me parece bien —El sonrojo seguía en su rostro —No te preocupes, mañana ya hablaremos, me dio gusto escucharte, adiós…—Y así terminó la llamada.

—Y… ¿Qué quería? —Cuando reaccioné las palabras ya habían abandonado mis labios —¿Perdón? —Alzó una ceja — ¿Tú quién eres para cuestionarme? —Posó su dedo índice en mi pecho —Ya te dije que Collins es…—¡Maldita sea! No pude terminar esta vez nos interrumpió Charlie.

—¿Collins? Vladimir Collins, Isabella —Esta se giró y enfrentó a su padre —Sí, esta tarde fue a proponerme algo y he aceptado, se podría decir que es personal, pero aun así te haría participe, papá —Dijo en tono dulce.

—Ok, ya después hablaremos de ello —Ella literalmente me fulminó con la mirada y se apartó de mi como si quemará.

En el momento que mis padres y los de ella decidieron que la velada había terminado me sentí feliz de salir airoso de tal situación tan incómoda. Pero lo más difícil venía, la despedida… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que se viera incómodo? Gracias a Dios nuestros padres seguían en sus pláticas, aunque evidentemente estaban atentos a nuestra interacción.

Tuve que acercarme con cautela hacia ella, ya que seguía furiosa, justo cuando me incliné para besar su mejilla ella se movió un poco y planté el beso en la comisura de sus labios, una ligera comezón apareció en mis labios que reclamaban por más. Ella por su parte abrió los ojos de par en par olvidándose tal vez del porque estaba furiosa conmigo.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —Siseó —Necesitamos hablar —Murmuré. Ella asintió y nos dirigimos al que supuse era el estudio de Charlie, ella se puso en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y parecía que la molestia volvió a su semblante, con cuidado cerré la puerta.

Sin dudarlo atravesé la habitación y sin darle opción a más, estampé mis labios contra los suyos, un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios, al principio ella se resistió y me empujó pero perdió toda batalla cuando yo no la dejé que me apartará, cuando estuve seguro de que no me apartaría más, aflojé un poco mi agarre, lo que permitió que ella subiera sus brazos lentamente por mi pecho hasta posarlos detrás de mí cuello, donde empezó a jugar con mi rebelde cabello.

Yo por mi parte empecé a subir y bajar mis manos por toda la extensión de su espalda para sentirla parte de mí, hasta posicionar una de mis manos en su nuca y profundizar el beso. Cada vez me sentía más caliente, mi cuerpo pedía más y si ella estaba dispuesta, sin duda terminaría con lo que empecé.

Pero como no todo es perfecto, ella pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones-ya que mi erección era evidente-me apartó y por segunda vez en el día la muy maldita me abofeteó, así como si nada me empujó. Dejándome con los cojones azules me dijo:

—Jamás te atrevas a volverme a tocar —Advirtió —Eso dices ahora, pero nadie jamás te besará de esa forma —Afirmé. Ella empezó a carcajearse —Sueñas, Cullen, me han besado mejores —Sonreí de lado. —Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que no es así —Dije cínicamente.

— ¡Te odio!—Gritó. Sonreí de lado—Pero aun así me amas, querida—No pude evitar decirlo — ¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta! —Tras su arranque de "sinceridad" salí sin ningún pudor del despacho de Charlie para encontrarme con mis padres que ya me esperaban, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Y con un pensamiento en mi mente me subí al auto de mis padres.

Isabella Swan, sería mía…


	3. dime de que presumes

**Capítulo 03. Dime de qué Presumes**

En cuanto Edward se fue de mi oficina no pude evitar soltarme a llorar de la rabia tan inmensa que sentía, ¿Qué se creía? Era un estúpido neandertal que sí veía una escoba con faldas sería capaz de echar un polvo con ella. Era un jodido idiota que creía que todo giraba en torno a él.

En el momento en que Emmett me vio, empezó a cuestionarme sobre que ocurrió, ya que se topó con Cullen en el elevador, a grandes rasgos le conté lo que había ocurrido y me dijo la tontería más estúpida que pude escuchar en mi primo. Edward-neandertal-Cullen, no podía estar celoso de Vladimir o… ¿Sí? Eran estupideces de mi primo, sin duda, Emmett pensaba con cualquier cosa menos con la cabeza, además era hombre…

Al llegar a casa de mis padres, evité a toda costa hablar con mi madre ya que haría que le confesará mi semblante… ¿Decaído? Era estúpido ponerme así por causa de Edward, pero era inevitable, ¿Con qué derecho cuestionaba mi forma de actuar, mis decisiones ante mis negocios? Era un idiota, y eso lo tenía clarísimo.

Más tarde mi madre me avisó que ya estaba los invitados, tuve que entrar a mi baño para refrescarme un poco, parecía que todo lo que dijo Edward me afectó más de lo debido ya que me sentía irritada. Aún sentía la impotencia y el dolor que me causaron sus palabras.

Cuando vi que estaban Carlisle y Esme le rogué a Dios que Edward no estuviera pero como siempre no tuve suerte, y ahí estaba el idiota, no entendía como Esme había criado a un hijo así, siendo ella tan cariñosa y amorosa con todos. ¿Cómo tuvo un vástago tan despreciable? Y Carlisle, siendo todo un caballero que seguramente le enseño como tratar a una mujer. Edward salió tan bestia. Él no había aprendido nada de sus padres y era una lástima ya que no era nada feo.

Por su culpa tuve una pequeña discusión con mi padre sobre el proyecto con los Vulturi, ¿Pero qué diantre quería Charlie? Qué tenía de especial ese proyecto, sí todo en las empresas iba bien. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Edward empezó a reclamarme y a pedirme explicaciones sobre Vladimir, ¿Acaso Edward Cullen se creía mi dueño? Vladimir sólo trataba ser amable y por eso marcó para saber cómo estaba, para que tuviera registrado su número y comunicarme que al día siguiente iría a mi oficina.

Y lo peor de todo fue cuando Edward se despidió y rozó sus labios con los míos, fue un toque inocente pero que me dejó con los labios palpitantes por algo más, no estaba segura de qué, y cuando me pidió que habláramos en privado, acepté sin dudarlo.

¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero era algo que muy en el fondo deseaba, mi cuerpo añoraba su cercanía, su toque, el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo que tuvimos esa misma tarde antes de que soltará su veneno.

Entonces cuando estuvimos solos, en el estudio de mi padre todo cambio, toda aquella altanería y frialdad que siempre demostraba se fue… y empezó a besarme de una forma única, en mis veinticuatro años de vida jamás me habían besado así, con tanta pasión, con tanto fervor, su cuerpo pegado al mío, su respiración tan descontrolada como la mía, su erección tan evidente, que por poco me hace perder el juicio. Nuestros cuerpos cada vez más calientes, su dulce sabor a vino tinto y su mano en mi nuca, era demasiado. Entonces recordé donde nos encontrábamos y que yo no podía dejarme llevar.

Le planteé una cachetada en su rostro, me dolió… quería permanecer en sus brazos pero yo tenía que darme mi lugar y no ser un polvo de una noche para él. Por lo que me recriminó esa misma tarde, y él me estaba convirtiendo en una más.

—Jamás te atrevas a volverme a tocar —Amenacé —Eso dices ahora, pero nadie jamás te besará de esa forma —Afirmó. Empecé a carcajearme, él no me ganaría, jamás le daría la razón —Sueñas, Cullen, me han besado mejores —Él idiota sonrío de lado —Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que no es así —Dijo con cinismo.

— ¡Te odio!—Grité. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aun así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada— ¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.

Sin importarle nada me dejó en medio del despacho con el cabello desordenado y los labios rojos e hinchados, no pude evitar llevarme una mano a mi boca. ¿Qué había hecho? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo se atrevió a irse así como estaba?, sí salía así sería evidente que mis padres y los suyos se darían cuenta y se formarían una idea errónea de lo que en verdad ocurrió.

Sin duda sería una larga noche…

Después de tal arrebato y demostración del poco pudor que tenía Cullen me fui a hurtadillas a mi cuarto, que era el único lugar seguro que tenía en la casa de mis padres, obviamente no podría irme a mi casa, no después de aquello, arriesgándome a que mi madre me interceptará a mitad del pasillo y me cuestionará sobre que ocurrió entre Edward y yo en el despacho de Charlie. Bastante tendría al día siguiente en el desayuno.

OOoOo

—Y bien pequeña, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente anoche? —Gemí por lo bajo, mi madre ni siquiera se esperó a que llegará a la mesa.

—¿Qué ocurrió, de qué? —Regresé. Mi madre sonrío soñadoramente.

—Tú sabes perfectamente de que habló, Edward es un excelente partido y definitivamente tienes nuestro consentimiento para…—Ni siquiera la dejé continuar.

—Detente mamá, entre Cullen y yo no hay nada, ni siquiera somos amigos —Puntualicé —¿Entonces por qué su aspecto de anoche al salir del despacho? Y eso sin mencionar que te fuiste directo a tu recamara sin salir a despedir a los Cullen —Definitivamente me estaba quedando corta con todo lo que supuse que mi madre me cuestionaría, estúpido Edward.

—Además, creo que ya estoy grandecita como para pedirles permiso para salir con alguien ¿No? —Reneé entrecerró los ojos —No te atreverías, Isabella, creo que sabes de que habló y eso no está a discusión —Preferí no seguir con esa conversación tan incómoda cuando mi padre llegó al comedor, plantó un beso en mi cabeza y otro en los labios de mi madre.

—¿Me podrías explicar qué relación tienes con Vladimir Collins? —Reneé dejó caer su tenedor y me fulminó con la mirada, definitivamente no era el desayuno que esperaba-gracias Edward-pensé.

—Simplemente negocios que nos benefician —Dije despreocupadamente —¿Y cómo nos va a beneficiar ese negocio? —Siguió Charlie con el interrogatorio.

—Bueno papá, es cuestión de marketing y si todo salé bien, tendremos mucha publicidad —Y en verdad esperaba que fuera así.

—Estoy esperando una mejor explicación, Isabella —Y cuando mi padre me hablaba de esa forma era porque así era, así que no tuve más remedio que contarle detalle a detalle la proposición de Vladimir, cuando todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas por fin me dejaron desayunar en paz.

— ¿Y es necesario que asistas a esa cena, hija? —No sé qué tanto pretendía Reneé, pero era absurdo que estuviera cuestionando mis decisiones.

—Ya te lo dije, ahí conoceré a su prima —Obvio omití el hecho de que él me invitaría a salir de cualquier forma. Bastante tenía con sus cuestionamientos absurdos.

—Señorita, Bella, le llaman por teléfono —Gracias a Dios nos interrumpió Mere, la muchacha del servicio.

— ¡Isabella Swan! ¿Podrías explicarme qué haces en casa de mis tíos? —Era el encanto en persona.

— ¡Tanya! —Casi grité. Jamás se me había hecho tan oportuna una llamada de mi prima —Ok, me doy cuenta que fui bastante oportuna ¿No? —Sonreí —Obvio tonta, ¿A qué hora te veo en la noche? —Se escuchó como empezaba a reír ella también.

—Bueno, llegaré a tu departamento a las cinco ¿Te parece? —La adoraba —¡Sí! —Mi entusiasmo iba en aumento —Relájate, que mis tíos se cuestionaran que te digo, besitos, te veo al rato —Y así terminó la llamada.

— ¿Pijamada de chicas? —Mi padre alzó su ceja. Tan sólo asentí, no entraría en detalles con él.

OOoOo

Después de tan incómodo desayuno, subí a arreglarme a mi recamara, mi padre se fue antes, y cuando estuve lista me subí a mi Porsche y me dirigí a la empresa, y como se estaba haciendo costumbre le rogué a Dios no toparme con Edward en todo el día, después de todo, ¿De qué hablaríamos?

Cuando llegué a la empresa la mayoría de los empleados ya estaban ahí, desempeñando sus actividades diarias, la mayoría que me veía pasar me saludaba, pase por el recibidor que estaba despejado y me dirigí a los elevadores. Se abrieron las puertas.

—¿Sabes? —Una voz aterciopelada se escuchó a mis espaldas justo cuando iba subiendo al elevador. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, intenté detener el ascensor para salir pero él fue más rápido que yo y cerró las puertas.

—Sí, Edward eres estúpido, lo sé… —Intenté jugar pero a él pareció no gustarle mi comentario —Muy graciosa, querida —Sin pensarlo mucho, me arrinconó en una de las esquinas del elevador y puso su boca a centímetros de la mía —Aléjate…ayer te dije que… —No me dejó terminar el miserable, un suspiró de satisfacción salió de sus labios cuando hizo contacto con los míos.

Pesé a mi advertencia del día anterior no pude evitar corresponderle el beso, mi cuerpo reclamaba el suyo como propio, ya habría tiempo de arrepentirme después, su aliento fresco y a la vez dulce me hizo sentir viva, deseada…

Edward Cullen sin duda, sabía besar y di gracias a Dios que yo trabajaba en el último piso, lentamente se fue separando, repartiendo tímidos y cortos besos en mis labios y la extensión de mi cara hasta terminar en mi frente.

—Gracias —Susurró con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué? —Murmuré. Él sonrío —Por no abofetearme esta vez —Cuando abrió sus ojos sonreí al ver el brillo sin igual que tenían.

—Es tu día de suerte —Susurré patéticamente, ¿De dónde había salido eso?

—Espero tener mucha suerte de ahora en adelante —Dijo coquetamente. Cosa que me descolocó e intentó besarme de nuevo, esta vez sí lo aparte.

—Yo no soy un polvo de una noche Edward, así que aléjate —Lo empujé ligeramente y su semblante cambió inmediatamente.

—Yo no… —Justo cuando iba a continuar las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salí de ahí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Caminé presurosa por el amplio pasillo que me llevaba a mi oficina, con Edward detrás de mí tratando de alcanzarme. Al llegar Jane me recibió con todos los pendientes.

—El señor Collins te espera en tú oficina, Bella —Comentó tímidamente, no podía ser cierto, olvidé que vendría, Edward bufó a mi lado.

—Necesitamos hablar —Me sujetó del brazo impidiéndome entrar a mi oficina, Jane tan sólo nos observaba disimuladamente —No es el momento, Edward —Susurré.

—Por favor… —Murmuró. Lo miré seria —Vamos a la sala de juntas —Me giré hacía Jane —Dile al señor Collins que en un momento lo atiendo —Sin más preámbulos nos dirigimos a la pequeña habitación.

Esta vez guarde una distancia prudente e inmediatamente me senté para no darle pie a que se atreviera a besarme de nuevo-aunque lo deseara-tenía que poner mis límites.

— ¿Y bien? —Lo apresuré a hablar. Durante unos minutos no dijo nada, tan sólo me observó.

—Quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de los Vulturi — ¿Qué? ¿Eso era lo que urgía tanto? No puedo creerlo, lo noté sincero hacía unos minutos, creí que querría hablar del beso en el ascensor, no cabe duda que era una idiota, Edward Cullen, jamás cambiaría.

— ¿Para eso me hiciste venir aquí? —Casi grité — ¿Sabes? Pudiste llamar a mi asistente para pedirle una cita —Comenté molesta —Sí no tienes nada más que decir, me están esperando —Intenté presionarlo, algo me decía que no sólo quería hablar de "negocios" pero no funcionó.

—Es todo —Espetó serio —Adiós —Contuve el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. Él no dijo más. Lo dejé ahí sin mirar atrás. Entré a mi oficina, donde un alegre Vladimir me esperaba. Su visita no fue más que para hablar de negocios-gracias a Dios-no tocó el tema de la cena con sus padres. Emmett estuvo entrando y saliendo, trayendo papeles que teníamos que revisar en conjunto los tres.

Cuando Vladimir se fue, intenté distraerme un poco revisando el expediente de los Vulturi, era interesante su forma de ver las cosas, su proyecto sobre el medio ambiente prometía mucho, sin duda era importante. Y en ese momento decidí que trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz con Edward, ¿Qué ganaba peleando con él? Parecíamos dos niños compitiendo.

Ya mañana hablaría con él, si era necesario iría a su oficina.

Ansiaba ver a mi prima y contarle todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, quién mejor que ella para entenderme y aconsejarme. Me levanté de mi lugar, y sin razón alguna caminé y me paré justo en la ventana. Edward estaba ahí viendo hacía mi ventana, por un momento ninguno de los dos nos movimos, él sonrío de lado y movió su mano a modo de despedida.

Yo todavía me quedé un rato ahí tratando de descubrir que era lo que él buscaba, y por qué actuó de esa forma esta mañana.

OOoOo

Por fin pude salir de la oficina, ahora si tranquila me dirigí a mi departamento a las afueras de Nueva York, mi santuario personal. Mi prima Tanya ya me esperaba afuera, sentada en el piso con infinidad de bolsas con comida chatarra para comer.

—¿Lista para la noche de chicas? —Dijo Alegre. Asentí y la ayudé a levantarse del piso. Entramos a mi departamento y llevamos todo a la cocina. Mi prima no decía nada, como siempre me daba mi espacio.

Preparamos varios tazones con helado de chocolate y frituras, refresco y palomitas, vimos una película romántica que la disfrutamos en un cómodo silencio, después ordenamos pizza y bromeamos un poco de la boba película que escogió Tanya.

Al terminar la pizza recogimos todo de la sala y lo llevamos a la cocina, ya al día siguiente la muchacha que me ayuda a limpiar la casa se encargaría de fregar los trastos sucios. Nos fuimos a mi recamara para poder platicar cómodamente. Como siempre nos pusimos nuestros pijamás y empezamos con lo que llamábamos nuestras confesiones de chicas.

Le relaté casi todo lo que ocurrió a mi prima el día de la cena, omitiendo el hecho de que Edward y yo nos besamos. Con Tanya era fácil conversar, desde pequeñas nos acostumbraron a estar juntas y a vernos como hermanas, sí en alguien tenía que confiar era en ella. Me quedé callada esperando su veredicto.

— ¿Has dicho Edward Cullen, Bells? —Su pregunta me sorprendió, ¿De dónde lo podría conocer mi prima? —Sí, ¿por? —Empezó a carcajearse como loca —Hay primita, ese Cullen, debe de tener un "pequeño problema". ¿Sabes? En el instituto se hablaba mucho de él... bueno dejaba mucho que desear según me contaron compañeras —Continuó contando alegre.

—Semanas antes de salir me invitó a salir —Me tensé en el acto —Pero tranquila, que jamás llegó a la cita, ahora me da risa acordarme de ello —Soltó una risita —Y gracias a que él no fue a nuestro encuentro conocí a Félix —Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios. Tanya ya tenía cerca de seis años con él y se podría decir que era el amor de su vida, lo amaba y estaban planeando casarse el próximo año.

—Pero bueno, la mayoría de las veces, salía con una chica y al día siguiente no la volvía a buscar, o en este caso ellas no lo volvían a buscar a él —Se empezó a reír.

—No me consta pero... la mayoría se quedaban con ganas de más —Inquirió —Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, Bella, dime de que presumes... y te diré de que careces —Empezamos a reír como dos locas.

—Que si yo lo sé prima, cuando me besó, anoche me dijo que jamás encontraría quien me besará así —Mi prima se me quedó viendo sorprendida alzando una ceja —Creo que no me has contado todo ¿Verdad? —Entonces no tuve más remedio que contarle todo lo que había ocurrido con Edward durante la cena, hasta el momento en que me besó, y todo lo que "no sentí" y lo raro de su actitud de esta mañana y por supuesto el beso que nos dimos en el elevador.

—Qué quiere decir eso de que... ¿No sentiste nada, primita? —Gemí exasperada, Tanya me conocía muy bien.

—Ok, lo reconozco, besa bien pero... —Soltó un gritito ahogado —¡Por Dios! Te das cuenta de lo que dices, Bella, Edward Cullen te gusta, no lo puedo creer —Inmediatamente la interrumpí.

—¡Ey!, relájate Tanya —Pero ella no me dejó continuar —Bella daté cuenta que de ti depende que mis sospechas y dudas sean aclaradas, tú puedes comprobar si Edward Cullen es bien dotado y un máster en el sexo como decía ser —Suspiró —Y también quiero saber por qué no llegó ese día a nuestra cita —Afirmó nostálgica.

—¡Estás loca, Tanya! ¿Cómo crees que haré eso? —Acaso había perdido la razón —¿Acaso tienes miedo Bells? —Ella sabía que no podía jugar con eso, no podía retarme.

—No es miedo, simple y sencillamente que no creo que sea correcto —La empresa estaba en juego y Tanya tenía que comprender eso —Además lo de esta mañana, fue raro, la forma en que él actuó me descolocó por completo —Inquirí.

—Lo único que veo aquí es que tienes miedo de enamorarte de él —Espetó —¡Estás loca! Jamás podría enamorarme de Edward Cullen —Aseguré.

—Ok, entonces no tendrás problema en demostrar que todo lo que se decía en mi escuela sobre Edward Cullen, es verdad —Dijo con suficiencia, viéndose las uñas disimuladamente esperando a que respondiera.

—No lo sé, Tanya, tengo que pensarlo —Era increíble que estuviera considerando la proposición de mi prima, quien sólo me observaba divertida. No sabía si era lo correcto pero lo haría.

—Está bien, lo haré —Al final cedí a su "petición" —¡Sí! —Gritó triunfante, se abalanzó contra mí, me abrazó e hizo que rodáramos por mi cama hasta caer al suelo.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás —Aseguró mientras calmábamos nuestras risas.

—Espero que sea así, Tanya, pero en su defensa puedo decir que tiene con que defenderse y que no tiene para nada un "pequeño problema" —Me carcajeé de la cara de sorpresa que puso, cuando Tanya comprendió mis palabras se soltó a reír junto a mí.

¿Qué sorpresas me depararía el destino con Edward Cullen? Lo último que pensé esa noche antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue que, Edward Cullen, tenía que ser mío…


	4. los pros y los contras

**Capítulo 04. Los Pros y los Contras**

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, Esme trató de que le dijera que ocurrió adentro del despacho de Charlie, y mi padre, por su parte llevaba una sonrisita de oreja a oreja en el rostro, ok, admito que debí esperar un poco y no salir con esa facha del lugar pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía quedarme ahí, ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? ¿Lo siento acaso? Eso definitivamente no era una opción, ya que para nada lamentaba haber probado sus dulces labios rojos que me invitaban a besarlos.

Fue por mucho la experiencia más enriquecedora de mi vida, Isabella no era como las demás, ella tenía algo que me atraía ¿Amor? Obviamente no, esa no era una palabra que rondara en mi vocabulario. Lo único que ella hacía era confundirme, quién no querría echar un polvo con ella, era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo que bueno… era perfecto para mí, tenía curvas donde debía de haberlas, además, esas piernas de bailarina de ballet me mataban, era una lástima que casi siempre llevará pantalón.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, inmediatamente bajé del auto, caminé hacia mi carro para ir a casa pero mi madre-una vez más-me obligó a hacer lo que a ella le placiera, estaba tan agotado que no puse objeción alguna, ya al día siguiente me encargaría de alejarla de todas esas suposiciones erróneas que tenía sobre mí e Isabella.

En qué momento fui tan débil como para besarla, ¿Era estúpido e idiota acaso? Creo que las dos cosas, pero por nada del mundo lo admitiría frente a ella, no estaba seguro si ella sintió lo mismo que yo… pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de lo que le dije; jamás nadie la besaría de esa forma, era ególatra de mi parte pensar así pero esa seguridad era parte de mí personalidad dominante.

Al despertar me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior, su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus labios carnosos correspondiendo a los míos, definitivamente tenía que probarlos de nuevo. Así que decidí llegar más temprano a la empresa de modo que me permitiera buscar un lugar desde donde podría verla entrar con su Porsche e interceptarla en el camino-lo sé, me estaba volviendo un jodido acosador-pero como lo dije la noche anterior, Isabella sería mía, costara lo que costara.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, cuando vi su carro dar la vuelta en la esquina y entrar al estacionamiento de la empresa, crucé la calle y entré a las oficinas. Afortunadamente la recepcionista aún no llegaba, así que fue más fácil colarme en el edificio, me puse a un costado del elevador. Isabella jamás se imaginaria que yo estaba ahí.

Poco a poco fui escuchando el repiquetear de sus tacones, y pude ver su esbelta figura dirigirse hacia el elevador, esta vez llevaba un conjunto de falda con saco, la falda era entallada y la llevaba por debajo de la rodilla y aun así se veía magnifica.

Sin tentarme el corazón la abordé y la hice subir al elevador, intentó hacer parecer que no ocurría nada, pero aun así se notaba y se sentía nerviosa, mis manos picaban por tocarla, Isabella era como un imán que me atraía inevitablemente. Intentó hablar pero no se lo permití y como había soñado la noche anterior, la bese una vez más. Esta vez más tranquilo, disfrutando del momento, de su cercanía, de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darme, empecé a separarme poco a poco y repartí tiernos besos en toda la extensión de su cara, era algo tan íntimo para mí, ya que jamás lo había hecho, hasta que pose mis labios en su frente, y sonriendo como un estúpido le di las gracias con los ojos cerrados.

Pesé a mi atrevimiento ella no me abofeteó y eso significaba más de lo que yo mismo quería aceptar, me estaba exponiendo tanto que no importaba, ¿El por qué? No importaba, estaba dispuesto a todo por tenerla. Cuando me dijo que ella no era un polvo de una noche, quise gritar y hacerle ver que para mí era más que eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, estaba confundido, y no sabía qué hacer.

Antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran estaba a punto de pedirle que saliera conmigo, que me diera la oportunidad, que yo no pensaba tal cosa de ella, pero se fue dejándome plantado y antes de que las puertas se cerraran caminé presuroso para alcanzarla, era una gran ventaja que ella llevara esos zapatos tan altos y esa falda tan ajustada que no le permitía dar pasos largos.

Al llegar a su lado alcancé a escuchar como Jane le informaba que Vladimir Collins estaba ahí, sin querer evitarlo hice evidente mi disgusto, cosa que la descolocó por completo.

—Necesitamos hablar —Sujeté su brazo. Tenía que hacerle saber que no me gustaba su trato con Collins. No me importó que Jane estuviera presente —No es el momento, Edward —Susurró.

—Por favor… —Murmuré patéticamente. Me miró seria —Vamos a la sala de juntas —Casi grité del gusto pero me contuve —Dile al señor Collins que en un momento lo atiendo —Le ordenó a Jane. Con nerviosismo nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Para mí descontento, guardo una distancia prudente entre los dos, no había modo que me volviera a acercar y besarla, estaba poniendo claramente sus límites.

—¿Y bien? —Espetó. Guardé silencio ¿Qué le diría? ¡Bravo Edward! pensaste en alejarla de él pero jamás te pusiste a pensar que le dirías ¿No?

—Quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de los Vulturi —¿Eres un pendejo Cullen? me di golpes mentales, entre tantas cosas que pudiste haber dicho ¿En verdad dijiste eso? No podía estar más dañado.

— ¿Para eso me hiciste venir aquí? —Prácticamente gritó —¿Sabes? Pudiste llamar a mi asistente para pedirle una cita —Inquirió molesta —Sí no tienes nada más que decir, me están esperando — ¡Piensa estúpido!, ¡Piensa! Pero no tenía cabeza para decir nada más. —Es todo —Comenté serio.

—Adiós —Claramente escuche como su voz se quebró y quise golpearme hasta desfallecer por ser un estúpido cobarde. Se fue sin siquiera girarse a verme, y eso ¿Dolió? Obviamente, pero mi orgullo no me permitió hablar.

Salí de ahí sin siquiera decirle adiós a Jane que siempre era cortés conmigo, con la moral y el ánimo por los suelos crucé la calle hasta llegar a mi edificio, en la entrada como siempre me recibió Jessica con un café, antes de subir al elevador le di las instrucciones. No quería que nadie me molestara y en cuanto llegará Jasper, mi mejor amigo y socio, le hiciera saber que necesitaba hablar con él.

El largo trecho hasta mi oficina se me hizo eterno, tenía que observar desde mi ventana a Isabella, si notaba algo extraño por parte de Vladimir inmediatamente correría a impedir lo que fuera que ocurriera-ok, estaba siendo patético-pero nadie tocaría a Isabella en mi presencia, así estuviera espiando.

Con agrado me di cuenta que no estarían solos más de cinco minutos-gracias Emmett-pensé.

—¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana, hermano? —Di un brinco de sorpresa cuando escuché la voz de Jasper.

—¡Diablos Jasper! Al menos hubieras hecho algún ruido —Se acercó a la ventana para saludarme, cuando se dio cuenta lo que veía, empezó a carcajearse.

—¿En verdad? ¿Bella Swan, hermano? —Empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

—¿Tan difícil es de creer? —Permaneció callado a mi lado —Más que difícil de creer es… ¿Raro? —Tuve que apartarme de la ventana para que mi hermano y yo pudiéramos platicar más cómodamente.

Jasper era con el único que podía platicar de todo, era un gran compañero, amigo y confidente, y su mujer, Alice, era por su parte mi mejor amiga. Así que siempre que necesitaba un consejo ellos me lo daban y en este caso era necesario que me ayudaran a comprender lo que estaba sintiendo por Isabella Swan.

Alice siempre me recriminaba el que no tuviera una pareja estable, que "utilizara" a las mujeres, pero vamos, yo jamás obligué a nadie y ellas sabían perfectamente como era yo y lo aceptaban. Conocí a Alice en el instituto, graciosamente jamás busqué acercarme a ella en el plano amoroso o sexual, ella era hermosa, pero simple y sencillamente no era para mí, entonces en la universidad conocimos a Jasper y todo se dio mágicamente entre ellos, y me sentía feliz por ello.

—Me dirás que ocurre —Más que preguntarlo, lo afirmó.

—Sí… es solo… que, es difícil… —Sonrió para darme confianza —Nos besamos —Solté de repente —Ayer por la noche y hoy por la mañana —Jasper literalmente se atraganto con el café que estaba degustando y empezó a toser como un desquiciado.

—Qué… tú… ¿Qué? —Dijo recobrando el aliento.

—Bueno, en realidad yo la besé, y ella me correspondió —Jasper se levantó de su lugar y caminó una vez más hacía la ventana.

—Y eso, te tiene confundido ¿No? —Me paré a su lado y asentí —Ese pendejo —Murmuré —Está intentando flirtear con ella desde ayer —Afirmé. Obviamente Jasper no lo reconoció, y si no es porque Isabella me lo presenta, no lo reconozco.

—Wow, tú Edward Cullen ¿Celoso? —Traté de reírme junto con él pero no pude —Búrlate todo lo que quieras Whitlock, pero si Alice estuviera en la misma situación tú…—No me dejó continuar —Ey, ey, haber, Edward, eso es diferente, Alice es mi esposa, pero Isabella no es nada tuyo o… ¿Sí? —Entrecerré los ojos.

—Plantéate una cosa amigo —Guardó silencio —¿Quién es ella para ti? Pon en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo de intentar salir con ella —Apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—Cuentas conmigo Edward, pero si no aclaras tus sentimientos, yo no podré ayudarte mucho —Era tan difícil expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, con Jasper no podía tener caretas.

—Es complicado ¿Sabes? —Murmuré —Hace años que la conozco y… siempre la vi como la hija del mejor amigo y socio de mi padre —Suspiré —Cuando regresé de Ibiza y la volví a ver se me hizo insignificante y por extraño que pareciera, ella no me veía tampoco como alguien "atractivo" así que eso de alguna forma hirió mi ego —Sonreí con tristeza.

—Qué estúpido ¿No? —No esperé que contestará —Entonces mi padre viene la semana pasada y me dice que tengo que atender unos contratos con ella y eso me molesta a tal grado que dejé pasar un tiempo hasta que él volvió a meter presión —Recordé —No quería hablar con ella, no con una dama de sociedad como ella —Empezaba la parte difícil.

—Voy a su oficina con toda esa altanería que poseo y me quedó helado cuando me doy cuenta que ella se ha dado cuenta de mis actividades "extracurriculares" a la hora del almuerzo —Suspiré pesadamente, afortunadamente Jasper no hablaba.

—Justo cuando discutíamos sobre ello y que su primo la descubriera ante mí, llegó Vladimir Collins —Jasper giró la cabeza tan rápido para verme que por poco sufre una tortícolis —¿Vladimir? ¿Estás seguro? —Asentí sin enfrentar su mirada.

—Pero… que él no se iba a casar con ¿Cuál era su nombre? —Suspiré al recordar el pasado —Heidi —Susurré.

—Cierto, Heidi ¿Qué fue de ella? —Alcé los hombros, en señal de no saber —Creo que al final terminó por dejarlo —Hice una mueca —Él parece no recordarme ¿Sabes? Bella me lo presentó y ni siquiera se inmutó —La presencia de Vladimir me enfermaba.

—Bueno Edward, tú eras diferente en ese entonces, además, Heidi no te importaba tanto —Jasper tenía razón, no valía la pena recordar eso tan penoso.

—No estoy dispuesto a perder otra vez, Jasper —Aseguré —Vladimir Collins no se quedará con ella —Alcé la voz.

—No confundas las cosas, Edward, no veas esto como un juego, como un reto, porque sabes que no es así —Sonrió —Me da gusto saber que al fin te has enamorado de alguien —Enfrentó mi mirada.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —Metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón, y se retiró de la ventana dejándome ahí parado.

—Como te dije, has una lista mental de los pros y los contras de estar con Isabella, ve que pesa más Edward y entonces te darás cuenta de lo que en verdad sientes por ella —Justo cuando Jasper me dijo todo eso, pude ver como Bella se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba directo hacía la ventana, estuve tentado a hacerme para atrás, pero era absurdo ocultarme, quería que me viera. No me moví y ella tampoco, traté de sonreír para ella, y mi mejor sonrisa de lado salió a flote.

—¿Está viendo para acá verdad? —Afirmó mi hermano. Asentí ligeramente. Alcé mi mano en señal de despedida y me retiré de la ventana.

Jasper había sido de gran ayuda, sin duda meditaría a fondo mis sentimientos hacía ella—¡Eddy! —Una diminuta mujer entró a mi oficina, ella era la única hasta el momento, aparte de Esme, que podía llamarme así.

—Hola, Al —Me levanté de mi lugar y la estreché entre mis brazos.

—¿Esperas a tu querido Jazz? —Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió.

—Sí, pero como tenía mucho que no te veía y él aún no termina, decidí visitarte ¿Estas muy ocupado? —Para ella jamás lo estaría —Sabes perfectamente que para ti y para Jasper jamás lo estoy —Afirmé.

—Lo sé… pero quise preguntar —Volvió a sonreír —Además… necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo importante —Asentí, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Suspiró —Tú sabes que amo a Jasper ¿Verdad? —Espetó —Sí, pero no entiendo porque estás nerviosa —Apreté su mano para darle confianza.

—Quiero regalarle un viaje a Cancún, en México, pero antes quería consultarlo contigo —Me solté a reír ¿Para eso tanto misterio? —No te rías, sí él ve que no estás bien, no querrá irse y lo sabes —Afirmó. Entonces comprendí que el muy cotilla de Jasper le había contado de nuestra plática de esta mañana-tarde a Alice ¡Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba, tener a Alice encima de mí todo el tiempo para saber todos los detalles de mi "enamoramiento".

—Él no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí, Alice —Traté de desviar la plática a un lugar seguro.

—Quiero conocerla —Gemí por lo bajo al ver su mirada soñadora de No te atrevas a contradecirme, ¡estúpido Jasper!, me las pagaría.

—Ella ya se fue, así que será en otra ocasión —Me paré frente a ella justo cuando intentaba asomarse por la ventana —¡Oh por Dios! —Llevó una mano a su boca —¡Estás enamorado! —Intenté calmarla —Shh… Alice, baja la voz —Siseé.

—Esto tiene que saberlo Esme —Siguió gritando como sí no le hubiera dicho que se callará, intercepté de su pequeña mano el celular antes de que le marcará a mi madre —Tú no le dirás nada a nadie, ¿Me escuchaste? —Ordené.

—¿Acaso… estás loco? ¡Esme tiene que saberlo! —Guardé el celular en su bolsa —He dicho que no, Alice —Traté de sonar autoritario, pero con Alice de nada me valía.

—Cuando aclaré mis sentimientos yo mismo se lo diré a Esme —Era la única forma de frenarla, extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya y cerrar el trato —Está bien —Aceptó no muy convencida —Pero tienes que aclararte pronto Edward, recuerda mi viaje con Jasper —Bufé por lo bajo —Alice…—Advertí una vez más.

—Sólo porque te quiero tanto, guardaré silencio y no presionaré —Se quedó callada y eso no era nada bueno —Pero aun así quiero conocerla —Dijo soñadoramente —Seguro es hermosa, nada que ver con las tipas plásticas con las que sueles salir —Afirmó.

—Alice… —Susurré —Tienes que decirme como es ella, Edward, por favor…—Suplicó. Ella era como una hermana para mí al igual que Jasper y jamás podía negarle nada.

—Es bellísima Alice, dulce, cariñosa, tierna, inteligente, segura de sí, es perfecta…—Alice empezó a reírse —Bueno, se escucha bien, pero ¿Cómo es físicamente? —Me sentí cohibido ante su mirada inquisidora.—Es castaña, tiene los ojos grandes color chocolate, es blanca con facciones de muñeca, no es muy alta pero tampoco es baja de estatura, es perfecta para amoldarla en mis brazos, tiene unas piernas hermosas que hacen que me derrita y su figura esta para morirse… —Un gritito salió de sus labios.—¡Edward! No hay duda… estás enamorado —Aseguró —Eso no es posible, aún no hago esa balanza mental que me aconsejo hacer Jasper —Una risita boba salió de sus labios.

—Déjate de tonterías y admítelo, estás enamorado —Rodeé los ojos —¡Basta! —Alcé la voz divertido —Anda y busca a tu marido —Alice con la gracia de una bailarina se levantó de su lugar y plantó un casto beso en una de mis mejillas.

—Recuerda, Edward, que yo jamás me equivoco —Antes de cerrar la puerta aventó un beso al aire con su mano en mi dirección.

No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en lo hiperactiva que era Alice la mayoría de las veces, por eso Esme la adoraba, pero curiosamente jamás intentó interferir en nuestra extraña relación, y mucho menos cuando apareció Jasper, mi madre estaba loca por emparejarlos, hasta que lo consiguió.

No quería ni pensar que haría si me atreviera a salir con Isabella, aunque sospecho por la cena del día anterior que era lo que quería y no sólo ella, si no también mi padre y los padres de Bella.

Por primera vez veía las cosas de otro modo, no sólo pensaba en mí, también pensaba en que era lo mejor para Bella, no quería admitirlo pero todo apuntaba a que me estaba enamorando de Isabella Swan…


	5. cayendo en la tentacion

**Capítulo 05. ¿Cayendo en la Tentación?**

Mi velada con Tanya estuvo llena de risas y recuerdos, tenía días que no me sentía tan relajada y en paz, era extraño pero ansiaba ver a Edward, era tan patética la situación que me hacía sentir ridícula.

— ¿Qué pasa Bells? Desde anoche te noto ¿Extraña? —La incertidumbre en mi prima era evidente —Nada, Any es sólo que… he estado pensando sobre la propuesta de anoche —Empezó a sonreír.

—Era un juego, Bells, no tienes por qué hacerlo —Bajó la mirada y siguió disfrutando de su plato con fruta fresca —Lo sé… pero quiero hacerlo —Sonreí. Tanya alzó la vista y me miraba confusa.

— ¿Estás…segura? —Titubeó —Sí —Afirmé. Ella tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Es hora de que uses esos zapatos Manolo grises que compraste la semana pasada —Se quedó callada por un momento —Y tienes que usar ya sea una falda o vestido —Afirmó.

—Ya tengo el conjunto perfecto Any —Murmuré —Una blusa blanca abotonada de manga corta con cuello en "V" y una falda negra que me llega a la rodilla y está un poco ajustada —Dije con suficiencia —Caerá a mis pies ya lo veras —Inquirí.

—Ya lo creo, debes de llevar tu cabello suelto ondulado y…—Empezó a hacer ruidos extraños con la boca —¡Ya sé! —Gritó e hizo que brincara en mi lugar —Tienes que llevar ropa interior sexy —Sonrió —De encaje blanco —Terminó por decir.

—No creo que… —Hizo que callara

—Tienes que verte sexy, Isabella —Espetó despreocupadamente

—Es parte del plan para descubrir al verdadero Edward y sacarnos de dudas —

Pues las dudas las tenía ella, no yo, estaba segura que Edward era bueno en todo eso que decía ser, hablando de sexo claro.

Sin más preámbulos nos fuimos a mi recámara para que me ayudara a arreglarme, ella por supuesto eligió la ropa interior más sexy y reveladora que tenía en mi cajón de prendas íntimás, y aunque eran "reveladoras" no caían en lo vulgar o en lo grotesco, eran finas y de buen gusto, en una hora exactamente estaba lista para irme.

Después de despedirme cálidamente de mi prima que tenía una cara soñadora que no podía con ella, me monté en mi hermoso Porsche y partí rumbo a la oficina, donde esperaba ver a Edward, no me vendría mal una recibimiento como el del día anterior. Pero bueno, nada es perfecto y cuando estuve ahí no había rastro de Edward Cullen.

Estaba bastante nerviosa había quedado con él para llevar lo del contrato de los vulturis me fui a mi despacho y me puse a trabajar en otras negociaciones hasta que Jane me llamo y me dijo que Edward me esperaba en la sala de juntas. Estaba que me iba a salir el corazón por la boca, pero antes de entrar tome aire y me tranquilicé, entre y cerré la puerta lo más calmada y sería posible.

o0o0o0o0o

Comenzamos a hablar de los pormenores del contrato , hasta que me di cuenta de que el muy imbécil estaba jugando con unas tijeras.

- ¿te aburres mucho?-le pregunte. en ese momento me miro, y me respondió con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto ansiaba ver .

-bueno que opinas del beso del otro día- me preguntó.

Me molesto bastante la pregunta pero intente sonar indiferente.

- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

- no simple curiosidad- dijo con un tono increíblemente seductor.

-como te dije me han besado mejores - dije con un tono de superioridad en mi voz.

en ese momento oí un gemido ahogado que salía de la boca de Edward, en ese momento vi las tijeras en la mesa y al girar la mirada hacia Edward vi cómo le sangraba abundantemente un corte por la comisura del labio.

en ese momento sin pensarlo si quiera me levante y fui a buscar el botiquín que había en la sala, no me gusta nada la sangre, y no estaba cómoda viendo sangre en sus hermosos labios de modelo que ya había proclamado como míos. Entonces sin pedir permiso y sin pensar me senté sobre su regazo, y en ese momento sentí un retortijón en la barriga al mismo tiempo que notaba como Edward se tensaba en el sitio dando un pequeño brinquito.

Le acerque la gasa a la herida y comencé a repartir pequeños golpes repasando todo el borde de sus carnosos y perfectos labios.

- ¿estas cómoda? me pregunto con tono burlón.

-imbécil- le respondí de la misma forma.

-imbécil pero te he dado el mejor beso de tu vida -

-fanfarrón- le respondí sin negar lo del beso y comenzamos a reír, cuando paramos le roce el labio con el dedo para comprobar que no sangraba y en ese momento murieron todas mis defensas, se acercó a mí me miro a los ojos y en ese momento se fundieron como uno, se acercó a mí y me beso dulcemente hasta que pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca , un permiso que ni me plantee negarle cuando el beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más ardiente e íntimo alguien tocó a la puerta:

-mierda- bufamos ambos a la vez y comenzamos a reír, me puse en mi silla y dijimos a la vez -pasen-en ese momento Emmett entro por la puerta

-Emmett que pasa- le pregunté

-nada Bella solo ere que tu padre acaba de llamar, quería hablar algo contigo.-me aclaro

- gracia ahora voy- le respondí mientas se encaminaba a la puerta

-adiós-dijo mientras cerraba la misma.

- bueno Edward me tengo que ir seguimos en otro momento intenta tener esto terminado.-

-por supuesto, me encantaría repetirlo.-

-imbécil-le dije mientras me alejaba hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

-por cierto cuidado con el labio - le dije mientras tiraba del pomo.

-ok- oí mientras la cerraba.


	6. las tijeras

**Capítulo 06 .las tijeras **

Ese día al llegar a la empresa me plantee darle una bienvenida a Bella como la del día anterior , pero no podía hacerlo, no quería parecer un jodido acosador, además sabía que tenía una cita de trabajo con ella para empezar lo de los vulturis así que la espera seria corta, pero porque tenía esa esperanza , ¿porque tenía ganas de verla?, ¿ella que era para mí? nada solamente era la hija del socio y mejor amigo de mi padre... a la que no podía quitarle el ojo ¡mierda! porque pensaba así pero ¿qué me pasa? después de este último pensamiento me harte de esperar y fui a su edificio para comenzar la reunión que tanto sin saber por qué ,y cada paso me lo demostraba ya que el hueco de mi pecho se iba hinchando poco a poco cosa que nunca había sentido ni con ese mal recuerdo que reconcome mi mente y que me hizo perder dos estúpidos años de mi vida, pero eso no viene a cuento ahora lo importante es Isabella ¡qué coño me está pasando….!,al llegar avise a Jane para que le dijera a Bella que yo iba a la sala de juntas mientras me dirigía a esta, estaba ansioso ya quería verla , ansiaba su cercanía , su olor a fresas….¡todo!.

¡Dios! ,me voy a volver loco no puedo más, pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando apareció Bella por la puerta con lo que creí que era una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con un conjunto que iba a estar matándome toda la reunión, traía una camisa blanca de manga corta en v , que permitía ver la suave pálida y tersa piel de su cuello justo por encima de los pechos junto con una halda negara ajustada un poco por debajo de la rodilla el pelo suelto un poco de maquillaje y su pelo ondulado caía sobre sus hombros en forma de cascada solo con mirarla el aire abandona mis pulmones, era tan hermosa y sencilla no le hacían falta maquillaje ni potingues u operaciones para ser la mujer más Bella de mi universo …..Espera que estoy diciendo joder la estoy cagando pero bien grande. _Para Edward deja de pensar eso. _Cállate voz interior que en esto solo me meto yo, y no me repliques.

Estoy discutiendo con mi voz interior estoy para el loquero…

-hola- dijo Bello medio sonrojada seguramente porque la estaba mirando como si fuera un obsesionado con ella aunque es en lo que me estoy convirtiendo.

-hola – le respondí mientras se sentaba a mi lado y dábamos comienzo a lo que sería una larga reunión

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estuvimos hablando de la parte sobre pormenores de todo el contrato y como venderíamos la campaña parte de la que se encargaba mi empresa y que yo ya había terminado pero Bella quiso revisarla conmigo pues no confiaba mucho en mí y no se lo culpo después de lo que ve desde la ventana de su despacho no me extraña aunque en mi trabajo soy muy serio pues me gusta lo que hago y quiero hacerlo bien. Aunque como dije antes ya lo había hecho y me aburría como una santa ostra así que como si fuera un nuño pequeño me puse a jugar con unas tijeras.

Vuelta para un lado vuelta para otro….

- ¿te aburres mucho, no?- me pregunto Bella, mientras yo con mi mejor sonrisa torcida le decía

-bueno… y qué opinas del beso del otro día- ya lo, se no viene a cuento pero me gustaría saberlo.

-A qué viene esa pregunta – me respondió con un tono de indiferencia que….uff

-no , simple curiosidad- deje intentando ser algo así como atrayente para ella , cosa que nunca me había hecho falta pues con guiñarles el ojo las tenía detrás mía hasta que les rompiera el corazón .

-cómo te dije me han besado mejores- ese fue un golpe bajo tanto que me distraje una milésima de segundo en la cual la tijera salió volando de mi dedo y rozo mi labio haciendo un corte profundo en este. Al soltar un pequeño gemido de mi boca se viro hacia mí y al ver la sangre recorrer mi labio se levantó y cogió un botiquín que había en la sala y creo que sin pensarlo subió a mi regazo de un salto era tan ligera era como una pluma muy delicada que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper y aunque su acción tan repentina me hizo saltar u poco no se lo impedí. Abrió el botiquín saco gasa, le puso un poco de alcohol y la paso por mi labio inferior dando pequeños golpecitos sobre este para quitar la sangre que salía de mis labios.

-estas cómoda- le pregunte con una sonrisa picarona

-Imbécil – me respondió

-imbécil pero te he dado el mejor beso de tu vida-le dije con la mayor seguridad que pude pues aunque parecía un creído sabía que tenía razón

-Fanfarrón –me dijo mientras nos reíamos como dos adolescentes en su primera cita cuando se quieren decir lo que sienten y no saben cómo.

Al parar de reír su mirada se unió a la mía y no se separaba ni un segundo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el labio del corte para comprobar si sangraba y con ese simple gesto perdí cualquier tipo de batalla que intentase ganar sobre mi mente así que volví a subir la mirada que había bajado al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y vi sus ojos color chocolate que tan hermosos eran y nunca me había dado cuenta me perdí completamente en ellos leyendo sus emociones y …. El deseo….poco apoco me acerque a ella y plante un beso en sus rojos labios que tanto había extrañado sobre los míos. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos mientras sincronizados jugaban el uno con el otro cuando pedí permiso para entrar en su boca el cual no me impidió y al que accedió gustosamente mientras yo me perdía con su sabor y al segundo ese beso dulce que habíamos empezado se convirtió en uno desesperado y lleno de deseo mis manos recorrían su espalda de arriba a abajo y ella enterraba sus manos en mi rebelde cabello y en ese momento mágico alguien llamo a la puerta .

-mierda – bufamos a la vez mientras nos reíamos por la sincronización mientras Bella se sentaba en la silla de al lado y dijimos los dos a la vez:

-pasen – y ese mismo instante Emmett apareció por la puerta.

-Emmett, ¿qué quieres? –le respondió Bella mucho más seria que hace unos segundos

-nada Bella solo ere que tu padre acaba de llamar, quería hablar algo contigo- le aclaro

-gracias, ahora mismo voy-dijo mientras Emmett salía iba hacia la puerta.

-Hasta luego-dijo este

-Edward- me dijo Bella, al oír sus palabras una especie de corriente eléctrica alrededor de la columna y subía por toda esta, era, agradable era como un calor que me llenaba y con este podía sentir un millón de cosas desconocidas para mí.

-bueno Edward me tengo que ir, seguimos en otro momento intenta tener esto terminado.-

Continúo diciéndome.

-por supuesto, me encantaría repetirlo.-le dije con una sonrisa en los labios que no se iría en todo el día.-imbécil-me dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás .

-por cierto cuidado con el labio - me dijo mientras tiraba del pomo.

-ok- le respondí mientras salía por la puerta y me dejaba a mí con el grupo nuevo de sentimientos que no conseguía descifra, mientras recogí todos los papeles y el botiquín para cuando termine me senté unos segundos en una de las sillas de la sala y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas por lo que había pasado , y el estúpido hecho de que la había besado, aunque todavía estaba extasiado por el beso, nunca había necesita do tanto la cercanía de una mujer era algo diferentes éramos como dos polos opuestos que se atraen no solo era deseo era algo más…intimo quería oír su reparación cerca de la mía, su risa sus sonrojos sus suspiros cuando decía alguna tontería…todo, con ella quería su vez pero a la vez quería todo de ella verla feliz o triste para poder consolarla …, no como con otras mujeres con estas solo deseaba su cuerpo y muchas veces, no tanto solo eran una pequeña diversión que no alegraba más mis amargados días menos…¿Qué?, un par de horas, cuando estaba con ella mi corazón latía desembocado y no entendía por qué , que clase de sentimiento estaba experimentando.

¿Amor? No, no puede ser aunque era algo posible no quería ni planteármelo…yo con Isabella Swan, no podría ser ella era un ángel y yo…era un caso perdido, no podía plantearme las palabras amor y Bella en una misma frase para mi pues éramos demásiado distintos.

Salí de la sala de juntas y me encamine al edificio de mi empresa llegué a mi despacho y al abrir me encontré con Jasper sentado en el pequeño sillón de mi oficina.

-hola- me dijo sonriente.- ¿que estabas haciendo?, siempre estás aquí sobre esta hora-me aclaro mi amigo mientras me miraba y yo dejaba mis cosas.

-estaba en la sala de juntas con Bella-le dije sentándome cerca de el para platicar un rato.

-y.., te dio una cachetada- dijo señalando mi boca con tono divertido

-no , es que estaba jugando con unas tijeras y me corte el labio, aunque lo repetiría en cualquier momento y …no, no soy masoquista…-en ese momento el teléfono se puso a sonar y no pude terminar la frase porque lo estaba cogiendo, cosa que aproveche para mirar a la ventana de Bella y comprobar que ella estaba allí hablando por teléfono también y hablaba aunque con su ceño fruncido como si le pasara algo malo.

- ¿si… quien habla?-

-hijo –reconocí la voz enseguida

-hola papa ¿Qué pasa? Dije mientras ponía el altavoz

-te llamaba para recordarte que el viernes es la fiesta de fin de año-

-hola Carlisle – dijo Jasper hablando un poco más alto para que lo ollera bien.

-hola Jasper-dijo mi padre-yo ya me encargado del traje, Edward ¿puedes ir a buscarlo?-

-Claro papa, ¿algo más?-

-No hijo, adiós-

-adiós- dijimos Jasper y yo al unísono. Se me había olvidado la fiesta de fin de año todos los años las empresas juntas realizan una fiesta para todo los trabajadores de estas

- ¿podré traer a Alice?, este año si puede venir- me pregunto Jasper

-Claro pero tienes que prometerme que no intentara conocer a Bella ,¿ok?-

-Yo lo intentare pero no te prometo nada, ya sabes cómo es Alice –dijo sonriendo. –y… volviendo a lo de antes... ¿qué paso?-me pregunto intrigado por lo que no pude negarme a contarle lo ocurrido pues era mi mejor amigo , y él me podía ayudar y en ese mismo instante me vino algo a la mente…..Y si ella está pensando lo mismo….


	7. tiempo

**Capítulo 07 .Tiempo **

El resto del día estuve trabajando en el despacho, no salí para nada quería terminarlo todo para irme a mi casa, acababa de cerrar el contrato de los Denali así que estaba recogiendo para irme cuando alguien llamo lo cogí enseguida mientras me acercaba a la mesa y miraba de reojo a la ventana de Edward , no había nadie . Estaría con alguna chica...,no quería pensar en ello la idea no me agradaba nada pero no podía hacer nada sobre su vida , como he dicho es suya .

-hola- dijo la vi del teléfono

- ¡Tania!- dije en un tono más alto de lo normal. Tenía qué hablar con ella necesitaba expresar lo que sentía porque estaba confundida.

- ¡pijamada por favor! Le dije con la voz más dulce que tenía mientras cruzaba los dedos

-vale si tanto te apetece quedamos en tu casa en media hora ¿ok?

-gracias, gracias nos vemos ahora-

Le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono con una sonrisa triunfante, cogiendo el bolso y dirigiéndome a la puerta para ver a mi prima y aclarar lo que sentía.

-hasta luego Jane-

-adiós- me respondió sonriente como siempre.

al llegar al coche lo prendí rápidamente para llegar a mi casa lo más rápido que las leyes me permitían . Al llegar a casa vi a Tania con una maletita en la que llevaba seguramente sus cosas. Al entrar y poner mis cosas en el suelo lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme sobre él.

Pero antes de que esta pudiera terminar la frase…

-por eso quería verte, necesito hablar – dije poniendo mi mejor pucherito

-Me has traído para eso….-

-Tanya-le dije un poco molesta.

-era broma tontita, cuenta-me dijo sonriendo.

-te importa que me dé un baño para relajarme un poco , ha sido un día de locos- le dije intentando transmitir pena

-ok vete a preparar el agua mientras yo ordeno un poco mis cosas y preparo las cosas para ver después una peli-

- ¡graciaaaas! Eres la mejor – le dije mientras iba al baño y abría el grifo, en lo que el agua caía en la bañera yo cogía mi pijama y empezaba a desnudarme para entrar en la bañera, cuando alguien llamó por teléfono y mientras Tanya entraba en el baño y yo cogía el móvil

- ¿sí? , ¿Dígame?-

-hola bells-

-Hola papa, ¿qué pasa?-

-bells te llamaba para recordarte que te toca organizar la fiesta de fin de año- me dijo mientras yo asimilaba la información hoy era 29 de diciembre

- ¡que! –Grite cuando lo pude asimilar todo .- ¡es pasado mañana! Como no me lo has dicho antes como quieres que lo haga- le dije muy pero que muy alterada

-lo siento bells se me olvido pero….- se comenzó a oír un ruido como de plástico .-lo siento ….(RUIDO) Bella se está… (RUIDO) cortando la seña…..(RUIDO)-

- ¡no seas mentiroso que eso es un paquete de patatas vacío!- grite enfadada pero no me sirvió de nada, ya había colgado.

- ¡YO LO MATOOO!- Dije a pleno pulmón

- ¿Qué pasa bells?- me dijo Tanya conteniendo la risa.

Me metí rapidito en el baño y salí a los cinco minutos para contarle lo que me había pasado en el día incluyendo lo que podía llegar a sentir por Edward Cullen y lo de mi padre cosas a las que se ofreció a ayudarme como buena prima que es. Así que no vimos ninguna peli y nos pusimos con la fiesta, con teléfonos y más teléfonos la música, luces, proyector para ver en directo la caída de la bola del new york state, la comida la decoración, eran muchas cosas pero por raro que fuera no teníamos muchos problemas

-Bella, mañana vamos de compras no pienso dejar que estropees todo el plan por…-

-por nada no hay ningún plan y deberías saberlo y menos con lo que estoy empezando a sentir por él – le dije sonriendo como una tonta al pensar en él.

-bueno al menos lo intentaras aunque no sea por la apuesta verdad primita- me dijo Tanya mirándome con una sonrisa pícara.

-no Tanya él es Edward él nunca se interesara por mí él es un mujeriego y yo no soy quien para cambiarlo, aunque de solo pensarlo siento una ….no sé cómo explicarlo pero me siento diferente.- Tanya me miro con su rostro entristecido así que no pude más que reírme.

-bueno aunque podemos mirar algún traje-le dije con una sonrisa maternal

- ¡bieeeen!-

-y ahora vamos a dormir mañana seguimos-le dije tapando con mi mano un bostezo

-buenas noches , que sueñes con Edward- me dijo riéndose de mí.

-Buenas noches rubia de bote-le dije sin poder aguantar una risita.

- ¡eh! Bella!- me reprimió esta con tono ofendido .

-rubia de bote….con amor –le dije tapándome con las sabanas y apagando la luz de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

La mañana siguiente….

Ese día no fui a mi despacho, ya que Tanya y yo fuimos al último piso de mi edificio donde tenemos una sala enorme en la que hacíamos reuniones, celebraciones…etc.

Abrimos y dentro Tanya y yo nos pusimos con las llamadas.

Después de un buen rato yo ya termine de hablar con el catering y la decoración.

-Bella ya, termine con la música, vendrán aquí mañana sobre las 16:00 (las cuatro de la tarde)

Para tener tiempo no vallan a tener complicaciones, y me dieron el teléfono de un sitio en el que nos pueden ayudar con las luces- me dijo orgullosa de sí misma

-Yo ya hable con los del catering y con los de la decoración, el primero viene sobre las 17:00 (las cinco) para colocar mesas etc… a las 18:00 con la comida y a su vez vienen los meseros , y a las 11:00 comienzan a decorar me dijeron que terminaran sobre las 17:00 y que ahí lo revisaran todo y ayudaran con las mesas para que queden bien a juego con la decoración e intentaran ayudar al de sonido para que no tengan problemás con los cables y la decoración-

Le dije sonriendo triunfante ya que en una mañana habíamos conseguido ir muy rápido.

- ¡y ahora de compraaaas! – dijo Tanya dando saltitos como una niña pequeña en un parque de atracciones.

-Vale espera que hacemos la última llamada al de las luces y vamos ¿ok?- le dije divertida por su cara.-

-no, no primero de compras que se nos va a quedar la oreja con la marca del móvil-

-vale, vamos- dije cogiendo mi bolso y agarrando el pomo de la puerta para salir de allí y ser arrastrada por Tanya de compras a sus tiendas favoritas.

Al rato de mirar otras tiendas fuimos a mirarme el traje para le fiesta la tienda tenía cosas preciosas aunque no de mi estilo ,tenían cancán y eran brillantes, no era que no me gustaban los brillitos en un traje pero esas piedras parecían del tamaño de mi cabeza y encima en grandes cantidades , aunque me puse a mirar si había algo más de mus estilo sabiendo que seguro que iban a ser extravagantes, pero no le dio tiempo de mirar nada ya que Tanya la estaba agarrando del brazo y metiéndola en el probador junto a tres trajes.

-pruébate uno y sales – me dijo Tanya con ganas de empezar a jugar a la Barbie.

-ok- le dije mientras cogía un traje celeste y me lo ponía para salir a ver a Tanya , salí y me mire en el espejo el traje era bonito era celeste corto, con pedrería en la zona del pecho y el resto eran tiras que tapaban mi cuerpo hasta la mitad del muslo, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación .

-Tanya es bonito pero habría que dejar algo para no acabar con la poca dignidad que me queda, enseña un poco menos y para eso voy en ropa interior-. Le dije haciendo que una mueca apareciese en sus labios.-además no es mi tipo-.

-Pues pruébate otro, aguafiestas- me dijo cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho como si fuese una niña pequeña, entre en el probador y cogí el vestido as largo de todos , era rosa y llegaba hasta mis pies , salí y al verme no entendí como se le había ocurrido coger tal traje.

-Tanya en serio que te crees que voy a una gala de entrega de premios-le dije mirando el traje, que no era feo pero era demasiado para una fiesta de empresa de fin de año.

-ok , aquí tienes razón , ve a probarte el último –me dijo negando con la cabeza lo que hizo que yo me riera al ver que yo tenía mucha razón con este traje, así que me probé el último, este último era de un tono marrón claro degradándose a beis y con lentejuelas que van por todo el vestido incluyendo su única manga muy larga y unida al traje , este gracias al cielo era el último no quería probarme más trajes ,salí del probador para que me viera .

-Tanya este me encanta…-le dije aunque no me dejo terminar por que dio un salto de alegría y grito:

- ¡bieeeen!, por fin te decidiste Bella-

-Tanya este me encanta pero el color no me sienta bien lo siento-le die mientras veía que la luz que iluminaba su cara dejaba de iluminarla.

-joder Bella pero ¿Por qué no te gusta ninguno?-dijo apenada como a un niño al que le quitan un caramelo.

-lo siento Tanya buscaremos algo en mi casa algo tendré- le dije mientras me metía en el probador para cambiarme de ropa y volver a casa.

-para pedirte disculpas te invito a la cafetería- le dije mientras salía del probador.

-Vale pero que sepas que sigo enfadada contigo, como eres tan cabezota, estabas muy bien con todos aunque que el segundo no fuese para la ocasión –me dijo como si fuese mi madre, esta mujer cambia de personalidad muy rápidamente niña , madre niña, niña y madre otra vez que mareo y luego adolescente.

-Anda vamos, mama- le dije en broma mientras salíamos de la tienda , íbamos caminando por la calle para llegar al cafetería que estaba en la misma calle que la tienda hasta que por el camino Tanya se paró en seco , me agarro del brazo y me metió en una boutique que era de marca propia (no es una marca conocida , es una tienda de un único diseñador con diseños "únicos" ya que no hacen varios iguales son exclusivos.)

-este si este seguro – dijo Tanya con los ojos como diamantitos azules mientras me metía en el probador y me daba un vestido, me cambie rápido y salí a verme ya que el espejo estaba fuera y lo que vi me gusto bastante, era un traje era de diferentes tonos azules, ajustado y fruncido en la zona del pecho seguido de una tira de piedras no muy grandes que recorrían el hombro que cubría la única manga del vestido muy similar al tercero de la otra tienda, después un cinturón azul turquesa recorría la parta baja de mi cintura y en la espalda cada lado del traje se unía al otro con 4 tiras que se cruzan en diagonal imitando a la tira de piedras del hombro, y seguido de una falda de gasa que queda suelta con una caída en diagonal desde la rodilla hasta una pequeña tira muy fina hasta el tobillo, y para rematar toda la superficie del traje estaba recubierta de forma irregular por lentejuelas; era precioso el traje tenía detalles muy pequeños y no grandes piedras o cancanes era perfecto.

-qué te parece- le dije mientras me daba una vuelta.

-dime que te lo quedas dime que si- dijo Tanya cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos en forma de súplica.

- ¿tú crees que se podrá pagar con tarjeta?-le dije sonriendo

- ¡siiiiii!- dijo Tanya, así que me metí en el probador me puse mi ropa y cogí el traje para pagarlo.

-Hola- le dije a la dependienta, una chica muy guapa con el pelo corto revoltoso y oscuro y unos ojos verdes muy grandes y expresivos que marcaban sus facciones de duendecillo.

-hola, ¿te cobro esto? – me dijo señalando al vestido sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-soy Alice esta es mi boutique y si tienes algún problema o quieres que te haga un traje o lo que sea me lo dices, ¿ok?- me dijo sonriente.

-si gracias , y que sepas que me han gustado mucho los diseños son preciosos-

-Gracias y toma , ¿en efectivo o tarjeta?-me dijo entregándome una bolsa con el vestido.

-tarjeta – le dije mientras se la daba; así termino de cobrar , Tanya y yo nos despedimos y salimos aunque Tanya volvió para atrás porque dijo que se le había quedado algo así que yo seguí yendo a la cafetería mientras pensaba en mis cosas, entre ellas , que no había visto a Edward en todo el día y eso me…

¡Atención, leer importante!

Hola, somos nosotras otra vez jajajaja esperamos que os guste el capítulo aquí no hay mucho sobre Edward y Bella pero este capi es importante para lo de después, en el siguiente habrá doble pov pero también tenemos que haceros un especie de encuesta así que por favor intentad responderla: en uno de los siguientes capis Bella canta una canción cual queréis que sea :

a) As long as you there / el link: watch?v=nQ7Wic6Ifpg

b) Taking chances / el link: watch?v=9OFxlN-Knro

c) How deep is your love / el link: watch?v=i6Hmv93nVc4

Y después habrá un dueto para Edward y Bella, que para ellos cual os gusta más:

a) Lucky / el link: watch?v=71LisThHGt0

b) Need you now / el link: watch?v=aPmS9RCLE2I

c) Like a virgin / el link: watch?v=pC_fsRrfpYU

Son estas, para contestar dejad un comentario o enviadme un correo o un mensaje privado lo que quieran.

Gracias y un beso Carla e Isa J

Mi correo: Isabel-soldemedianoche


	8. tiempo II

**Capítulo 08 .Tiempo II **

POV COMPARTIDO

Cuando termine de hablar con Jasper me fui de mi despacho a buscar los trajes de la tintorería e irme a mi casa cuando llegué y lo había recogido todo me di una ducha rápida me puse el pijama cene un sándwich y me tumbe en la cama, quería dormir la verdad estaba cansado y si descansaba al día siguiente estaría más lúcido y podría pensar en Bella con más calma y así relacionar mis sentimientos con algún nombre y con ese último pensamiento me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

0o0o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con las ideas un poco más claras, un poco más amuebladas en la cabeza pero solo un poco. Me vestí mientras me preparaba un café.

Al llegar al despacho estaba recorriendo el pasillo que daba a mi despacho cuando oí a uno de mis compañeros comentarle a otro.

-viste a Isabella Swan el otro día-le pregunto uno al otro con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-no, ¿Por qué? –

-El otro día estaba recién llegaba a trabajar se le cayeron las llaves del coche al suelo y… uuff-

Dijo tan tranquilo, tenía ganas de ir a él y pegarle una paliza.

-jajajaja y... ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?- le preguntó el otro chico

-no sé muy bien pero mañana intentare robarle un beso en esos rojos y carnosos labios-

Dijo sonriendo de forma orgullosa, quería ir corriendo y partirle la cara, notaba como la sangre comenzaba a subir por mis venas, quien coño se creía , no sabía que Bella Swan era mía , esos tan hermosos labios que él quería besar eran solo para mí solo yo podía saborear sus labios, no pienso dejar que nadie los pruebe, quería gritar y decirle a ese imbécil que ni se atreviera a tocarla pero en realidad ella no era "mía" así que abatido por este pensamiento me metí en mi despacho esperando que las horas pasaran rápido me puse a ver diferentes proyectos papel para arriba papel para abajo pero no pude evitarla tentación así que mire el despacho de Bella y ella no estaba no había nadie y tenía ganas de verla , el que no estuviera allí me entristecía, quería verla abrazarla apretarla fuertemente contra mi pecho y no soltarla quería sentir su calor , su dulce perfume quería todo de ella y así comenzaba a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Termine de ver los proyectos así que me puse a pensar lo que había dicho el imbécil de antes sobre mi Bella, y que podía hacer para evitarlo , y después de un buen rato pensando lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerlo antes que él ,eso es , mañana iría a ver a Bella y la besaría.

-le llaman por la 1º línea señor Cullen- me dijo Lauren

- ¿Quién es?-

-su padre-me respondió cerrando la puerta y abriendo la línea.

-Edward- dijo la voz de mi padre a través del teléfono

-papa, ¿qué pasa?-

-te quería preguntar si mañana iras a la fiesta solo o con nosotros-

-iré a parte papa, desde mi casa ¿ok?-

-vale hijo hasta mañana-

-adiós papa- le dije mientras separaba el teléfono de mi oreja y colgaba, al terminar cogí un folio en blanco un lápiz y comencé a garabatear o eso es lo que parecía, porque poco a poco iba apareciendo la forma que buscaba, unos labios carnosos el inferior más relleno que el superior unos ojos grandes y expresivos que aunque ahí no se vieran eran color…chocolate, un suave sonrojo que no se podía percibir por el grafito del lápiz y un pelo que caía perfecto en cascada contrastando con una perfecta piel color crema , en unos segundos era ella la mujer que me quitaba el oxígeno y el sueño desde hace pocos días era Isabella los se pintar , esto y la música son mis clichés adolescentes que tontería ¿no? Pero era una de las cosas que más me gustaba mientras las realizaba podía ser el verdadero Edward el que he sido siempre el cariñoso sobreprotector y que siempre a anhelado el amor aunque por culpa de un gran daño no se atrevía a abrirle el corazón a nadie y utilizaba a las mujeres solo por el increíble miedo al rechazo y todo por esa estúpida de…

- ¿Edward?- en ese mismo instante apareció Jasper por la puerta.

-hola – le dije mientras este entraba y cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces?- al oír eso agarre con una sola mano la hoja y se la enseñe a Jasper , él sabía que me gustaba dibujar siempre que podía dibujaba un rostro lo que sea pero lo que si casi siempre a lápiz era lo que más me gustaba crear movimiento, sombras una ilusión de tonalidades simplemente con grises uno más claro otro más oscuro y blanco me resultaba fascinante, lo triste era que no lo hacía mucho desde lo de…

- ¿es Isabella?, sí que te ha dado fuerte no lo hacías desde lo de…-

-a mí no me ha dado nada solo es una cierta curiosidad hacia ella-

-Si claro y Alice no es medio hiperactiva y no le gustan las compras-dijo saltando al terminar una estruendosa carcajada.

-curiosidad seguro, me tengo que ir adiós-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, seguro que esto iba para Alice. Al cerrar del todo cogí el dibujo, lo doble por la mitad con cuidado y lo metí en un sobre, que guarde en mi carpeta y me fui a mi casa ya que no tenía más trabajo para el resto del día así que me puse a ver la tele hasta que el sueño se apoderó de mí y caí rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

0o0o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente fui a mi despacho y recordé que tenía que llevarle a mi padre el traje para la fiesta de esa misma noche así que cogí mis cosas incluyendo la carpeta del dibujo con la que salí fuera al edificio de Bella para darle el dibujo, como dije antes soy más romántico de lo que puede parecer, cuando llegue a su despacho solo estaba Jane en la planta cosa que agradecí ya que me daría vergüenza que las otras recepcionistas se pusieran a cotillear.

-hola Jane ¿y Bella?-

-lo siento Edward no eta aquí está en la última planta preparando lo de la fiesta este año le toco cargar el muerto a ella jajajaja-

- ¿puedes darle esto cuando no esté muy ocupada?-le pedí mientras le daba el sobre con el dibujo.

-claro Edward pero ¿te importa que te haga una pregunta?-

-Ya lo has hecho jajajaja, perdón, dispara-

- ¿sientes algo por Bella?- al decir esas palabras note como el color bajaba de mi cara y palidecía en tan solo unos segundos.

-la verdad ni yo mismo lo sé- le dije mientras me despedía con la mano no antes sin subir a ver si podía ver a Bella aunque fuesen unos segundos, llegue al último piso , en el que ella se supone que estaba, para oírla hablar con la que parecía ser otra mujer sobre una canción que decía que le gustaba y que siempre había soñado con bailar por muy patosa que fuese cosa que se me hizo graciosa y tierna, enseguida reconocí la canción la verdad es que era muy bonita y con este último pensamiento baje para coger mis cosas incluyendo los trajes que estaban en mi despacho , cuando llegue a casa de mis padres mi madre estaba allí con un vestido muy bonito que hacía que sus ojos verdes que yo muy bien he heredado resaltaran mucho.

-hola cariño, ¿le trajiste el traje a tu padre?-Me dijo sonriente mientras me acariciaba la mejilla mientras daba un beso en la misma.

-sí, toma súbeselo,- le dije mientras le entregaba la funda con el traje de mi padre.-mama voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme también, ¿vale?-

-si hijo yo bajo ahora- entre en mi cuarto que estaba igual que cuando me mude hace un par de años cogí mi ropa y me cambie me puse una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros de traje y sin chaqueta puesta esta la llevaba en la mano, salí de mi habitación y vi a mis padres cogiendo las cosas para ir, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.

- ¿se van ya?-

-sí, te vienes ahora o esperas un poco, ya que has cambiado de planes con lo de ir desde tu casa-

-No mama, espero un poco y ahora voy venga vayan y pásenselo genial en un ratito voy, os quiero-

-te queremos-me dijeron mientras cerraban la puerta abrazados, eso es una de las cosas que más admiraba de mis padres es el hecho de que su amor fuese tan puro que ni los años problemas o discusiones hayan conseguido separarlos yo siempre he querido algo así ,quiero algo así pero mi miedo al rechazo que sufrí con lo de esa… no quiero ni nombrarla no me permitía ni abrir los ojos al amor aunque poco a poco creo que ese hueco se estaba llenando y sabía perfectamente por quien .

0o0o0o0o0o0o

No había visto a Edward en el todo el día y eso me entristecía echaba de menos sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida, y con este último pensamiento caí sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Tanya y yo nos arreglamos ella cogió algo parecido a un maletín con maquillaje y mi traje cosas que dejamos en mi despacho y subimos para poder empezar con esa sala, y ver que ya habían empezado con la decoración era muy bonita habían muchos colores pero los que más resaltaban eran unos dorados que conjuntaban muy bien con las baldosas de las paredes que eran de tonos ocres y **_sanguinos _** y que iban muy conjuntados con un tono vino que hacía de nexo de todos estos era precioso , pero no pudimos seguir apreciando su trabajo ya que a las 16:00 llegaron los de la música para instalarlo todo a la hora y media termino y nos preguntó si queríamos escuchar algunas de las canciones y cómo íbamos a estar allí hasta que llegase el catering asentimos las dos a la vez de forma inmediata.

Nos puso varias canciones_, it's my life, set fire to the rain incluso nos puso wannabe de las spices girls _con la cual me reí mucho pero la que más me gusto fue _Total eclipse of the heart _y le comente a Tanya el hecho que desde que oí esa canción había tenido la ilusión de bailarla era hermosa y aunque era una patosa sin remedio era un sueño uno que esperaba que se cumpliera

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al rato llego el catering y cuando terminaron con las mesas comenzaron a colocar la comida mientras los camareros se preparaban por lo que yo fui a mi despacho a cambiarme y por el camino me encontré a Jane que se ofreció a saludar a los invitados por mí en lo que yo me arreglaba. Llegamos a mi despacho y Tanya comenzó a arreglarme como una loca maquillaje por aquí la cuchilla por allá rizador lentejuelas trabas más maquillajes cremás y el traje, y todo esto en una hora incluyendo manicura y pedicura, y aunque estaba agobiada había hecho un gran trabajo, en ese mismo instante llamaron a la puerta:

-pasen-dije mientras me separaba del espejo grande que no sabía dónde había traído Tanya.

-hola primita, que guapa –me dijo Emmett sonriéndome para abrazarme y dejarme casi sin aire.

-que pasa no me saludas- grito Tanya con un falso tono de ofensa

-perdón otra primita-dijo Emmett soltándome y poniéndome en el suelo para levantar a Tanya.

-bueno yo subo ya ¿ahora nos vemos no?-

-claro primo oso ahorita, adiós-

-adiós- grito el mientras salía. Entonces vi a Tanya aparecer con unos zapatos a juego con el vestido que me imagine que eran el bolso en la tienda, me los puse intentando no caerme por muy incomodos que fueran pero debía admitir que eran muy bonitos.

-venga Bella sube ya- me dijo Tanya mientras recogía sus cosas, después me cuentas, estaré en tu casa, para sonsacarte toda la información posible.-

-adiós entonces, gracias por todo…mi rubia de bote-

-de nada enana-me dijo mientras yo subía al piso en el que se celebraba la fiesta estaba todo maravilloso y terminado entre y no pude evitar que un par de miradas sobre todo masculinas se centraban en mí, y aunque no me debería sentir incomoda porque los hombres me miren no me era agradable, al par de minutos divise a mis padres y a los Cullen ablando abrazados a sus respectivas parejas, por lo que decidí acercarme.

-hola cariño estas muy guapa, se ve que salió a mí- dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-si Bella estas preciosa- me dijo Esme apartando un pelo que me rozaba la mejilla.

-gracias, pero no me digan más esas cosas que me sonrojo, me disculpáis un segundo voy a agradecerle a Jane el ayudarme, hasta luego.-

-no pasa nada mi niña adiós dijo mi madre-entre a la pista para ver a Jane bailando con Demetri uno de los secretarios.

-Jane-

-hola Bella vaya, estas impresionante, ¿Qué paso?-

-Era para darte las gracias-

-oh , no es nada Bella por cierto busca a Edward , estuvo preguntando por ti esta mañana-

-vale gracias- le dije mientras buscaba a Edward con la mirada, tenía muchas ganas de verlo y eso era un problema porque quiere decir que estaba sintiendo algo por el pero no lo encontraba así que me imagine que estaría con alguna chica y con ese pensamiento me empecé a marear por lo que salí a fuera para coger aire y pude ver de lejos a varias parejas besándose como si fueran adolescentes y no pude evitar imaginarme que Edward sería uno de ellos , lo que hizo que sintiera una fuerte punzada en el pecho, estuve allí bastante tiempo no estoy segura de cuanto lo único de lo que me di cuenta era que un aliento suave me susurro un hola al oído.


	9. año nuevo

**Capítulo 09 .fin de año**

Salí de mi casa, cuando llegue a la fiesta, me di cuenta de que todo estaba perfectamente decorado miles de tiras doradas, color vino y otros tonos similares decoraban la habitación .estaba genial, Bella lo había hecho muy bien, al entrar sólo veías a gente bailando o riendo y hablando había un gran ambiente, y en eso vi a mis padres hablando con los Swan animadamente riendo y disfrutando de la velada, o al menos eso parecía, por lo que decidí acercarme a saludar.

-hola cariño- dijo mi madre muy alegre.  
-hola a todos- dije, en ese momento mi padre y Charlie se giraron y saludaron asintiendo con la cabeza para seguir con su conversación  
-hola Edward- me respondió Reneé - que guapo estás- me dijo mientras me alborotaba más el pelo y eso que ya estaba bastante alborotado.  
-gracias pero no me digan más esas cosas que me sonrojo -cuando termine la frase ya estaban riendo.  
-vale Edward, ¿has visto a Jasper y a Alice?, te estaban buscando antes.-

-no, voy a buscarlos hasta luego- me despedí mientras caminaba hacia la pista de baile, conocía a Jasper y Alice les gustaba bailar se les daba bien y lo hacían cada vez que podían, y como muy bien sabia estaban en medio de la pista bailando perfectamente una canción que ni sabía que se podía bailar, Alice como siempre muy guapa con su cuerpo de duendecillo y un traje lila seguramente de su boutique.

-hola, ¿me buscaban?-les dije mientras me plantaba cerca de ellos y ellos paraban de bailar para mirarme.

-si Edward Cullen, como es que no me dejas conocerla-me dijo Alice con un falso tono de enfado mientras me señalaba con el dedo índice.

-Alice, sabes que te quiero pero no quiero que sepas quien es no al menos hasta que sepa lo que vamos a hacer ¿ok?-

-vaaaaaaaleeeee, sabes que, ayer me compraron un conjunto entero-dijo sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos- la chica compro el traje y la prima compro los zapatos a juego como sorpresa.-

-felicidades Alice voy…-No me dejo terminar.

-a ver a tu amada- dijo con tono burlesco.

-Algo así Alice- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y buscaba a Bella con la mirada, pero no la encontraba, y si estaba con el imbécil ese que quería besarla, no, no podía ella era mía, de nadie más solo mía, o al menos eso me gustaría…, y seguía sin encontrarla, llevaba un rato buscando, incluso estaban sacando el proyector para ver la caída de la bola de times square

watch?v=2NI8buwkiI8 (caída de la bola de new york año nuevo).

Así que salí a coger aire y a intentar dejar de pensar en ese imbécil que quería besar a mi Bella cuando de repente, la vi, llevaba u precioso vestido azul que le quedaba genial, y que era suave de gasa por lo que se apreciaban bien sus piernas de bailarina, y la luz de la luna resaltaba toda su cara se veía preciosa, solo de verla el aire que me quedaba luchaba por salir al ver a semejante hermosura ella era perfecta sola y sencillamente perfecta, no pude evitarlo quería ir hacia ella y besarla, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuve mirándola, lo único que sé es que no quería esperar más para estar cerca de ella por lo que camine sigilosamente hasta posicionarme detrás de su espalda y susurrarle al oído.

-hola-le dije suavemente mientras ella daba un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

-lo siento, no pretendía asustarte-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-

-estaba un poco agobiada ahí dentro- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y me miraba con una sonrisa en sus hermosos y rojizos labios .

-y tú ¿qué haces aquí?-me dijo mirándome fijamente de espalda a la barandilla.

-La verdad te estaba buscando –le dije sonrojándome, de tanto estar con ella se me estaba pegando.

-bueno aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Te buscaba para…- no pude terminar la frase porque se oyó desde dentro de la sala gritos aplausos y risas junto a un sonoro: ¡feliz año nuevo!.

-bueno y decías que me buscabas para...- me dijo Bella riendo por la interrupción.

-Para esto- dije antes de agarrarla de la cintura y estampar mis labios contra los suyos mientras ella ponía las manos alrededor de mi cara acunándola mientras profundizaba más el beso hasta cierto momento en el que pedí permiso para entrar en su boca y cediendo sin problemas mientras yo recorría todas sus curvas con mis manos; gracias a lo fino que era el traje podía sentir su calor todo de ello y me sentía completo vivo estaba extasiado feliz y un conjunto de sentimientos , muchos irreconocibles para mí pero mágicos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así solo nos separábamos para coger aire y poder continuar el beso cuando Bella agarraba mí ya muy alborotado cabello y me acercaba más a ella para seguir, lo malo fue cuando de repente llamaron a su teléfono , nos tuvimos que separar de lo que yo no me di cuenta es que puse mala cara cuando esto paso por lo que Bella se rio y descolgó el teléfono.

-perdón, ahora voy un beso- dijo Bella mientras colgaba.-tenemos que ir nuestros padres nos buscan –dijo sonriendo.-pero antes-en ese momento agarro mi camisa y me atrajo hacia allá mientras estampaba sus labios de forma mucho más pasional que antes sobre los míos, hasta que se separó.

-vamos, por cierto, feliz año nuevo-dijo agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia dentro, pero la paré.

- ¿qué pasa?-

-solo te quería decir feliz año nuevo – le dije mientras me acercaba a su oído y le susurraba

-por cierto, estás preciosa- le terminé de decir mientras entrabamos y por mi mente solo pasaba el pensamiento de que este sería un año diferente y que a partir de este cambiaran todos.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar Edward me estaba buscando para besarme y bien que lo había hecho, ahora nos dirigíamos a ver a nuestro padres ya que nos entretuvimos tanto que no les habíamos felicitado aunque decidimos ir por separado para que no se diesen cuenta primero llego él y más tarde yo.

-Hola, cariño felicidades, ¿dónde estabas?-me pregunto mi padre.

-felicidades a todos, estaba fuera estaba un poco agobiada aquí dentro-

-no pasa nada Bella- me dijo Esme tan cariñosa como siempre.

-Edward y esa sonrisa de ¿qué es?, ¿algo especial en tu vida? –le pregunto Esme a Edward, y sabía que Edward no iba a dar detalles pero tenía la esperanza de que dijera que sí ,de que yo fuese importante.

-no mama nada solo es por año nuevo, no hay nada especial-al oír esas palabras note como las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos las cuales intente tapar con un falso bostezo el cual use para despedirme.

-adiós, me voy ya estoy cansadísima-

-adiós- me dijeron Esme y Carlisle mientras mi madre me daba un abrazo y mi padre un beso en la cabeza.-adiós Edward –dije de forma fría bajando lo más rápido que pude a mi despacho para irme pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a este una mano me agarro del brazo para hacer que girara para mirarle a la cara, y yo sabía perfectamente quien era por lo que no quise mirar pero fue imposible.

-Bella, lo siento lo siento lo siento yo no quería decir…-me dijo bastante arrepentido

-Edward déjalo- le dije dolida

-no por favor escúchame, sé que fui un idiota paro si eres especial, y mucho tanto que no sé cómo describirlo solo que no le quería decir nada a mis padres , mi madre se pone muy pesada con el tema y no quiero que se meta en él, tenía miedo pero te prometo que en ningún momento he dejado de pensar en lo especial que eres parar mi lo siento ,lo siento mucho-

Acabó diciendo con un tono de desesperación que hizo que no pudiera aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos y que correrían por mis mejillas, al instante él ya estaba acunándome la cara sus manos y borrando el rastro de las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

-sé que soy un imbécil y que no merezco el perdón de un ser tan hermoso como tu pero por favor , concédeme tu perdón por favor – me dijo mirándome con sus ojos verdes llenos de arrepentimiento y ternura por lo que no pude evitar perderme en ellos y perdonarle, así que poco a poco me separe de él solo para poder ver bien su cara y después acercar nuestros labios y unirlos en un beso con el que quería que entendiera que lo había perdonado poco a poco el empezó a separarnos me miro a los ojos , un par de ojos que ya no estaban tristes, ya lo había perdonado así que solo había felicidad en mi rostro por lo que él sonrió y volvió nuevamente con mis labios hasta que el aire nos permitió al separarnos me abrazo poniendo las manos en mis caderas yo las subí hasta ponerlas en su cuello y comencé a hacer círculos en su nuca mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza.

-se me olvidaba, escucha- dijo apartando con la mano un mechón de mi pelo que tapaba mis orejas ; así que le hice caso y no lo podía cree era _total eclipse of the heart , _se separó un poco me miro , inclino la espalda a modo de reverencia y me dijo:

-le importaría bailar conmigo- mientras el estiraba su mano hacia mí , la cual cogí mientras me reía él me acercaba a su cuerpo y nos poníamos en la posición anterior mientras simplemente nos balanceábamos al ritmo suave de la música y nos metíamos en nuestra propia burbuja.

_(Turn around) every now and then_

_I get a little bit lonely and you 're never coming round_

_(Turn around) every now and then_

_I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_(Turn around) every now and then_

_I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

_(Turn around) every now and then_

_I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart_

_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart_

_(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_

_I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can do (A total eclipse of the heart) x3_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Cuando termino la canción estaba completamente feliz así por todo y quería estar así toda la noche pero un bostezo traicionero hizo punto de mención lo que hizo que Edward me obligara a coger mis cosas e irme a casa porque: "estaba muy cansada" pero no sin antes acompañarme al coche y despedirse como debía , comenzó a besarme pero esta vez era más rudo y lujurioso por inercia subí mi pierna a su cadera la cual agarraba con una mano y me levantaba contra el coche haciendo que sintiera su cuerpo muy pegado al mío y al tener mi pierna alzada sobre su cadera podía sentir como iba siendo cada vez más grande su erección que se rozaba con mi centro y me hacía soltar gemidos en sus labios su mano acariciaba mi muslo y mi pierna y las mías jugaban con su pelo, estaba extasiada pero me tuve que soltar ya que empezábamos a necesitar aire , yo no quería parar, quería seguir, sabía lo que iba a pasar si seguía pero lo necesitaba , el problema era que estábamos al lado de mi coche en el parking de la empresa con nuestros padres en el interior del edificio y no me gustaba mucho esa idea así que me tuve que ir , nos despedimos ahora de forma normal y me fui a mi casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llegue a mi casa para encontrarme a Tanya viendo la tele mientras miraba su reloj.

-Bella, que horas son estas de llegar- dijo con un muy falso tono de enfado.

-lo siento, mama- le dije en como una niña arrepentida.

-vale, fuera de bromas, ¿qué pasó?, quiero que me lo cuentes todo- y le conté todo detalle a detalle los invitados vestidos, (cosa que ella me pregunto), la comida que le pareció a la gente la música etc… incluyendo todo lo Edward , y sin darnos cuenta ya eran las 6 de la mañana y estábamos más que agitadas por lo que nos metimos en la cama sobre las 7:30 ya que tuve que cambiarme ,ducharme y cuando por fin me tumbe en la cama no pude tener más que tener un pensamiento, y era que me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen .

Comencé a sentir unos labios que recorrían mi cuello dejando un suave y húmedo rastro después unas manos recorrían la parte baja de mi espalda, poco a poco abrí los ojos y tenía a Edward encima besándome mi vientre plano que estaba sin camisa alguna aunque yo juraba que me había puesto una para dormir, después esos besos llegaron hasta el comienzo de mis senos que solo estaban tapados por mi sujetador de color azul aunque por la noche llevaba uno rosa palo, que cosa más rara, pero no me resistí , al segundo mientras nos seguíamos besando conseguí despojar a Edward de su ropa dejándolo solo en bóxer y seguíamos con nuestro beso recorriendo con su luenga todos los recovecos de mi boca , y yo no me alejaba de hacer lo mismo poco a poco comenzó a bajar los tirantes de mi sujetador para besar mis hombros sin dificultad a la vez que sus manos en mi espalda la acariciaban y soltaban el broche de mi sujetador dejándome expuesta a el de cintura para arriba.

-Eres más que hermosa, un ángel – me dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis pechos con su mano y lo acariciaba mientras con metía uno en su boca haciendo que un gemido saliera de mi boca y mientras lamia y acariciaba mi pecho comenzó a bajar mis braguitas dejándome ahora completamente expuesta para él al segundo yo quite la molesta prenda que me parecía su bóxer sintiendo su erección sobre mi bajo vientre y nos volvíamos a besar, pero bajo la cara hasta llegar a la zona de mi centro hasta que….

-(se oyen ruidos de golpear una puerta) ¡Isabella Swan despiértate ya , es domingo y ya es mediodía, no te voy a dejar dormir más!- dijo mi prima Tanya , todo había sido un sueño, no lo podía creer todo un muy buen sueño pero que aguafiestas es Tanya.

-Tanya ¿qué quieres?- le dije muy pero que muy frustrada.

-esta tarde salimos, vamos a ir a un local nuevo de karaoke que hay en el centro ¿ok?-

-pero Tanya estoy cansada no quie…-

-Me da igual lo que digas vamos a salir y mañana tarde de películas, que aunque sea lunes no trabajas así que yo quiero hacer algo ya que esta todo cerrado-

Venga come algo que a las 4 (de la tarde) salimos, ¡venga mueve el culo!

0o0o0o0o0o

Sobre las 4:45 llegamos al local era muy moderno tenían una especie de ruleta para elegir el número de canciones que cantas y una gran lista de canciones, había gente que se ofrecían otros eran elegidos por un foco que los señalaba cuando buscaban a alguien. Aunque la verdad, quisieran o no salir por voluntad propia no había mucha gente que cantara bien, lo que lo hizo más divertido.

-Tanya como nos toque algo te mato te juro que seré tu Freddy Krueger-

-vale- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-es el momento del foco-grito el presentador , y en ese momento Tanya me empujó por lo que llamé tanto la atención que todos miraron hacia mi incluyendo el maldito foco.

-ya tenemos a la señorita…-dijo preguntándome el presentador mientras bajaba del escenario para acompañarme a este.

-Swan, Bella Swan – le dije sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-bueno, veamos que te depara la ruleta- dijo girando esta y no habló hasta que la ruleta termino de girar. –Pues Bella tendrás que cantar una canción un dueto y finalizar con otra canción , ¿vale?, así que vete a ver el block de canciones y elige una.- baje del escenario y fui a ver el block y Tanya estaba al lado de este riéndose como una loca .

-me las pagaras, ayúdame a elegir una canción anda- mirábamos y mirábamos canciones hasta que la letra de una de ellas capto de forma extraña mi atención y fue la que elegí, se lo dije al DJ y subí a escenario mientras la música comenzaba y yo sacaba la poca valentía que me quedaba.


	10. maldito numero de telefono

**Capítulo 10 ¡Maldito número de teléfono!**

No sé en qué momento fui tan idiota como para decirle eso a mi madre lo único que sé es que por muy idiota que fuera Bella me había perdonado, y eso para mí era lo más importante aunque en algún momento tenía que terminar esta noche y ese fue cuando Bella se tuvo que ir a su casa, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada, recuerdo que bostezo un par de veces así que no la retuve más tiempo cuando se fue me sentía vacío otra vez solo quería ir con ella y quedarme junto a su cuerpo, en todo lo que llevábamos fuera no había tenido tanto frio hasta que se fue era muy raro, decidí entrar y me puse a hablar con mis padres y con los Swan hoy me iba a casa de mis padres pues yo vivía bastante lejos y no quería conducir mucho siendo tan tarde y con nosotros venían Jasper y Alice ya que eran como de la familia y tampoco querían conducir por lo que yo les llevaba en mi coche y el próximo día yo traía a Jasper al trabajo y mi madre seguramente llevaría a Alice no solo porque tiene que ir a trabajar si no para entre las dos hablar de mí y mis pretendientas , cosa que sabían que me molestaba y por eso lo hacían en "privado" ya que antes lo hacían delante de mí , así como el que no quiere la cosa, pero yo sé que lo hacían porque me quieren aunque sea una de las cosas más frustrantes y pesadas que pueden hacer, después de varias horas ya eran como las 5:00 de la madrugada ya Alice no bailaba dando miles de vueltas solo quedaban ella y Jasper en la pista que simplemente se balanceaba aunque estaba seguro de que Alice aún tenía pilas para seguir bailando , ese duende hiperactivo podía hacer de todo, o no, ya que estos vinieron hacia mí.

-Edward nos podemos ir ya a casa- Me pregunto Alice

-claro espera que cojo mi chaqueta y vamos- la cogí y a la vez les decía a mis padres que nos íbamos a casa, pero ellos venían con nosotros así que solo nos despedimos de los Swan incluyendo Alice y Jasper que no sé cómo esta acabo adivinando que estos era los padres de mi princesa como la había ella denominado por no saber su nombre.

Al llegar a casa estábamos todos agotados así que nos cambiamos y nos metimos en la cama hasta el domingo, al menos yo, y no me levante por gusto propio.

-Edward levanta ya, te he traído ropa nueva y te voy a organizar el armario de casa me dejas las llaves- era Alice, no se da cuenta que tengo sueño.

- Edward es domingo y son las 15:30 de la tarde, véngate dúchate, vístete rápido y vas al centro a tomarte un café con Jasper y así te despiertas, y si no lo haces entro y te meto yo misma en la ducha y no te digo donde te meto el café – después de esa amenaza no pude hacer otra cosa que levantarme Alice realizaba sus amenazas y exactamente como las prometía.

-ya salgo me ducho me visto y estoy esperando a Jasper en la puerta a las en punto, ¿contenta?- le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

-sí, mucho, ya podrás descansar mañana que no trabajas- al acordarme de eso una tristeza extrema me invadió, pasaría un día más sin ver a Bella.

0o0o0o0o0o

Jasper y yo fuimos a una cafetería del centro y mientras nos tomábamos el café Jasper intento sonsacarme todo lo posible de Bella para después poder analizarlo todo necesitaba saber exactamente lo que me pasaba no me gusta el no saber así que tengo que hacer todo lo posible para averiguarlo rápido pero no sé en qué momento oímos una voz que procedía de un local cercano de karaoke que parecía nuevo, era una voz femenina preciosa dulce pero potente así que al oírlo bien ambos paramos la conversación

- ¿has oído eso?- le pregunte gratamente impresionado por esa hermosa voz.

-sí, ¿vamos a ver?-

-sí, vamos- a medida que nos íbamos acercando la voz se oía más fuerte.

Pero cuando llegamos ya no había nadie cantando , el presentador dijo que la chica que estaba cantando había ido al baño y que después volvía a cantar las canciones que le faltaban así que la podría ver quien es , pero que mientras tendría que cantar otro así que el foco comenzó a moverse y se paró en mí, mierda.

-bueno ya tenemos al candidato perfecto, hola te llamás…-me pregunto moviendo la mano para que subiera al escenario.

-Edward, Edward Cullen –

-pues bueno Edward vamos a ver que dice la ruleta- en ese instante la ruleta comenzó a girar hasta pararse en dos duetos, una de las canciones las elegía el público.

-bueno, el primer dueto puedes hacerlo con tu amigo, y el público tendrá que elegir la canción – dijo señalando a Jasper y hablando a la vez con el público. Jasper subió conmigo a escenario y eligieron una canción para mí un tanto ridícula para solo cantar así que aprovechamos que habían instrumentos yo cogí la guitarra y Jasper la batería y comenzamos a cantar:

watch?v=6mV2I69CQU0

**_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _**

**_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _**

**_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _**

**_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud _**

**_It's my life _**

**_It's now or never _**

**_I ain't gonna live forever _**

**_I just wanna live while I'm alive _**

**_It's my life _**

**_These are my confessions _**

**_And just when I thought I said all I could say _**

**_My chick on the side said she got one on the way _**

**_These are my confessions _**

**_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all _**

**_I damn near cried when I got that phone call _**

**_I'm so throwed, I don't know what to do _**

**_But to give part 2 of my _**

**_Better stand strong when they're calling you out _**

**_Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down _**

**_These are my confessions _**

**_It's now or never _**

**_I ain't gonna live forever _**

**_These are my confessions _**

**_I just wanna live while I'm alive _**

**_It's my life _**

**_Just when I thought I said all I could say _**

**_My chick on the side said she got one on the way _**

**_These are my confessions _**

**_I just wanna live while I'm alive _**

**_It's my life_**

Al terminar la canción la gente aplaudía pues no lo hacíamos para nada mal pero lo que de verdad me alegro fue verla , a mi Bella estaba allí al lado de una chica rubia que me sonaba pero no conseguía saber quién era Bella estaba aplaudiendo así que me miro y sonrió .

-bueno y aquí está la otra participante- dijo el presentador tomando a Bella de la mano y subiéndola al escenario.-estoy pensando, como vosotros dos tenéis que hacer un dueto, porque no lo hacéis juntos – dijo mirando para el público para que este animara.

-vale- dijimos Bella y yo a la vez.

-pero la canción la elijo yo- dijo el presentador dándonos un micrófono a Bella y a mí.

_Picture perfect memories, _

_Scattered all around the floor. _

_Reaching for the phone cause,_

_ I can't fight it any more. _

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. _

_For me it happens all the time_

Seguíamos cantando mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm all alone and I need you now. _

_I said I wouldn't call but _

_I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how _

_I can do without,_

_ I just need you now._

Lo que decía la canción era verdad, la necesitaba pero no ahora, en todo momento

_Another shot of whiskey, _

_Can't stop looking at the door. _

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in_

_The way you did before. _

_And I wonder if_

_ I ever cross your mind. _

_For me it happens all the time. _

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_I said I wouldn't call but_

_ I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how _

_I can do without, I just need you now. _

_Woooh Ooooooooh _

_I guess I'd rather hurt _

_Than feel nothing at all. _

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm all alone and I need you now. _

_And I said I wouldn't call, but _

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how_

_ I can do without, I just need you now. _

_Oh baby I need you now._

Al terminar la canción Bella y yo nos mirábamos y sonreímos fue uno de los momentos más raros y felices de mi vida era Bella la que había cantado antes, la que tenía esa hermosa y dulce voz, me baje del escenario mientras el presentador le decía a Bella que buscase la última canción que iba a cantar así que yo me fui a atrás para verla bien entonces una chica muy operada se acercó a mí y me tendió una servilleta en la que escribía su número de teléfono y me la metía en el bolsillo de la camisa y me daba un beso en la mejilla cuando se fue vi que Bella lo había visto todo y había pensado lo que no era ya que yo no quería nada con esa chica pensaba tirar la servilleta pero ya era imposible, Bella ya tenía una idea en la cabeza y nadie se la iba a sacar, subió al escenario, le dijo la canción al DJ y comenzó a cantar, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer:

watch?v=vnbJ3jTAqU8

_I wake up every evening _

_With a big smile on my face _

_And it never feels out of place _

_And you're still probably working _

_At a nine to five pace _

_I wonder how bad that tastes. _

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _

_Now where's your picket fence, love? _

_And where's that shiny car? _

_And did it ever get you far? _

_You've never seemed so tense, love. _

_I've never seen you fall so hard. _

_And do you know where you are? _

_And truth be told, I miss you. _

_And truth be told, I'm lying. _

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _

_When you walk my way, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _

_When you find a man that's worth a damn, _

_And treats you well, _

_Then he's a fool, _

_You're just as well, _

_Hope it gives you hell. _

_I hope it gives you hell. _

_Tomorrow you'll be thinkin' to yourself _

_"Yeah, when did it all go wrong?" _

_But the list goes on and on. _

_And truth be told, I miss you. _

_And truth be told, I'm lying. _

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _

_When you walk my way, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _

_When you find a man that's worth a damn, _

_and treats you well, _

_Then he's a fool, _

_You're just as well, _

_Hope it gives you hell. _

_Now you'll never see _

_What you've done to me. _

_You can take back your memories _

_They're no good to me. _

_And here's all your lies, _

_You can look me in the eyes _

_With the sad, sad look at you wear so well _

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _

_When you walk my way, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _

_When you find a man that's worth a damn, _

_And treats you well, _

_Then he's a fool, You're just as well, _

_Hope it gives you hell. _

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.) _

_When you walk my way, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.) When you hear this song, And you sing along Oh, you'll never tell. (Oh, you'll never tell.) _

_Then you're the fool You're just as well _

_Hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.) _

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (Hope it gives you hell.) You can sing along I hope that it Would suit you well._

_Me despierto por la noche _

_Con una sonrisa en la cara y no me siento fuera de lugar _

_Y tu probablemente aun estés trabajando en el turno de nueve a cinco _

_Me pregunto si eso es malo. Cuando veas mi cara _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Cuando camines por mi vida _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, espero que tengas tu infierno. _

_Dónde está ahora el límite de tu amor _

_y dónde está ese coche brillante ¿Conseguiste llegar lejos? _

_No parecías estar tan tensa en el amor _

_Nunca lo vistes caer con tanta fuerza _

_¿Sabes dónde está? La verdad es que te echo de menos _

_y en realidad estoy mintiendo. _

_Cuando veas mi cara _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Cuando camines por mi vida _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno. _

_Mañana pensaras en ti misma _

_¿Dónde falló todo? pero la lista continúa la verdad _

_es que te echo de menos y en realidad estoy mintiendo. _

_Cuando veas mi cara espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, Cuando camines por mi vida _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, espero que tengas tu infierno. _

_Nunca sabrás lo que me hiciste puedes intentar recordar _

_Todo eso no es bueno para mí _

_Y ahí están todas tus mentiras si me miras a los ojos _

_Con la triste, triste mirada _

_Que llevas tan bien. Cuando veas mi cara _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Cuando camines por mi vida _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno. _

_Si encuentras a un hombre _

_Que valga la pena _

_Y te trate bien entonces él es un idiota _

_Menos mal que tú eres _

_La esperanza para darle tu infierno. _

_Cuando veas mi cara _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Cuando camines por mi vida espero que tengas tu infierno, _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno. Cuando escuches está canción _

_Y la tararees y no lo digas entonces serás tú la tonta _

_Sigo bien esperando que tengas tu infierno cuando _

_Escuches está canción _

_Espero que tengas tu infierno _

_Puedes tararear _

_Espero que te sitúes dentro de tú infierno_

Bella cada vez que cantaba reflejaba lo que estaba reflejando lo que sentía, se había enfadado conmigo, terminó de cantar la canción que a todo el mundo le había gustado ya que aplaudían mientras ella cantaba y le hacían los coros, y salió corriendo cogiendo a Tanya de la mano, (acababa de recordar quien era) y se fue sin despedirse nada simplemente se fue.

-jajajaja tenía la impresión de que te la cantaba a ti pero con la actuación tan sentimental que tuvieron con need you now me resulta imposible-

-Jasper, me la cantaba a mí-

- ¿¡qué?!, ¿Qué le has hecho ahora?-

-yo nada solo es que una chica me dio su teléfono, Bella lo vio y pensó que estaba coqueteando con ella-

-tío, que mala suerte-

-lo sé Jasper, lo sé-

0o0o0o0o0o

Así paso el día al principio Jasper se reía de mí pero después se compadeció aunque le contó a Alice todo lo sucedido la cual se puso contentísima diciendo que me había enamorado aunque también estaba triste por lo del teléfono, y todo por ese ¡maldito número de teléfono!


	11. nuevos sentimientos

**Capítulo 11 .Nuevos sentimiento **

La canción que elegí me llamo tanto la atención que no pude evitar cantarla, sentía cada palabra y aunque el sentimiento me asustaba un poco, pero me gustaba así que empecé a cantar pensando cada palabra:

_Don't know much about your life. _

_Don't know much about your world, but _

_Don't want to be alone tonight, _

_On this planet they call earth. _

_You don't know about my past, and _

_I don't have a future figured out. _

_And maybe this is going too fast. _

_And maybe it's not meant to last, _

_But what do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say, What do you say? _

_I just want to start again, _

_And maybe you could show me how to try, _

_And maybe you could take me in, _

_Somewhere underneath your skin? _

_What do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say, What do you say? _

_And I had my heart beaten down, _

_But I always come back for more, yeah. _

_There's nothing like love to pull you up, _

_When you're laying down on the floor there. _

_So talk to me, talk to me, _

_Like lovers do. _

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me, _

_Like lovers do, Like lovers do. _

_What do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say, _

_What do you say? _

_Don't know much about your life _

_And I don't know much about your world_

Al terminar la canción me di cuenta que esos sentimientos que reflejaban eran sobre Edward y por eso estaba algo así como es shock así que le pedí al presentador uno minutos para ir al baño los cuales me concedió gustosamente , cogí a Tanya del brazo y le conté lo que sentía , ella me decía que Edward podía sentir lo mismo y aunque me encantaría creerlo que le haría a él siendo tan , tan él y yo que soy del motón y no como todas las hermosas mujeres que conoce él es un mujeriego, ¿podría cambiar eso por mí? Entonces oímos a unos chicos cantando cantaban genial y parecía que también tocaban así que Tanya y yo decidimos salir a ver y cuando lo vi no me lo creía, era el Edward estaba tocando la guitarra eléctrica y se veía tan sexy y cantaba como los ángeles nada más verlo no pude evitar que la sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

- ¿Ese es Edward? – Me susurro Tanya al oído y yo le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza

-estaba bueno en el instituto pero ahora no hay punto de comparación, enhorabuena primita tienes buen ojo- me dijo haciendo que me riera.

Termino la canción y me vio sus ojos se abrieron al segundo pero después su cara se convirtió en una sonrisa, solo que yo tenía que cantar un dueto y no podría hablar con él, más bien tendría que cantar ya que el presentador nos hizo cantar juntos.

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm all alone and I need you now. _

_I said I wouldn't call but _

_I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how _

_I can do without,_

_ I just need you now._

_Lo que decía la canción era verdad, la necesitaba pero no ahora, en todo momento_

_Another shot of whiskey, _

_Can't stop looking at the door. _

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in_

_The way you did before. _

_And I wonder if_

_ I ever cross your mind. _

_For me it happens all the time. _

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_I said I wouldn't call but_

_ I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how _

_I can do without, I just need you now. _

_Woooh Ooooooooh _

_I guess I'd rather hurt _

_Than feel nothing at all. _

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm all alone and I need you now. _

_And I said I wouldn't call, but _

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how_

_ I can do without, I just need you now. _

_Oh baby I need you now._

Cantar esa canción con él fue mágico nuestras mirabas no se dejaban ni un segundo ,quizás Tanya tenía razón pero yo tenía que volver a cantar mi última canción, por fin, pero lo que vi me hizo mucho daño sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí, él estaba hablando con una chica y cogiendo su número de teléfono, estaba enfadada, que era esto que sentía era rabia no quería que ninguna otra mujer cerca de él , quería devolvérsela por creer que soy idiota o no sé qué pensó, por jugar con mis sentimientos así que cogí una canción que significaba lo que quería mostrarle y no las ganas tan grandes que tenía de llorar, así que cante la canción para después salir corriendo y poder derramarlas todas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando por fin llegue a casa estuve toda la noche llorando en el hombro de Tanya que estuvo ahí en todo momento acariciándome el pelo y ayudándome. El lunes fue más o menos igual que la noche anterior ya que con la canción, por esa estúpida canción me había hecho tontas ilusiones.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura no le podía mostrar a Edward lo mal que me había sentado todo el problema de todo era que teníamos que terminar el proyecto de los vulturis juntos y no quería volver a verle.

Al día siguiente llegue a mi oficina, y me metí ahí para que nadie me viera hasta que en cierto momento de la mañana Jane me pidió permiso para entrar en mi despacho y se lo concedí

-que pasa Jane-

-Bella, te quería dar esto , es de parte de Edward –al decir su nombre salto una alarma en mi sistema pero simplemente cogí el sobre y me lo guarde.

-gracias Jane, a hora lo veo-

-Adiós, Bella- me dijo Jane mientras cerraba la puerta. No pude evitarlo así que abrí el sobre y no lo podía creer, era un dibujo mío pero no solo eso tenía la firma de Edward , él había hecho un dibujo mío y si le gustaba…, no Bella no te hagas ilusiones. Decidí salir del despacho e ir a hablar con Emmett y a tomarme un café así que me compre el café y me pase por el despacho de Emmett.

-Hola se puede- dije entreabriendo un poco la puerta de su despacho.

-claro que si primita ¿qué pasa? –

- ¿has recibido información de Vladimir?-

-no Bella –

-a vale es que dijo que enviaría la información , adiós primo oso-

-adiós enana-me dijo mientras yo salía y cerraba la puerta de su despacho.

—Bella, hola de nuevo —Me recibió Jane antes de entrar a mi oficina —Te han traído algo, yo misma lo recibí antes —Dijo emocionada.

Entré a mi oficina y pude ver que en una de las mesas del costado de mi oficina estaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas, mi área de trabajo olía exquisito, sin miramientos me acerqué para tomar el pequeño sobre que estaba justo en medio del gran ramo.

_Bella:_

_Espero te guste el arreglo, lo escogí personalmente para ti, era el único ramo que le hacía justicia a tu belleza, aunque jamás la alcanzaría._

_Espero con ansías que llegue el sábado por la noche…_

_Vladimir Collins._

No pude evitar sonreír, sin duda eran un arreglo maravilloso, y el detalle de Vladimir y sus palabras eran dignas de un caballero, pero no eran de la persona que esperaba que fueran.

—Son bellísimas, Bella, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Quién las envía? —La curiosidad en Jane era evidente — ¿Te las envió, Edward?—Se me quedo viendo esperando que continuará pero un estúpido nudo se formó en mi garganta —no, ¿algo más Jane? —Sonreí para darle confianza.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo, Bella? —Titubeó. Tan sólo asentí y le pedí se sentara frente a mí —A ti te gusta él ¿Verdad? —Para nada me sorprendió su pregunta.

—Edward es guapo, Jane, y yo no soy ciega —Sonreí, y ella movió la cabeza negativamente —Sé qué sólo soy tu asistente pero ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco soy ciega —Touché.

—Y por lo poco o mucho que lo conozco, él contigo es diferente, no sé qué paso con ustedes cuando se encontraron pero… si hubieras visto su cara al irse, tenía miedo de que no fueras a hablarle —Sonrió —Jane, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero…Edward es un mujeriego y yo no busco una aventura a diferencia de él —Inquirí —No trates de ver cosas que no son —Pedí.

—Está bien, pero que quede claro —Se levantó —Estaré al pendiente por cualquier cosa —Y estaba segura de ello, ella sería mis ojos y oídos dentro y fuera de la empresa de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias —Sonreí.

Justo cuando Jane salió de mi oficina le envié un mensaje a Vladimir para agradecerle el ramo de flores, no tuve el valor de hablar con él ya que no podría ser lo suficientemente hipócrita y que no se me notará, que para nada esperaba que llegara el sábado.

0o0o0o0o0o

La mañana se pasó relativamente rápido y por más que me asomaba por mi ventana no veía a Edward ¿Y si estaba con alguna tipa? Pensaba patéticamente, y eso me inquietaba y a la vez me enfurecía más, ¿Por qué fregados pensaba en eso? Estaba tan impaciente por saber de él, por verlo.

—Bella —Sonó el intercomunicador de mi oficina.

—Edward, te espera en la sala de juntas —La voz de Jane se escuchaba entre inquieta y ¿Emocionada? al otro lado de la línea.

—Le pedí que esperara allá —Murmuró —Y eso… ¿Por qué? —Susurré.

—Ya verás porque —Soltó de repente. Como un resorte me levanté de mi lugar para dirigirme a la sala de juntas.

Lo más tranquila posible pase al lado de Jane quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la miré ceñuda, ya habría tiempo de hablar con ella. Cuando entré a la sala de juntas Edward estaba de espaldas y se movía nerviosamente.

—Edward, buenos días —Mi voz sonaba neutra, no quería evidenciar mi emoción por que estaba ahí. Cuando se giró el aire se retuvo en mi garganta y una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, entre sus manos traía un ramo con una docena de claveles rojos bellísimos.

—Son hermosos —Susurré. Él sonrió de lado y se acercó lentamente a mí.

—Son para ti —Murmuró —Tómalos como una tregua para que volvamos a llevarnos bien, te juro que yo no le hice caso a esa chica—

-Te creo- Tomé el ramo entre mis brazos y aspiré el dulce aroma.

Nos quedamos por unos minutos tan sólo viéndonos sin decir nada, todo era perfecto, no podía haber mejorado tanto mi día con ese detalle. No me importo que el sábado tuviera una "cita" con Vladimir, en ese momento sólo me importaba lo que estaba sintiendo, y lo que los ojos de Edward me decían.

Me acerqué a la mesa y coloqué cuidadosamente el ramo en ella, Edward se quedó parado como estatua, no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer pero me acerqué lentamente a él, era más alto que yo pero eso no me impidió tomar su cara entre mis manos y depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Él me miró sorprendido pero no se movió y se lo agradecí internamente. Solté su cara y empecé a bajar mis manos por su cuello para posicionarlas en su pecho. Me acerqué a su oreja y le dije:

-Gracias, son hermosas y me encanto el dibujo—Susurré en un intento de sonar sexy, empecé a repartir cortos besos por su cuello, cosa que le gusto ya que soltó un tímido jadeo que me hizo sonreír.

No se resistió mucho y me aprisionó entre sus brazos, me retiré un poco y enfrente su mirada, se acercó lentamente hasta que choco sus labios contra los míos, empezó a besarme dulcemente, sin prisas, sin miedos… poco a poco pidió acceso para entrar en mi boca, yo sin dudarlo lo permití, posicionó sus manos en mi cintura y yo subí las mías lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello.

No sé en qué momento nos fuimos acercando a la mesa pero sólo pude sentir como mi trasero chocaba contra esta, Edward me ayudó a sentarme sin romper el beso y gracias a que traía falda él la subió un poco hasta que se posicionó en medió de mis piernas. Me estrechó más contra su cuerpo y pude notar como su erección se estaba haciendo evidente, y por irracional que pareciera no me importo lo que pudiera pasar, tan solo quería disfrutar del momento, lo había perdonado del todo.

Fui bajando poco a poco mis brazos hasta su pecho, introduje mis manos por sus hombros donde lentamente lo despoje del saco, él solo se separó un poco para poder librarse de la molesta prenda, empezó a subir y bajar sus manos por un costado de mis piernas, desde la rodilla hasta casi llegar a mi entrepierna.

Nuestras respiraciones empezaron a aumentar cada vez más, gemidos ahogados se escuchaban por toda la habitación, Edward bajó hasta mi cuello y comenzó a humedecerlo un poco con sus besos, volvió a mi cara repartiendo besos en mi mentón, y en mi mandíbula hasta llegar una vez más a mis labios, antes de separarse tomó entre sus dientes mi labio inferior infringiendo un poco de dolor.

Acercó sus manos y tocó mis pechos ligeramente, deslizó sus manos por mi torso hasta llegar al final de la blusa donde empezó a levantarla lentamente, en ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual. Cuando me despojo de la blusa pude ver con satisfacción como se humedecía los labios, su excitación era evidente -_gracias Tanya por insistir que usara esta tipo ropa_- se acercó nuevamente a mí y empezó a descender con su lengua por toda la extensión de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho que reclamaba por atención, puso su mano derecha en mi espalda y me empujo todavía más contra él, gemí al sentir su gran erección.

Como pude saqué su camisa de los pantalones, necesitaba sentir su pecho cálido, fuerte y varonil contra mi piel desnuda, lentamente empecé a zafar uno a uno los botones mientras él no despegaba la mirada de mis ojos, verde y chocolate se estaban mezclando como uno.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de librarlo de la camisa y él empezaba a zafar mi sostén, la puerta sonó, gemimos al mismo tiempo por la interrupción, Edward posicionó su cara entre mi cuello y hombro tratando de controlar su respiración. Como pude conteste:

— ¿Diga? —Mi voz sonaba temblorosa gracias a la excitación.

—Bella —Gracias a Dios era Jane — ¿Qué pasa, Jane? —Agradecí que Edward no se separara de mi regazo, lo acuné en mis brazos y empecé a repartir castos besos en su hombro.

—Disculpen la interrupción —Soltó apenada desde el otro lado de la puerta, Edward y yo sonreímos al mismo tiempo —No te preocupes —La animé a seguir.

Pero… —Titubeó —Tu padre y el señor Cullen los esperan en tu oficina —Edward se enderezó y me ayudó a bajarme de la mesa, a abrocharme el sostén, me paso mi blusa y ayudó a que me la pusiera.

—Diles que ahora vamos, y… ¿Jane? —Esperé a que contestara — ¿Sí? —Se escuchaba tan nerviosa —Gracias —Dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos.

Al terminar de colocarnos la ropa y echarnos una vista sobre nuestro cabello y labios caminé hacía donde dejé las flores dándole la espalda a Edward, necesitaba ese momento para recomponerme, entonces sentí como él se ponía a mis espaldas y me tomaba de la cintura, deposito un cálido beso en mi cuello.

—Quiero que sepas algo —Me giró para que quedara de frente a él —No me arrepiento por nada del mundo de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros —Dijo serio.

—Yo tampoco —Aseguré. Se acercó y besó una vez más mis labios.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tuvimos que contenernos al salir para no tomarnos de la mano pero no era como si hubiéramos quedado en algo, sin duda fue importante lo que ocurrió, pero ahora no era momento de hablarlo. Cuando llegamos junto al escritorio de Jane tenía una risita de suficiencia en el rostro.

— ¿Jane, qué le dijiste a nuestros padres? —Teníamos que saber lo que inventó para encubrirnos —Que habían ido a la sala de juntas a tener una video conferencia con los Johnson —Sonrió —Por eso no se atrevieron a interrumpir —Afirmó.

—Un jarrón está sobre tú escritorio con un poco de agua —Sonreí, amaba a esa mujer, ¿Cómo sabía que se lo pediría? —Justo donde deseó que estén —Murmuré y volteé a ver a Edward que tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Entramos a la oficina donde ya nos esperaban impacientes Charlie y Carlisle, alternando miradas entre ellos y nosotros, con orgullo puse las flores en el florero que dispuso Jane en mi escritorio, cuidadosamente les quité el pequeño plástico que las cubría y distribuí elegantemente las flores en el mismo.

Se puede saber ¿Qué significa esto? —Nos señaló Charlie a Edward y a mí —Bueno papá… —Titubeé un poco y volteé a ver a Edward quién sólo asintió para que continuará.

—Significa que es un tipo de tregua entre Edward y yo —Sonreí al recordar lo que ocurrió, tan vivido fue que me sonrojé, cuando volteé a ver a Edward él estaba igual. Nuestros padres sólo sonrieron, empezaron a distribuir papeles por todo mi escritorio para empezar a ver los detalles que ellos ya habían definido con los Vulturi. Cuando un molesto Charlie habló.

Y ese ramo qué… ¿Isabella? —Sentí que algo se me rompía por dentro cuando vi la expresión fría de Edward —Cuando llegué esta mañana ya estaba —Traté de sonar despreocupada.

—Debió traer una nota ¿No? —Insistió mi padre —Sólo tenía el nombre de Vladimir Collins —Antes de encontrarme con Edward tuve el cuidado de romper la tarjeta.

—Vaya, sí que está interesado —Dijo pensativo mi padre, y para que quedara claro agregué —Tal vez, él lo este, pero a mí no me interesa él —Aclaré frente a Edward para que no creyera cosas que no iban.

El ambiente en mi oficina cambió considerablemente, toda aquella burbuja que habíamos creado Edward y yo se había roto, gracias a mi padre y sus comentarios inoportunos. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo Edward estaba más tosco y seco, y a mí se me comprimía el corazón cuando me contestaba mal ante cualquier pregunta directa que le hacía. Y mi padre, bueno, no estaba mucho mejor, el único "tranquilo" era Carlisle aunque se notaba tenso. No lo soporte más y salí de mi oficina, esta situación incómoda estaba por terminar.

—Jane, necesito tú ayuda —Los hombres que estaban en mi oficina me veían desconcertados —Tenemos que sacar esto de mi oficina —Caminó a mi lado y tomó un extremo del arreglo.

—¡Por Dios Bella! ¿Qué haces, hija? —Se acercó mi padre y nos apartó a Jane y a mí para tomar el arreglo entre sus manos.

—Me deshago del problema —Dije irritada mientras veía como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Edward —Y que quede claro, Cullen, lo hago por mi padre no por ti —La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, ¿Acaso podía ser más idiota?

Hice que llevarán el arreglo a la sala de espera de nuestro piso, donde obviamente yo no lo vería, mi padre sugirió que lo llevaran a la sala de juntas pero eso no estaba a discusión, ese lugar era sagrado para mí y tal vez… para Edward. Entonces sí Edward moriría de la rabia que traía, tanto que él sugirió que las tirará a la basura, cuando dijo eso lo acribillé con la mirada y no volvió a opinar.

El ambiente mejoró, pero no mucho, ya que yo seguía furiosa por la actitud de Edward, que no había mejorado nada, era un fastidió que actuara así, tenía la esperanza que con lo que vivimos hacia unas horas fueran suficientes para apaciguar su mal humor pero por lo visto no era suficiente.

Gracias a Dios, Carlisle y Charlie en cuanto terminaron con sus observaciones se despidieron, con absurdas excusas para dejarnos solos.

—¿A él también le agradeciste de la misma forma que a mí por los tulipanes? —Mi vista se nubló por un momento, no había dicho eso ¿Verdad? No pude evitar que una solitaria lágrima saliera.

—Eres un idiota —Grité, cuando me pare de mi lugar —¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así de mí? —Me acerqué y antes de que pudiera abofetearlo tomó mi mano y me pegó a su cuerpo, intenté zafarme pero él no lo permitió.

— ¡Perdóname!, ¡perdóname! —Se escuchaba arrepentido, pero no podía, no debía… —Entiende, Isabella, que… —Seguí luchando por zafarme —No puedo soportar que otros te miren —Admitió al fin y me quede inmóvil por un momento.

— ¿Estás celoso? Y ¿Por eso me ofendes? —Solté molesta —Sí…—Admitió bajito. Y aunque estaba furiosa sonreí disimuladamente.

—No sé… que es esto que estamos empezando pero… —Ya no luché más, permanecí en sus brazos —…me gusta, y no quiero a Collins cerca de ti —Susurró en mi oído.

—Edward —Murmuré —Es parte de mi trabajo —Besé su mejilla —No puedes ir por la vida ofendiéndome cada que algo así ocurra, yo… —No sabía si decir lo que iba a decir pero que más daba, lo disfrutaría mientras durara —También me gusta esto…—Susurré en su oído —…no quiero que termine —Sin perder el contacto se acercó a mí y me besó.

Al momento de separarnos lo golpeé levemente en la cabeza —Jamás vuelvas a ofenderme de esa forma, Edward Cullen —Espeté sería.

—Lo prometo —Alzó la mano y sonrió de lado — ¿Terminamos lo que empezamos en la sala de juntas? —Y aunque moría porque así fuera, no fue posible, nos dedicamos a terminar parte del proyecto, aún nos faltaba mucho.

Estaba exhausta después del día tan… ¿Diferente? no había palabras para describirlo, Edward me acompañó hasta mi auto donde se despidió con un beso que me dejo con ganas de más, pero por el momento habíamos decidido que lo mejor era llevar las cosas con calma, ¡Vamos ni siquiera tenía título nuestra relación! Si es que se podía llamar relación.

Y sí de algo estaba segura era de que me había enamorado de Edward Cullen…


	12. ¿mejor?¡imposible!

**Capítulo 12. ¿Mejor?... ¡Imposible!**

Había muerto he ido al cielo, todo era perfecto, después de mi encuentro con Bella en la sala de juntas, me sentía en una nube, en un sueño que me aturdía pero a la vez me hacía sentir vivo, la forma en que ella correspondió a mis caricias, a mis gemidos, a mis manos, era… ¡Perfecta!.

Pero casi lo hecho todo a perder con mis absurdos e idiotas celos, pero vamos, Vladimir estaba utilizando de todo para conquistarla, cuando vi ese arreglo en la oficina de Bella quise gritar, decirle a todo el mundo que Isabella Swan era mía…

Gracias a Jane pude percibir que estaba menos enfadada, le había dado mi dibujo y al parecer le gusto ya que No me importaba verme ridículo, pero tampoco podía ponerla a ella por los suelos siempre que algo así ocurría, siempre soltaba pendejadas cuando estaba celoso y eso no era para nada bueno, ya que con eso la hería, cuando la vi llorar por lo que dije no pude hacer más que suplicarle perdón y empezar a ser sincero con ella.

Contra toda regla absurda que me había impuesto en mi vida admití que teníamos algo sin proponerle ser… ¿Mi novia? Tal vez era la única forma de mantenerla alejada de Vladimir, pero aún era muy pronto, y yo… no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. El día paso increíblemente rápido con el recuerdo de mi Bella en mente lo único que hacía era pensar en ella, y por eso sabía que me había enamorado de esa frágil y hermosa mujer de pelo y ojos color chocolate, nunca me había sentido así ni siquiera con… ella así que si los sentimientos son diferentes ella no tiene por qué hacerme el mismo daño sobretodo porque Bella es buena dulce y cariñosa, no egocéntrica plástica y tonta como ella, Heidi.

Al día siguiente fui a mi despacho feliz aun sabiendo que hoy no tenía razón alguna para ver a mi Bella pero sabía que estaba a unos metros y que podía verla por la ventana por la cual me asomé y pude verla con el ordenador tecleando rápido con una ceja alzada y mordiéndose el labio, estaba muy sexy, así pasaron las horas hasta el almuerzo hoy decidí comer fuera de mi despacho no se bien por qué y entre en una cafetería que estaba debajo del edificio y allí estaba Bella sentada de espaldas a la puerta con lo que creo que era una ensalada cesar (con pollo) por lo que con cuidado para que no se diera cuenta camine hacia ella ya que seguía de espaldas le tape los ojos con las manos me acerque a su oído y…

-hola- le susurre mientras daba un pequeño respingo, Bella comenzó a girarse por lo que quite las manos de sus ojos y al verme una sonrisa salió de sus hermosos labios, y esa sonrisa era por mí.

- ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunto divertida.

-vengo a comer, acaso no puedo-le dije mientras me ponía delante de su mesa.

-claro que puedes pero nunca te había visto aquí, y ya que vienes a comer ¿me harás el favor de sentarte conmigo?-me dijo señalando a la silla.

-como me voy a negar, y ya que vienes tanto ¿qué me recomiendas?-

-yo siempre me pido la ensalada, es lo que más me gusta- ya entendía porque tenía ese cuerpo de diosa_, mi diosa y_..., no te desvíes .- pues entonces yo quiero otra.- dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-espera, ¿Carmen te importa?- le dijo Bella a la camarera que teníamos al lado.

-claro que no Bella, ¿qué quieres guapo?- me dijo la camarera.

-lo mismo que ella-

-Enseguida te lo traigo-me dijo mientras se iba y en lo que me traían la comida nos pusimos a hablar, no entendía como me podía sentir tan a gusto con ella era todo tranquilidad mi corazón latía feliz y sentía que podía hablar con ella que ella me iba a escuchar y quedarse conmigo , y así fue todo el almuerzo, hasta que tristemente nos tuvimos que ir no antes sin pagar la cuneta que intento tontamente pagar Bella pero se lo permití, fui más rápido y le di mi tarjeta antes de que ella sacara la suya. Después del almuerzo estuve el día entero en el despacho sin saber que hacer así que me puse a componer ,otra cosa que hacía tiempo que no intentaba y me puse a escribir en el pentagrama unas notas que hacía poco tiempo que comenzaban a rondar mi mente.

Al día siguiente…

0o0o0o0

—Por la cara de idiota que tienes, supongo que… algo ocurrió el martes con Bella ¿No? —Sonreí de lado y enfrenté a mi hermano —sí, y ayer —Murmuré.

—Fueron un éxito las flores —Más que preguntar afirmó — ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jazz? —Mi sonrisa se amplió.

—Bueno, quiero que me cuentes que ocurrió —Espetó.

Le relaté todo lo ocurrido con Bella, desde el momento en que le entregué las flores hasta la forma tan especial que me agradeció el detalle, también mis absurdos y enfermos celos y como reacciono Bella.

—Podría madrearte ¿Sabes? —Asentí —Créeme hermano yo literalmente quise cortarme la lengua —Sonreí con tristeza —Pero bueno, ella me "perdono" a pesar de todo lo que dije —Confesé apenado. Y después le conté lo de ayer

—Pues pareces gustarle —Dijo pensativo —Pero debes de tener cuidado con Vladimir, a lo que dices está muy interesado —Aseguró —Y pues ella ya dijo que no, así que toma ventaja de ello —Inquirió —Sólo que… se sinceró con ella, Edward, si quieres que funcione, platícale tu historia con Vladimir, no vaya a ser que él se acuerde de ti y… cuente cosas que no son…—Mi buen amigo tenía razón, esta misma noche hablaría con ella.

—Tienes razón —Dije pensativo —La invitare a cenar y ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente —O al menos eso pensaba, eso deseaba.

La mañana pasó relativamente rápido, no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en la forma en que le pediría a Bella que saliéramos pero lo haría, lo único raro que ocurrió en mi día fueron las insistentes llamadas de Esme, que no tenían ningún tipo de "razón", no sé qué pretendía pero si lo que pensaba era correcto, Alice abrió el pico y le contó todo a Esme, menudo lío en el que esa pequeña mujer me metió.

Antes de salir a almorzar llamé a Bella para pedirle que fuera a mi oficina ya que esperaba una llamada importante desde Italia y era de vital importancia que la atendiera, al principio la llamada fue incómoda, tenía la leve impresión que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pero una vez que pasó el incómodo saludo todo fluyo, aún éramos Cullen e Isabella, el orgullo y altanería nos sobrepasaba pero… había algo, de eso estaba seguro.

0o0o0o0

—Lauren —Llamé por intercomunicador a mi secretaría.

—Sí, señor Cullen —Con ella había aprendido a guardar las distancias, pese a que con otras secretarias y asistentes mi relación ha sido más cordial, con Lauren era imposible, en cuanto entró fue obvio su interés hacía mí y era mejor no darle alas, era buena en su trabajo, estaba bien que fuera un cabronazo caliente, pero al menos yo podía escoger a quién me tiraba y a quién no, y si me hubiera atrevido a tener "algo" con ella, simplemente no me la hubiera quitado de encima.

—Quiero que ordenes algunos refrigerios, refresco y café para después del almuerzo —Sonreí más para mí que para ella pero obviamente ella imagino otra cosa —La señorita Swan vendrá esta tarde —Dije serio —Quiero que le llames a su asistente para que haga de tu conocimiento que es lo que ella acostumbra tomar o comer en este caso para que tengas todo listo —Ordené.

—Quiero que todo este perfecto, Lauren, la señorita Swan merece lo mejor —Su semblante cambió considerablemente ante mis órdenes —En cuanto llegué hazla pasar, no es necesario que la anuncies —Ella tan sólo asintió —Y después de ello no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo ¿Entendido? —Alzó la mirada de su block de notas, se veía claramente aturdida.

—Sí —Contestó secamente — ¡Ah!, pero la llamada con los italianos es importante, así que sí se trata de ellos, comunícame —Pedí. Volvió a asentir y posó la pluma con la que anotaba en sus labios de manera "seductora" o eso creía ella así que con solo verlo no pude más que rodar los ojos.

— ¿Es todo? —Murmuró con coraje —Sí, gracias, puedes retirarte —Me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí hacía la ventana. Tenía días sin traer a ninguna mujer a mi oficina, desde aquel día que descubrí que Bella me veía entrar con una y con otra mujer. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni yo mismo lo sé… era tan insatisfactorio estar con ellas, obviamente las satisfacía y me quitaba las ganas, pero al final lo único que me quedaba era el vació de una relación superficial donde sentía nada más que atracción física, ni siquiera cariño, mucho menos amor…

Salía con ellas unas veces más hasta que me fastidiaban, les daba un buen regalo como recuerdo y me alejaba, era mezquino y calculador con ellas, incluso déspota para alejarlas cuando se volvían una lata para mí. Esme y mi padre jamás se enteraron de ello, pero si lo hubieran hecho en su momento me desconocerían como hijo.

Entonces aparece Isabella en mi campo de visión y todo se torna turbio, ilógico, irracional, absurdo… como esa mujer que conocí cuando éramos pequeños de la noche a la mañana llegó a provocar tanto en mí, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengan las demás? Pon en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Jasper.

Isabella es… segura de sí, cariñosa, simpática, alegre, emprendedora, inteligente, físicamente hermosa, única… tenía tantas cualidades que no era fácil ver sus defectos…Lo malo en ella era… tal vez que tenía un carácter demasiado explosivo , y estaba algo mimada pero vamos, quién no lo sería si fueras hija única. A parte de ello, no le hallaba ningún defecto. Qué sin duda tenía más, pero prefería no verlos, como bien dicen , el amor es ciego ¿No?.

Decidí que hoy no saldría a almorzar fuera, ella por su parte si lo hizo, ya que salió con todo y sus cosas de la oficina, me retiré de la ventana y me fui a sentar a uno de los sillones de que tenía en la pequeña sala de mi oficina, me recosté y cerré los ojos.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido, sólo fui consciente de que unas pequeñas manos acariciaban mi rostro, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con la mujer que desde hacía varias noches me quitaba el sueño: Isabella… sonreí al ver su mirada alegre, se veía hermosa con su cabello suelto y el sutil rubor que adornaba sus mejillas.

—Hola preciosa —Murmuré ya que no confiaba que mi voz saliera normal, ella sonrió y se ruborizo todavía más.

—Hola Edward —Susurró, me erguí un poco y estampé mis labios contra los suyos delicadamente, la atraje hasta mi regazo, necesitaba sentirla.

Con satisfacción pude notar que llevaba vestido, era blanco con vuelo, lo que le permitió sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, a través de la tela de mi pantalón pude notar su cálido centro, gemí un poco, mientras el beso aumentaba de ritmo, la desesperación en los dos era evidente, posé mis manos en su cintura para atraerla más a mí, que sintiera lo que me provocaba, lo que mi cuerpo gritaba al sentirla tan entregada, tan desinhibida. Pero algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y me aleje lentamente de ella, sin permitirle que se alejara, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y su ceño se frunció un poco, parecía molesta.

—No quiero esto —Murmuré. Su rostro se descompuso, se tornó triste y sus ojos se cristalizaron —Entiendo —Dijo altanera —Podrías soltarme —Exigió y empezó a forcejear para bajarse de mi regazo.

—No —Ordené —Quiero sentirte —Me miró como si estuviera loco —¡Basta Cullen! No soy un juguete ¿Sabes? Jamás me había sentido tan… —No la dejé continuar y empecé a besarla nuevamente, poco a poco se calmó, la atraje una vez más hacía mí, y posé mis labios en su oreja y dije:

—Tú no eres como las demás —Susurré. Pude sentir con satisfacción como un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo —No quiero que cuando estemos juntos por primera vez, sea aquí —Seguí susurrando —Este lugar es bastante común —No quería hacerla sentir mal —Aunque sería perfecto tenerte en estos momentos, no quiero que sea aquí —Al enfrentar su mirada pude ver, mil emociones.

—Espero me comprendas —Se acercó lentamente y rozó levemente sus labios con los míos.

—Gracias —Dijo bajito —Veo que no eres tan bruto como creía —Sonrió un poco y lejos de molestarme me gustó su comentario, al menos ya tenía otra imagen de mí.

—Quería esperar para hablar contigo esta noche pero… —Se alejó un poco y alzo una de sus cejas —¿Esta noche? —Cuestiono curiosa. Sonreí

—Sí, esta noche, ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? —Pregunté nervioso. Ella sonrío y asintió —Creí que jamás me lo pedirías —Se acercó nuevamente y plantó un casto beso en mis labios.

—Otra cosa más… —Me armé de valor —No quise hacerte el amor aquí, en este momento, porque… —Posó uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

—Creo entenderlo, tal vez no sea como las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado pero…—Alejé cuidadosamente su mano de mis labios —Tú no te podrías comparar con ellas —Inquirí —Eres mejor —Aseguré —Y si no quise… —Intentó interrumpirme —Fue porque no quiero que mi pasado interfiera con lo que estamos viviendo —Bella bajó la mirada, tomé entre mis dedos su mentón y la hice que me mirara.

—No quiero tratarte como a las demás —Susurré y acaricié su dulce rostro —El otro día en la sala de juntas fue…—No tenía palabras para describirlo —Diferente, porque de haberlo hecho hubiera sido único y especial —Murmuré emocionado —Pero aquí…—Dije con pesar —No lo sería, conoces esa parte de mi vida y no estoy muy orgulloso de ello —Espeté serio.

—No digas más —Susurró —Pero recuerda, Edward, que no importa el lugar, si estamos seguros el uno con el otro, eso lo haría especial —La estreché entre mis brazos, le agradecí silenciosamente su comprensión, sin decir nada permanecimos en esa cómoda posición, ella tenía sus manos en mi pecho, haciendo círculos con sus delgados dedos y su cálido aliento se colaba por mi camisa al tener su cabeza recostada en mi hombro, mientras aspiraba mi aroma como yo devoraba el suyo cuando plantaba delicados besos en su cabello.

—Edward, hermano —Bella se tensó en el acto al escuchar que alguien entró a la oficina — ¡Oh por Dios! —Se disculpó y yo sonreí divertido al ver su cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jasper? —Dije tranquilamente —No, este… después hablamos, ahora estás ocupado —Dijo apenado —No seas ridículo, pasa —Le ordené. Me enderecé un poco e hice que Bella alzara la cabeza. Sonreí para darle valor.

—Bella, él es mi mejor amigo, Jasper Whitlock —La ayudé a apartarse delicadamente de mi regazo y la senté a mi lado. Jasper se acercó.

—Al fin nos conocemos, Bella —Ella alzó la mano y correspondió el saludo —El gusto es mío Jasper —Se sonrojó un poco —Disculpa…—Jasper no la dejó continuar —Bromeas, es bueno ver a este bruto con alguien que vale la pena —Gracias a Dios mi amigo no dijo alguna indiscreción, y vaya que me había visto en posiciones peores y donde no había ropa de por medio, nunca tenía el cuidado de poner el seguro a mi puerta.

—Gracias, os dejo que hablen, esperare afuera —Anunció decidida —No te molestes, Bella, puedes escucharlo —Inquirió mi amigo —Los franceses llamaron hace unos momentos Edward, necesitan hablar contigo, les dije que ahora mismo no te encontrabas en las oficinas pero que mañana por la tarde ya estarías, así que es necesario te prepares, más tarde vendré y veremos los pormenores, ¿Te parece? —Lo dijo tan rápido que me costó un poco de trabajo comprender todo lo que me decía, sin duda Alice estaba siendo muy mala influencia para él en ese aspecto.

—Entonces mañana por la mañana veremos eso —Desvíe mi mirada hacia Bella —Por ahora el resto de mi día se lo dedicare a la dama que está a mi lado —Sonrió y susurró un gracias que apenas pude escuchar.

Jasper me hizo partícipe de unos datos que le dieron los franceses a modo de que los tomará en cuenta para el día siguiente, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Bella sobre mí y eso me gustaba, que me observara, que viera la forma en que me desenvolvía en mi trabajo, como amaba lo que hacía.

0o0o0o0

—Jamás imagine que fueras tan serio con tu trabajo, Edward —Bella rio exquisitamente —Y no sólo en mi trabajo —La penetré con mi mirada, ella se ruborizó y soltó una risita tonta.

—Ya lo creo…—Murmuró — ¿A dónde iremos a cenar? —Sonreí al ver su emoción.

—A donde tú lo desees —Se quedó callada —Tengo el lugar perfecto, le llamare a Jane para que reserve —Se levantó de mi lado — ¿Me prestas tú teléfono? —Cuestionó mientras se dirigía a mi escritorio.

—No necesitas pedirlo, es todo tuyo —Intenté coquetear un poco. Me levanté de mi lugar y la estreché entre mis brazos.

La llamada no duro más de cinco minutos, comeríamos comida Japonesa, después de todo a Bella le gustaba mucho el sushi, así que iríamos a su restaurante favorito. Nos disponíamos a ver todo lo referente al proyecto de los Vulturi. Cuando entró Lauren.

—Señor Cullen —Dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. Entrecerré los ojos, más le valía a Lauren que no hiciera nada estúpido. Porque lo lamentaría.

— ¿Dónde colocó todo lo que me pidió? —Habló coqueta. Mientras a su espalda entraban otras dos personas con todo lo que pedí. Sonreí complacido al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella al ver todo lo que había preparado.

—En la mesa de centro —Ordené. Mientras Bella aún permanecía en mis brazos. Lauren duró un rato más "acomodando" todo en la mesa de centro, viéndonos de soslayo a Bella y a mí. Bella intentó apartarse un poco pero no se lo permití. Besé delicadamente su cuello lo que provoco que soltara una risita y se estremeciera entre mis brazos.

—Señor Cullen, ¿Sé le ofrece algo más? —Musitó sugestiva. La fulminé con la mirada y no pude evitar responder —Todo lo que necesito está aquí —Esperaba que Lauren captara el mensaje. Se giró para irse pero la detuve antes de que cruzara la puerta.

—Una cosa más, Lauren —Me volteó a ver esperanzada —Las puertas de esta oficina están abiertas para la señorita Bella, no es necesario que sea anunciada, ¿Entendido? —Un tipo de furia afloro en su mirada. Sonreí con satisfacción.

—Como ordene, señor Cullen —Dijo entre dientes. Salió de la oficina furiosa.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? —Murmuró incómoda Bella retirándose de mis brazos y caminando hacía la ventana. Me dio la espalda, y quise darme golpes mentales, ella tal vez había mal interpretado todo. Caminé hasta su encuentro y rodeé su cintura con las manos, pegándola a mi cuerpo.

—Esa mujer es mi secretaria, y por alguna extraña razón siente algo por mí —Bella ni siquiera me volteó a ver y podía ver claramente la lucha interna que tenía, espere con paciencia que hablara, estaba por seguir hablando pero ella se adelantó.

— ¿Te has acostado con ella? —Preguntó recelosa y algo temerosa ¿Dónde había quedado la Bella segura? —Claro que no, yo siempre he sabido separar esas cosas —Aseguré —Bella, tienes que creerme, sé que he sido un tonto pero… no podría equivocarme de esa forma, y menos con una mujer como Lauren, ¡Por Dios! —Dije serio. Su desconfianza me molesto pero bueno, en parte yo tenía la culpa.

El ambiente en la oficina cambió considerablemente, no volvimos a tocar el tema y empezamos a trabajar en el proyecto de los Vulturi en un incómodo silencio. La llamada desde Italia se pospuso, ya que el encargado me envió un correo para posponerla. Gracias a la estúpida de Lauren todo se había arruinado ¿Qué acaso jamás íbamos a estar a gustó más de tres el uno con el otro? Era un situación bastante tonta además, como dicen lo que no fue en tu año no fue en tu daño. Cerca de que diera la hora de salir me aventuré a preguntar.

—¿Aún deseas ir a cenar conmigo? —Pregunté abatido, obviamente no la obligaría a salir conmigo si no estaba a gusto. Me miró desconcertada, sin duda estaba considerando si tenía que ir o no. Decidí facilitarle las cosas.

—Era una invitación, Isabella, una que puedes rechazar —Inquirí —Si no estás a gusto no puedo obligarte a ir —Sabía que al final declinaría la invitación. Estaba empezando a conocer un poco su forma de reaccionar. Ella permanecía callada tan sólo observándome.

—Mira… —Suspiré —No puedo obligarte tampoco a creerme, de hecho no tengo derecho a obligarte a hacerlo —Musité lo último —Sé que yo no tengo un pasado limpió pero desde que esto empezó no he vuelto a mis hábitos —Susurré apenado. Desvié la mirada y empecé a guardar todos los papeles, si Bella seguía frente a mí me vería en la necesidad de rogarle y eso sí que no podía permitirlo. ¿Me gustaba? Sí… ¿La quería? Obviamente , pero yo jamás rogaba y no iba a empezar a hacerlo.

—Se hace, tarde y tenemos una reservación —Cuando escuché salir eso de sus labios alcé la vista. Ella me estaba viendo detenidamente.

—Te creo —Susurró mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya —Perdóname —Musitó —Pero esto es nuevo y ella te veía como si fueras suyo… —Murmuró —Yo… esto es… fuera de lo común, Edward, sé qué arruine esta linda tarde pero… aún podemos pasar una agradable velada —Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios.

Salimos de la empresa, aún teníamos un camino largo que recorrer pero tenía la esperanza que esto que aún no tenía un título fuera algo importante para los dos. Yo tenía que aprender a no ser tan explosivo, intransigente y celoso. Mientras ella tenía que aprender a confiar un poco en mí. Obviamente yo también tenía que demostrarle que podía hacerlo. La primera prueba sin duda fue Lauren y su poco tacto para manejar las cosas. Sin duda Lauren sería trasladada a otra de las sucursales, tampoco podía correrla sin razón pero al menos mantendría su distancia y Bella estaría más tranquila, en la cena la haría participe de mi decisión para que supiera porque lo hacía y no mal interpretara la situación.

Era un camino difícil el que nos tocaba andar, pero lo superaríamos, no me cabía la menor duda…

Ayudé a Bella a subir al auto, di la vuelta hasta entrar al mismo y ponerme al volante, con una sonrisa en los labios encendí el auto y emprendí el camino hasta el restaurante, todo el tiempo Bella y yo permanecimos tomados de la mano, todo se sentía correcto, era momento de ponerle un título a esta relación…


	13. tocando el cielo (lemmons)

**Capítulo 13. Tocando el Cielo**

Todo era un sueño irreal, Edward y yo… quién lo iba a decir, cuando era apenas una niña, siempre lo vi como algo, ilógico, irracional, él era simplemente el hijo del socio y mejor amigo de mi padre. Me enfoqué en mi vida, en mis estudios pero muy en el fondo, sabía que él marcaba la diferencia, tenía ese algo que… de alguna manera me hechizaba, y me invitaba a observarlo, a saber de él.

Siempre supe cómo era la vida de Edward Cullen, gracias a Raneé sabía aquello que Edward le mostraba al mundo y a sus padres. Pero yo estaba conociendo la otra parte, la otra cara de la moneda. Esta mañana me sentía diferente, feliz, llena de vida, cuando le conté a Tanya sobre mi arrebatada forma de darle las gracias a Edward en la sala de juntas y cómo reaccionó después, cuando descubrió el ramo en mi oficina-cortesía de Vladimir-se sorprendió e inmediatamente me pidió que almorzáramos juntas para poder platicar un poco sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Tienes que contarme todo, primita —Exclamó entusiasmada al verme llegar a la pequeña cafetería.

—Sé que cuentas con poco tiempo pero… necesito saber qué ocurre, entre tú y Cullen —La mirada y actitud de mi prima era la de una niña esperando sus regalos a la mañana siguiente de la noche buena.

—Any, no sé qué pensar… —Musité —Él es… tan diferente ahora, antes era… un estirado déspota, un idiota y ahora… simplemente es perfecto —No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Estás dispuesta a llegar a todo con él? —Sonrió de manera peculiar y me incitó a hablar —Eso es más que obvio, Any, sólo que… tengo miedo —Tanya me perforó con sus ojos azules y asintió.

—Entiendo, pero… el que no arriesga, no gana —Sonrió y tomó mi mano derecha entre sus manos —Olvídate de todo y vive el momento, Bells —Mantuvo la sonrisa en su angelical rostro —Después de todo, tengo que agradecerle el hecho de que gracias a él yo ahora estoy con Félix —Agregó juguetona. Empezamos a reír como locas.

Después de ello empezamos a ver detalles de su boda, aunque aún era pronto ella no quería escatimar en nada y dejar nada al aire, era su boda después de todo y no iba a permitir que algo saliera mal. Al salir de la cafetería Tanya me acompañó a hacer una leve parada por mi departamento que no quedaba muy lejos de las empresas, tenía que arreglarme un poco para mi cita, o mejor dicho, estar más cómoda en presencia de Edward, ok, lo admito, deseaba verme bonita para él.

Decidí llevar un vestido blanco, fresco, y una coqueta ropa interior cortesía de mi prima. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al corporativo Cullen. Cuando llegué al mismo, me dirigí a la oficina de Edward, ahí estaba su asistente, quien no tenía una actitud para nada amable, decidí pasar por alto ese detalle para entrar a la oficina de Edward, ya que la mujer me indicó que podía entrar, él me estaba esperando. Y con lo primero que me encontré fue con que Edward dormía plácidamente en su sillón.

Sonreí ante tal escena, él era simplemente perfecto, parecía un niño, completamente relajado, me aventuré a sentarme a su lado, empecé a acariciar su rostro varonil que me volvía loca desde hacía muchas noches, sus labios que se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos. Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos y lo que vi me conmocionó por completo, su mirada era un reflejo de la mía, se veía perfecto con su sonrisa sin igual, me atrajo hacía él para estampar sus labios contra los míos.

Las cosas fueron subiendo de tono, ansiaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Por primera vez estaba lista a arriesgarme a hacer tal locura, sin importarme el que alguien nos viera o en este caso, escuchara. Tal como el día anterior en la sala de juntas. Pero todo dio un giro sorpresivo cuando el literalmente me rechazó, me sentí humillada inmediatamente, prácticamente le estaba dando más de lo que pude haberle dado a alguien en algún momento y él lo rechazaba, pero cuando me explicó su sentir, sus razones para postergar nuestra "unión" me sentí más tranquila que decidiera darme mi lugar, pesé a que teníamos prácticamente nada de haber empezado. Su invitación a cenar me descolocó por completo pero la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Más tarde llegó Jasper su mejor amigo quien me ayudó a ver otra faceta de Edward que no conocía, además que él en ningún momento perdió el buen humor y no se mostró indiferente conmigo, al contrario, le hizo ver a su amigo que yo era importante y especial para él, y eso sin duda me animó a estar segura de lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward.

Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando la estúpida-perra de Lauren entró a la oficina con todo lo que Edward había ordenado trajeran para la ocasión. Y pude ver el interés de ella por él, y no sé… de alguna manera me sentí incómoda aunque él dejó en claro que lo que necesitaba estaba con él. Pero yo no me sentí a gusto, ¿Acaso este era el precio que tenía que pagar por estar con él? Él se puso a su nivel como si hubiera algo oculto, obviamente el monstruo de los celos me invadió y lo cuestioné inmediatamente si se había acostado con ella, obviamente Edward lo negó pero yo no estaba muy segura de ello.

Pude ver el dolor en su mirada cuando se dio cuenta que no le creía del todo, pero respeto mi espacio y no insistió más. Cerca de la hora de salir me cuestionó sobre si aún saldríamos a cenar, yo estaba indecisa si debía de ir o no, pero algo en su mirada, en sus actitudes me hizo creer que era sincero, además, quién era yo para cuestionarlo de tal forma, mi corazón saltó cuando me dijo que no había tocado a ninguna mujer desde que lo nuestro empezó, así que tuve que darle la razón y parar todo aquello que estaba nublando mi razón, si en realidad estaba dispuesta a estar con él. Tenía que creerle, aprender a confiar en su palabra.

No sería fácil pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, salimos en un cómodo silencio de las oficinas, por supuesto Lauren ya no estaba y lo agradecí enormemente, éramos tan independientes, tan testarudos y caprichosos que no sería fácil, nos celábamos mucho el uno al otro pero tenía la seguridad de que llegaríamos a algo más que un simple rato de placer. Ya estando dentro del auto nos tomamos de la mano, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y en ese momento supe que estaba dispuesta a todo por Edward Cullen.

0o0o0o0

Gracias a Jane pudimos entrar al restaurante Japonés sin ningún contratiempo sin duda me encargaría que se le diera un bono extra a Jane por ser tan eficiente, Edward me ayudó a sentarme en mi silla para luego sentarse frente a mí.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Tan sólo asentí.

—¿Qué título le pondrías a esta relación? —Su pregunta me descolocó por completo.

— ¿Cuál le pondrías tú? —Dije de vuelta, yo no me arriesgaría a decir una tontería, para después arrepentirme de que no se dieron las cosas por mi "imprudencia". Edward soltó una risotada, que me hizo sonreír.

—Ok, era justo que me regresaras la pregunta —Musitó —Sé que tal vez es cursi todo esto pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Susurró. Mientras bajaba la mirada, como si fuera un adolescente. Apreté ligeramente sus manos para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

—Sí, Edward, quiero ser tu novia —Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé castamente sus labios a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Sé que no todo será siempre así pero quiero que sepas que… siento algo muy fuerte por ti —Habló con sinceridad y yo se lo agradecí, la cena se desarrolló de forma agradable, parecíamos dos adolescentes en su primera cita, aunque bueno, literalmente las cosas se dieron de una forma muy peculiar entre nosotros, ahí había algo yo también estaba sintiendo, algo muy fuerte y se lo hice saber. Él en respuesta sonrió como un niño al cual le acaban de entregar su dulce favorito.

— ¿Crees que sea conveniente que les digamos a nuestros padres? —Lo cuestioné cuando íbamos a mitad de la cena. Él me miró pensativo durante un buen rato. Hasta que por fin habló.

—Si tú crees conveniente que lo sepan, se los diremos —Dijo de vuelta —Creo que… sería lo mejor, además creo que no son tontos y es muy posible que ellos ya lo sepan —Empezamos a reír. Nuestros padres eran unos celestinos un poco obvios pero bueno, lograron su cometido.

Después de ello guardamos silencio, tan sólo lanzándonos miradas coquetas y haciéndonos caricias fugaces, pude ver el deseo en su mirada, y sin poder evitarlo le respondí de la misma forma, sin duda había una química sin igual entre nosotros, antes de que la velada terminara Edward se empezó a percibir nervioso, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se animara.

—Amor —Se escuchaba tan lindo salir esa palabra de sus labios que sonreí como una boba mientras él continuaba hablando —Hay algo que tienes que saber —Se tornó serio. Y una cierta incertidumbre se formó en mi sistema.

—Hace unos años, conocí a Vladimir —Me sorprendió su declaración porque Vladimir no parecía conocerlo.

—Él al parecer no me recuerda pero… yo a él sí —Aseguró —Yo tenía una novia, Heidi, a la que de alguna manera quise mucho —Musitó, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco mal, el que Edward quisiera a alguien como para estar afectado me dolía un poco. Me estaba volviendo tan patética por su causa. Seguí poniendo atención a su relato.

—No sé en qué momento, ella empezó a engañarme —Habló con un poco de dolor —Pero descubrí que Heidi tenía a alguien más, empecé a seguirla a investigar por qué estaba tan distante conmigo hasta que por fin la vi, con él… con Vladimir —Susurró.

—Él sabía que estaba conmigo y no le importo, incluso ella tuvo la osadía de terminar conmigo enfrente de él, yo era muy inmaduro en ese tiempo pero no permití que ella me humillara de tal forma, así que lo único sano y correcto que hice fue dar media vuelta y no mirar atrás —Habló orgulloso.

—Incluso supe que le pidió matrimonio —Habló distraído —Para ese entonces yo estaba muy mal, ya que a mí jamás me había dejado nadie, pero salí adelante —Aseguró —Dejé el pasado atrás —Dijo con voz firme.

—Por eso mi actitud frente a Vladimir —Confesó apenado. La declaración de Edward me hizo enojar y dudar un poco ¿Acaso era una competencia? A ver quién se ganaba el premio que esta vez era Isabella Swan.

— ¿Por eso me buscaste? —Hablé con dolor. Él me miró desconcertado — ¿Qué? —Musitó —Sí, que si por eso te acercaste a mí, después de toparte con Vladimir en mi oficina, y al ver sus intenciones decidiste cobrarte por lo que te hizo en el pasado y ganarle a la chica ¿No? —Intenté levantarme de mi lugar pero no me lo permitió.

— ¡Espera! —Me tomó de la mano para que no me levantara — ¿Estás loca? Amor ¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no! Por eso mismo te confesé esa parte de mi pasado, para que después no hubiera malos entendidos entre nosotros si él me recordaba —Susurró desesperado. Estuvimos sumidos en un silencio incómodo por algunos minutos, pude ver su desconcierto cuando intenté irme, la desesperación en su mirada por mi reacción. Íbamos empezando y él estaba tratando de ser sincero, tenía que creerle.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Rompí el silencio. Él sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, jamás había sido tan sincero en toda mi vida —Aseguró —Bella, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por confiar en mí —Pidió —Sé que no es fácil, pero al menos inténtalo, por favor… —Literalmente suplicó.

—Sí no, nos tenemos confianza esto no va a funcionar —Afirmó. Y tenía razón, tenía que olvidar el pasado y sólo ver para adelante, viviendo el presente al máximo.

—Está bien —Besé su mejilla izquierda —Confiaré en ti, y espero que tú confíes en mí de igual forma —Pedí. Él tan sólo asintió.

—Una cosa más —Murmuró sin soltar mis manos —He decidido cambiar de asistente —Sonrío ligeramente apenado —No quiero que Lauren te haga sentir incómoda —Se apresuró a decir —Lo de esta tarde fue… por decir poco la gota que derramo el vaso, ella no tenía ningún derecho o razón de actuar así, si siempre le he dejado claro cuál es su papel en la empresa —Su semblante molesto me sorprendió. Edward era un galán nato que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres de alguna forma lo persiguieran pero jamás me imaginé que se podía incomodar con mujeres como Lauren, y aunque yo estaba decidida a pasar por alto esa situación cuando me hizo partícipe de sus planes no pude evitar darle gracias a Dios por alejar a esa mujer de su vida.

Decidimos no pedir postre, no era muy tarde pero deseábamos salir de ahí como fuera. Mi auto lo había dejado en la oficina así que le pedí que me llevara para recogerlo a lo que él se negó rotundamente y se ofreció a recogerme al día siguiente en mi departamento. Ya era hora de que todos supieran que era mi novio. El camino hasta mi departamento fue tranquilo, no hablamos prácticamente nada, sólo estábamos disfrutando del momento tan cómodo, tan correcto.

— ¿Te gustaría pasar? —Pregunté con timidez. ¡Por Dios! Era oficialmente una patética cursi.

—Por supuesto que quiero —No éramos tontos, así que ya sabíamos que ocurriría una vez que entráramos a mi departamento.

Entramos al estacionamiento, donde Edward se estacionó en el lugar que me correspondía, incluso le indiqué el lugar que podía ocupar cuando viniera de visita a un lado de mi lugar. Me ayudó a bajar del auto, los dos emprendimos el camino hacia el living del edificio para caminar hacía los ascensores, íbamos tomados de la mano en una complicidad sin igual, esperamos pacientes a que el elevador llegara, una vez adentro no pudimos contenernos más y nos abalanzamos el uno contra el otro en un beso lleno de necesidad mutua y por qué no, también de lujuria.

Antes de que llegáramos a mi piso nos separamos un poco para poder respirar y calmar nuestras respiraciones. Salimos del pequeño cubículo abrazados, él me tenía tomada de la cintura y yo me pegaba a su pecho ligeramente para aspirar su aroma.

A paso lento nos dirigimos a mi departamento, entramos tomados de la mano, colgamos nuestros abrigos en el perchero de la entrada, le indiqué el camino a Edward para llegar a la sala, le pedí que me esperara ahí en lo que yo traía unas copas y una botella de vino tinto, por suerte tenía el favorito de Edward. Al llegar a la estancia, él ya se había despojado de su corbata, saco y había desabrochado el primer botón de su camisa. Se veía contento. Con mucho cuidado llené las dos copas de vino, me senté a su lado y le entregué su copa. Él tomó la copa en su mano y olió un poco la misma al tiempo que la meneaba un poco. Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta que era su favorito.

—Eres perfecta —Susurró al momento en que acariciaba mi mejilla izquierda, ante su tacto cerré los ojos —Irreal —Musitó. Abrí los ojos y me enfrenté con su penetrante mirada. Me desnudaba literalmente con la misma. Depositamos las copas en la mesita de centro para lentamente irnos acercando hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, nada nos detendría estaba vez para llegar al final. Ambos deseábamos hacer el amor, y nada ni nadie nos lo impedirían esta vez, añorábamos ser uno por primera vez. Edward era un hombre experimentado y aunque yo no era una santa en la materia del sexo tampoco era una experta así que lo dejé que actuara, que me mostrara un poco de ese arte que al parecer conocía muy bien.

Sin perder el contacto entre nuestras miradas empezó a recorrer con su mano mis brazos, desde mi hombro hasta mi codo y de regreso en pequeñas caricias, lentamente empezó a bajar los tirantes de mi vestido para emprender un camino de besos en toda la extensión de mi cuello, desde mi mandíbula hasta mi hombro, me acercó a él tomándome de la cintura. Llevé mis manos hasta su pecho para lentamente desabrochar su camisa.

Empezamos un beso lento, dándonos nuestro espacio, degustando el sabor del otro, sin prisas y sin miedos, era lo justo, nos merecíamos este momento. Empecé a recorrer con delicadeza su torso desnudo grabando en mi memoria cada línea de su pecho, él con sus manos recorría mi espalda y fue bajando lentamente el cierre de mi vestido, sus manos cálidas se sentían suaves contra mi espalda desnuda, el aire se retuvo en su pecho cuando descubrió la ropa interior de encaje similar a la que use aquella vez que estuvimos en la sala de juntas. Sus ojos verdes me desnudaron prácticamente, sin perder el tiempo empezó a besar mis pechos.

Nos fuimos desnudando lentamente, sin prisas, sin miedos, centrados solamente en nosotros, acariciando nuestras formas tendidos en el sillón, con gran ternura y paciencia me ayudó a recostarme en el mismo para posarse sobre mí. Nuestra piel desnuda haciendo contacto, disfrutando de la suavidad del otro.

Con delicadeza se levantó, ayudándome a levantar para después cargarme al estilo novia, le indiqué el camino hasta mi recámara, a paso lento pero seguro comenzó su andar hasta la habitación, en ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual, con mucho cuidado me acostó en medio de la cama. Devorándome con su mirada de deseo.

—Eres tan hermosa —Susurró acercándose a mí —Perfecta —Se recostó a mi lado. Me giré un poco para quedar frente a él —Creo que siempre… te quise…—Musitó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano, ambos cerramos los ojos, como alguien que cuida lo más preciado me tomó de la nuca, yo por mi parte posé mis manos en su cabello, nos fuimos acercando lentamente, dejándonos llevar por el instinto y el calor del otro hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

Así empezó una danza sin igual de nuestras lenguas Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos de manera un poco ruda pero no me importo, pude sentir su evidente y generosa erección en mi vientre y me sentí un gran regocijo porque yo la había provocado. Con mucho cuidado separó mis piernas para posicionarse en medio pude sentir en mi centro su calor, pero no entró en mí, empezó a bajar hasta posicionar su cara en mi entrepierna y comenzó a lamer mi húmedo centro como si fuese un manjar, al vez que mordía mi clítoris dos de sus dedos entraban en mí, estaba en el más puro éxtasis hasta que llegue a mi orgasmo y el seguía lamiendo hasta la última gota, cundo termino, empezó a besar mi cuello y a acariciar mis piernas. En un movimiento inesperado nos hizo girar para que yo quedara encima, a horcajadas sobre él. Me estaba dando el control de la situación.

Me incline y empecé a besar su cuello, descendiendo poco a poco mis manos por su pecho, abdomen hasta llegar a su erección. Que tomé con mi mano derecha, sin dejar de besar su cuello empecé a subir con delicadeza mi mano de arriba abajo en una tortura algo lenta, Edward empezó a jadear conforme aumentaba o disminuía el ritmo en señal de protesta. Con mi otra mano empecé a recorrer su rostro, ante ello cerró los ojos, repartí besos por sus hermosas facciones de modelo.

—Te quiero… —Susurré en su oído, pero lo que en verdad quería decir era que lo amaba… —…y te necesito…—Volví a susurrar. Dejé de estimular su miembro para tomar su cara entre mis manos y empecé a besarlo, él nos volvió a girar para posarse sobre mí, en el acto abrí las piernas para permitirle que se posara cómodamente. Fue bajando sus manos por mis costados para tomarme de la cintura con una de ellas y con la otra posicionó su punta en mi entrada, alzó su mirada para pedirme permiso, tan sólo asentí.

Lentamente empezó a entrar en mí, poco a poco nos fuimos convirtiendo en uno, era obvio que los dos deseábamos esto, cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro de mí permanecimos quietos, disfrutando de esa unión.

—Te quiero mucho… mi hermosa Isabella —Musitó antes de empezar a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, en ningún momento dejó de susurrar palabras de amor en mi oído mientras aumentaba la intensidad de las embestidas. Para tener mayor contacto-como si eso fuera posible-enredé mis piernas en su cintura.

Nuestros jadeos y suspiros de placer inundaron la habitación cada vez más. Ansiábamos terminar al mismo tiempo, aquí no había egoísmos, sólo existía esa fuerte unión que nos llevó hasta este momento, después de tantas ofensas, de ser testarudos, orgullosos e incluso déspotas, estábamos unidos por algo muy fuerte. Nos queríamos y eso nadie podría negarlo jamás, estaba dispuesta a luchar por Edward hasta el final y no permitiría que nada ni nadie me apartara de su lado…en una última embestida ambos llegamos al orgasmo…Tocamos el cielo, por primera vez juntos… ahora sabía lo que era hacer el amor con la persona que amas….


	14. somos uno (lemmons)

**Capítulo 14. Somos Uno**

Me sentía en un sueño Bella había sido y era mía… sentir su piel contra la mía era… ¡uf! La gloria por decir poco, éramos oficialmente una pareja al menos esto que sentíamos ya tenía título. Y aunque creo que no era necesario porque sabíamos que nos pertenecíamos desde el momento en que nuestros labios hicieron contacto en el despacho de su padre, era necesario hacer las cosas bien.

Bella al principio mal interpreto todo lo que le conté de Vladimir pero creo que… al final comprendió que si le conté esa parte de mi vida era porque no quería que más adelante tuviéramos problemas por su culpa. Vladimir Collins, es y sería un dolor de cabeza para mí mientras tuviera su atención en Bella. Estaba pendiente el tema de la cena que habría en casa de los padres de Collins, donde por supuesto la acompañaría. No iba a permitir que él se acercara a ella por ningún motivo, era molesto estar a la defensiva con él. Y aunque Bella no lo volteara a ver de la misma forma que a mí. No confiaba.

Después de tantas relaciones fallidas, ilusiones vanas, mujeres superficiales. Había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para mí. Que se portó de manera dulce todo el tiempo, sin perder la sensualidad y pasión del momento, se entregó en cuerpo y alma a mí, y la amé en ese instante. No siempre fui un caballero con ella. Buscaba molestarla sin razón aparente, pero ahora… me doy cuenta que si hacía eso era porque deseaba llamar su atención. Que descubriera en algún momento al verdadero Edward. Él que podía llegar a amar, pesé a que no siempre fue afortunado en el amor.

A media noche desperté algo desconcertado, pero al darme cuenta en donde estaba solo pude sonreír, Bella dormía en mis brazos. Su respiración acompasada me relajo de inmediato pero no pude conciliar el sueño por estarla viendo tan serena y tranquila. ¿Quién habría imaginado que el cabronazo de Edward Cullen iba a tener a una mujer como ella a su lado? No era perfecto, y no pretendía serlo, pero al menos trataría de hacer que ella fuera feliz a mi lado.

Estaba conciliando el sueño poco a poco cuando un ruido estruendoso se escuchó por toda la habitación. Bella prácticamente brincó en mis brazos del susto, desconcertada por el horrendo ruido.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es ese ruido? —Prácticamente grité. Bella bufó bajito —Es el estúpido de mi vecino, no sé cómo coños lo hace ni con qué, pero seguido se escucha ese ruido a esta hora —Sonrió apenada —No siempre me despierta, pero hoy, podría matar al… ¡hijo de perra! —Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. La atraje hacía mí y la abracé.

—Tranquila —Susurré en su oído —Si es necesario que muera, yo mismo me encargare de ello —Bromeé para aligerar el momento. Nos empezábamos a relajar cuando se volvió a escuchar el maldito estruendo.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien le ha dicho algo? —La cuestioné mientras me levantaba de la cama dispuesto a poner un alto a la situación.

—En realidad… no lo sé… cariño —Literalmente ronroneo —Ven a la cama —Susurró sensual.

Como un idiota me incorporé a la cama de nuevo para tomarla por la cintura y estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, su piel desnuda era la gloria y mi pequeño amigo estaba listo para la acción. Empezaba a acariciar sus pechos y a besar su cuello con devoción absoluta, ansiaba sentirla rodearme una vez más. Lentamente fui llevando mi mano hacia esa zona que reclamaba por atención. Pude sentir la humedad en su femineidad, con algo de urgencia la recosté en la cama, justo estaba por irrumpir una vez más en su cuerpo cuando… el ¡Hijo de puta! Del vecino, provoco semejante escándalo que por poco nos caímos de la cama.

Lo único que puedo decir a parte de sentir que mis bolas iban a reventar era que veía todo rojo. Había llegado a mi límite, él no iba a arruinar mi primera noche con Bella. No señor, ese pendejo me las iba a pagar. Como poseso me levanté de la cama, para ponerme los pantalones, Bella se notaba tensa, preocupada, obviamente la excitación se fue y lo único que podía sentir era el encabronamiento a flor de piel.

Bella intentó detenerme, pero al darse cuenta de que no lo lograría se dispuso a ponerse unas pequeñas braguitas y un pequeño short negro con una sudadera del mismo color, sin sostén, estuve tentado a olvidarme del idiota del vecino al ver lo sexy que se veía mi novia, pero alguien tenía que ponerle un alto.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del cuarto, con Bella pisándome los talones, apenas llegamos a la entrada Bella tomó las llaves del departamento antes de salir, llegamos a la puerta de al lado y empecé a tocar como si fuera un loco, pero vamos, ¿a quién coños le gusta que cuando esta con su chica le corten la inspiración de esa forma? Toqué dos veces más pero no obtuve respuesta, un nuevo golpe se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Bella literalmente brincó sorprendida y se aferró a mi cintura. La abracé y besé su cabeza, para tocar una vez más la maldita puerta. En esa ocasión tuve mejor suerte porque se empezó a escuchar como empezaban a quitar las trabas de la misma.

Dimos un paso atrás por mera precaución e instinto de supervivencia, en estos tiempos uno no sabía con qué podría encontrarse. Eso debiste pensar antes de venir a enfrentar al vecino de tu novia-pensé. No era cobarde, pero sin darme cuenta estaba exponiendo a Bella a una situación algo incómoda.

Abrió la puerta un tipo alto, ligeramente musculoso, no llevaba camisa y su aspecto era la de un hombre sin nada de cuidado en su persona, llevaba el cabello bastante desaliñado y largo. No pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos y sostener a Bella más hacía mí cuando vi la forma tan descarada en la que prácticamente la desnudo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre lindura? —Inquirió el tipo en un falso tono seductor. Ignorándome completamente. Bella tan sólo rodó los ojos y lo ignoró por completo. Decidí hacerme notar.

—No sé en realidad que tanto haces, pero te pido por favor que dejes de hacer ese espantoso ruido —Pedí lo más amable y sereno posible —Intentamos dormir y tú… —El muy idiota no me dejo continuar.

—Uy… que aburridos —Inquirió burlón —Pero si buscas algo de acción aquí estoy yo, preciosura, te aseguro que lo que menos haremos será dormir —Puntualizó. Entonces llegué a mi límite no iba a permitir que un idiota como él le faltara el respeto a mí mujer de esa forma. Y mucho menos frente a mí.

Prácticamente me le iba a ir encima, cuando Bella susurró desesperada que no le hiciera caso, que era un idiota que solo buscaba molestar. Que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos. Y aunque moría por moler a golpes al jodido loco ese me contuve. No iba a exponer a Bella a estar en medio de una pelea. Estábamos dispuestos a irnos cuando el tipo volvió a hablar.

—Ese es el problema de ustedes los snobs —Ironizó el tipo —Creen que porque tienen dinero pueden venir a la casa de uno y dar órdenes —Sonrió taimado —No saben de arte, ni lo que es el buscar tener inspiración —¿Acaso estaba de broma? Hacia esos malditos ruidos para inspirarse, ¿En verdad? Era un jodido loco.

—Mira… intento de hippie, lo mejor será que guardes silencio, no nos conoces y no tienes idea de cómo somos en realidad —No iba a permitir que nos juzgara —Mañana tenemos trabajo, y deseamos descansar, y si no encuentras la maldita inspiración ve y búscala a la calle, ¡Por amor de Dios! Pero a nosotros déjanos dormir —Solté mordaz. Él tipo en un arranque de locura empezó a reír a carcajada abierta. Eso provoco que me pusiera a la defensiva y que posicionara a Bella ligeramente detrás de mí protegiéndola con mi cuerpo.

—Ok, ok, admito que me pase… pero… ustedes no son muy discretos que digamos, ¿saben? —Pude sentir como Bella se tensaba ante lo dicho y mi vista volvía a teñirse de rojo.

—Relájate, amigo, estoy reconociendo que actué mal, por cierto, me llamo James, ¿Ustedes son? —Y aunque aún continuaba a la defensiva le dije nuestros nombres. Intentaba calmarme, porque a pesar de que el tipo cambió de actitud. No lo conocíamos del todo. Mientras menos supiera de nosotros mejor.

Resulto ser originario de Irlanda, que vino a estudiar a Estados Unidos como alumno de intercambio, una vez que descubrió las maravillas de la libertad en un país como esté se olvidó completamente del camino de regreso a casa echando raíces aquí. Y aunque dijo abiertamente que mi novia le gustaba desde la primera vez que la vio, sabía que era de alguna manera inalcanzable para él que tenía apenas diecinueve años y qué no tenía siquiera un trabajo fijo. Prometió no abrumarnos más con esos ruidos extraños-los cuales se rehúso a decirnos con que los provocaba-al menos por las noches, más no nos garantizaba que fuera así durante el día. Cuando regresamos al apartamento ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana, dormiríamos pocas horas.

—Creo que… será mejor que me vaya a casa —Sonreí al verla como se empezaba a despojar de la ropa que se acababa de poner. Se giró sensualmente.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres irte? —Inquirió coqueta, mientras se acercaba a mí y rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Comenzó a besar mi cuello de manera seductora, la tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacía a mí, su desnudez me quitaba la respiración. La alcé provocando que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas desnudas y bien torneadas.

Cuando iba caminando hacía la cama, la sostuve con una mano mientras que con la otra me desabrochaba el pantalón. Tomó posesión de mis labios de manera sensual, mientras yo acariciaba su trasero, en cuanto la posé en la cama, entré en ella, un gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios pero inmediatamente se empezó a mover buscando al igual que yo liberarse, estaba vez fue diferente a la primera. Nos dominaba la lujuria y la urgencia de calmar nuestros deseos y ansías de ser uno, una vez más no podía evitarlo era tan…sexy mientras nos besábamos ella jalaba de mi pelo hasta que en cierto momento baje mi cabeza y comencé a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras mi mano jugaba con el otro mordí y chupe mientras seguía embistiéndola hasta que sentí como sus paredes empezaban a contraerse y así llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Exhausto caí sobre ella sin poner cuidado de aplastarla y sin salir aún de ella. Necesitaba sentirla, me rodeó con sus brazos mientras besaba mi cabello.

—Te quiero… —Susurré.

—También te quiero, amor…—Con esas últimas palabras, salí de su cálido centro, para que pudiéramos acomodarnos en medio de la cama, y cubrirnos con la sábana, nos abrazamos y así nos quedamos dormidos.

0o0o0o0

Una vez más un ruido nos despertó. Pero era muy diferente a aquel escándalo que nos hizo brincar hacia pocas horas. Bella se removió en mis brazos tratando de despertar sin lograrlo. Aún somnoliento traté de encontrar la fuente del mismo. Entonces descubrí que era el timbre de la puerta y dado que Bella no daba indicios de levantarse, me fui despegando de su regazo lentamente. Besé su frente a lo que ella sonrió levemente, me puse tan solo el pantalón, y me dirigí a la entrada. Quien quiera que fuera, no dejaba de apretar el timbre.

— ¡Por Dios, Isabella! He estado más de quince minutos tocando y tú, aún dormida —La extraña era nada más y nada menos que Reneé Swan, quien no se había percatado de que yo abrí la puerta ya que en cuanto la abrí ella prácticamente me empujo. Mientras comenzaba a gritar infinidad de cosas que no tenían sentido. Ya que su tono histérico y algo rápido no me permitía captar la mayoría de sus frases.

— ¡Por Dios, habla! —Empezó a inspeccionar el lugar. Fue cuando decidí hablar por fin.

—Bella, aún duerme, pero si quiere puedo llamarla —Inquirí tranquilo. Sonreí levemente al ver como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar mi voz, se giró lentamente sobre sus pies hasta estar frente a mí, recorriéndome con la mirada sin ningún tipo de discreción.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —Musitó tapándose la boca con ambas manos y abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente. —Tú… —Me señaló con el dedo — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Prácticamente gritó, me froté ligeramente la nuca. Al abrir la puerta no me imaginé que tendría que contestar a estas horas de la mañana semejante pregunta y menos a la madre de mi novia.

—Es qué tú e Isabella… —Dejo la frase en el aire y justo cuando iba a contestar a sus preguntas, Bella salió de la recámara, solo llevaba puesta mi camisa y si no hubiera sido porque Reneé aún estaba ahí la habría tomado en medio del recibidor.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Vociferó al tiempo que ponía las manos en la cintura, e intercalaba miradas entre Bella y yo. Bella me volteó a ver buscando aprobación de decirle a su madre y aunque no era necesario porque ya lo habíamos acordado que los haríamos participes, tan solo asentí para que ella le diera la noticia.

—Verás, mamá, Edward y yo… —Ni siquiera pudo terminar porque Reneé soltó un gritito y se abalanzó hacia Bella para estrecharla entre sus brazos — ¿Cuánto tiempo nos lo han ocultado? —Nos enfrentó, con una mirada curiosa y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—No importa —Murmuró —Tengo que hablarle a tu padre, ¡Oh por Dios! Y Esme… ¿Ya lo sabe? —Jamás me había tocado ver a Reneé tan emocionada, era muy efusiva siempre pero en esta ocasión estaba como loca.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Relájate! —Gritó Bella, en un intento de calmarla y llamar su atención. Y arrebatándole el teléfono justo antes de que le marcara a Charlie —Nosotros les daremos la noticia —Anunció mi novia sonriendo.

—Además… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la mañana? —Reneé nos vio desconcertada —No deben de pasar de las seis y tú aquí… —Reneé empezó a reír a carcajada abierta. Mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija con ternura.

—Cariño, es la hora del almuerzo —Dijo con dulzura.

— ¡¿Qué? —Gritamos al mismo tiempo — ¡No puede ser! —Bella empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Tratando de averiguar qué hacer.

—Isabella, relájate, tú padre me mando a buscarte, al parecer tu teléfono móvil murió y por lo que veo el de la casa no lo escucharon —Sonrió con picardía —Edward tampoco llego, así que… pues… Esme debe de estar allá buscando a Edward —Empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo —Llamaré a casa para que tengan lista una cena para esta noche, tenemos que festejar y ustedes tienen mucho que explicar —Anunció dirigiéndose a la cocina. —Deberían de darse un baño —En cuanto desapareció de nuestra vista tomé a Bella entre mis brazos, esta hundió su cara en mi cuello.

—Te ves tan sexy con mi camisa puesta —Susurré en su oído, ella sonrió imperceptiblemente —Gracias —Musitó —Esto es tan vergonzoso, creen que aún somos unos niños —Inquirió.

— ¿Tienes ánimos de ir a trabajar? —Murmuré.

—En realidad no, pero… tenemos que ir a ver si hay algún pendiente —Espetó —Además te recuerdo que tú tenías una llamada muy importante desde Italia —Y aunque no lo deseaba, Bella tenía razón, teníamos que ir. Inmediatamente me comuniqué con Jasper, era muy posible que los italianos hubieran llamado ya.

Afortunadamente pospusieron la llamada ya que se disponían a ir el lunes personalmente a tratar los pormenores de la publicidad que se les haría. Así que el ir al trabajo era algo que podría darme el lujo de no hacer. Le platiqué a Jasper a grandes rasgos que paso con la promesa de contarle como fue todo en la cena y cómo reaccionó Bella con lo de Vladimir. Cuando regresé a la sala, Bella estaba sentada con los pies arriba del sillón y su madre parloteaba detalles sobre la cena de esta noche. Se veía cansada, y bastante sexy aún con mi camisa. Me senté a sus espaldas y la estreché contra mi pecho. Así duramos media hora más hasta que por fin Reneé se fue. Su advertencia fue clara, No lleguen tarde. Me dijo que les aviso a mis padres que nos había encontrado sin llegar a detalles de lo que les contó. Bella fue a despedir a Raneé a la puerta, en cuanto Bella cerró la puerta la tomé de la cintura y empecé a besar su cuello, a acariciar su vientre plano, hasta llegar a su pecho, para ir bajando lentamente hasta su centro. Un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir mi erección en su espalda dada su estatura baja, y yo no pude evitar gruñir al sentir su centro húmedo. Prácticamente le arranqué las braguitas de encaje que traía la hice girar, y sin poder aguantar más la recargué en la puerta y la penetré ante su mirada de súplica. Empecé a moverme de manera lenta, disfrutando del momento, jamás vería ese recibidor y esa puerta de la misma forma a partir de hoy.

Estuvimos ahí disfrutándonos, sintiéndonos uno una vez más. No nos importaba el tiempo, ni el lugar, solo el roce de nuestros cuerpos, el amor que estaba creciendo cada vez más. Sin aún llegar al orgasmo nos dirigimos a la ducha donde retomamos lo que dejamos inconcluso en el recibidor, con algo de paciencia, nos enjabonamos lentamente mientras nos acariciábamos para culminar una vez más siendo uno.

Salimos satisfechos de la ducha, la ayudé a secarse, y guardé en mi memoria cada parte de su cuerpo. Me prestó unos pantalones y una playera de Emmett que acostumbraba quedarse en su departamento de vez en cuando. Una vez que estuvo lista, y que comimos algo rápido salimos de su departamento para ir al mío para poderme poner algo adecuado para la cena que organizaron nuestros padres.

En el camino a mi departamento, Bella se comunicó con Jane, para ver si había surgido algo. Bella escuchó atenta cada una de las palabras que Jane le decía, hubo un momento en que se notó incómoda y frunció el ceño. Tan sólo tomé su mano, para que se relajara. Y lo conseguí. En cuanto colgó quise preguntarle qué ocurría pero no quería presionarla, si ella quería contármelo. Lo haría, estaba seguro. Entramos a mi departamento, le di un recorrido por el mismo y la invité a que se pusiera cómoda, no duramos mucho en el mismo. Sin mayor preámbulo y evitando la tentación de tocarnos ya que si lo hacíamos no saldríamos de ahí hasta el día siguiente, pero teníamos que cumplir con un compromiso y hacer acto de presencia en nuestro trabajo. En un tiempo record llegamos al edificio de Bella.

—Tengo que decirte algo…—Musitó Bella antes de que bajáramos del auto. La miré y tan solo asentí, la alenté a que hablara.

—Vladimir, está en mi oficina esperándome —Murmuró —Jane, le dijo que no estaba pero insistió en que me esperaría. Ella le comentó que ni siquiera sabía si iría ya que no me había comunicado en toda la mañana —Dijo incómoda. Me sentía bastante tenso, confiaba en Bella, pero Collins era otra historia.

—Te acompañare —Dije despreocupado. Bajé del auto y rodeé el mismo para ayudar a Bella a bajar, quien se veía desconcertada — ¿Qué? —Musitó aún desconcertada.

—Es hora que sepan que tenemos una relación —Anuncié. Bella entrecerró los ojos al detectar el doble sentido de mis palabras.

—Edward, no creo que sea momento —Habló molesta —Entiendo tu malestar pero es mi trabajo, y no voy a permitir que quieras controlar todas las citas que tenga con Vladimir —Cuando dijo eso me sentí herido. Por una extraña razón no me gusto que me quisiera apartar y que no quisiera hacer pública nuestra relación ante las personas que trabajábamos.

—Sí eso deseas, adelante, te esperan en tu oficina —Espeté incómodo y bastante herido —Iré a mi oficina a ver pendientes, hazme saber si te tardarás —Pedí sin afán de presionarla —Y ver si nos vamos juntos o cada uno en su auto —Sonreí con pesar.

Me giré tranquilo, no había nada más que hablar. Solo había dos formás de salir del estacionamiento, una que daba hacía el lobby de la entrada del edificio donde trabajaba Bella y otra por donde entramos al estacionamiento. Opté por irme por donde llegamos. Necesitaba pensar, todo se estaba dando de forma bastante rápida. Dejé a Bella parada a un lado del auto. Sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida, pero… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué brincara de gusto después de la forma en que me habló? Además necesitaba alejarme, no era bueno que me quedara ahí donde podía decir algo que la heriría.

A paso lento crucé la calle, para después entrar a mi edificio. No había nadie en recepción-afortunadamente-no estaba de humor para lidiar con alguien. Al llegar a mi piso en la distancia divise a Lauren quien platicaba animadamente por teléfono, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.

— ¿Algún pendiente Lauren? —Cuestioné en cuanto estuve frente a ella, en cuanto me vio abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y colgó de inmediato.

—Señor Cullen —Contestó preocupada —Creí que no vendría —Terminó por decir.

—Ya lo noté. ¿Algún pendiente? —Repetí lo antes dicho.

—Ninguno señor —Tan sólo asentí y me dirigí a mi puerta —No quiero que nadie me moleste, a menos que se trate de mis padres, Jasper o Alice. E incluso la señorita Bella —No deseaba hablar con ella, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo —De hecho espero una llamada de su parte —Inquirí antes de cerrar la puerta de mi oficina.

Estuve tentando a plantarme en frente de la ventana para espiarlos, pero mi parte racional y por mi salud mental no lo hice. ¿Qué ganaba con martirizarme de esa forma? Tenía que confiar, pero… no sabía si podía lograrlo. En vano espere la llamada de Bella, de seguro estaba molesta por mi actitud, pero más molesto estaba yo por como manejo las cosas, quiso ser sincera y cuando yo quise ser parte de ello y hacerle ver a Collins que teníamos una relación ella se rehúso a hacerlo, siendo que habíamos acordado no ocultar nuestra relación.

Me recosté en el sillón, para descansar un poco, me sentía enfermo. Y como nunca antes me sentí inseguro. Me dolía el pecho y sentía una gran impotencia recorrer todo mi sistema. Entonces hice algo que jamás imaginé que haría. Me levanté para tomar el teléfono y sentarme tras mi escritorio, necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Alo… —Se escuchó que contestaban al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola… ¿Estás muy ocupada? —Al reconocer mi voz reaccionó.

— ¡Eddy! Que sorpresa tan agradable, ¿Qué noticias me tienes? —Preguntó curiosa y con su típico tono alegre.

—Bueno, debo decir que… Bella ya es mi novia —Anuncié. Empecé a relatarle detalle a detalle las últimas horas con Bella y lo feliz que me sentía.

— ¿Y por qué te percibo triste? —Musitó preocupada.

—No estoy triste, se trata de una tontería, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Me siento muy feliz, Al, como nunca antes —Susurré. Era la primera vez que admitía algo así en mi vida. Ni siquiera con Jasper lo había hecho.

—Incluso siento que la amo ¿Sabes? Es raro… —Inquirí.

—Me encanta escuchar eso, pero no puedes engañarme, ¿Qué ocurrió? —Su tono preocupado, y la necesidad de sacar aquello que me estaba quemando por dentro en esos momentos me hizo animarme y relatarle lo que estaba sintiendo. Mis temores, inseguridades, como me dolió que me hiciera a un lado sabiendo mi pasado en el cual Vladimir Collins fue el villano que se quedó con la princesa. Mientras le relataba a Alice lo que ocurrió permanecí recargado en el asiento de mi silla con los ojos cerrados, y dándole la espalda tanto a la ventana como a la puerta, como si eso evitara que me viera vulnerable ante mi amiga que dicho sea de paso estaba del otro lado de la línea. Alice escuchó atenta todo lo que me afligía, sin decir nada, tan solo me dejo desahogarme. Una vez que terminé de sacar todo aquello me sentí un poco mejor. Un gran silencio se posó entre nosotros.

—Tal vez… —Habló insegura, sin duda, Alice no sabía que decir, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas.

—No tienes que decir nada, cariño, con que me hubieras escuchado sin juzgarme me basta —Sonreí levemente.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo, Eddy, tan solo dale tiempo, tal vez esto es demasiado para ella y necesita asimilarlo —Inquirió suspicaz —Además, tú sueles reaccionar de manera exagerada cuando sientes que no tienes el control sobre algo —Espetó tranquila.

—Tal vez… tienes razón… y tiendo a exagerar las cosas —Musité —Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides, te dejo, estoy por salir, ella no ha llamado, así que lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido para casa de sus padres —Si Bella había tomado la decisión de irse por su cuenta, la respetaba, no armaría ningún tipo de escena cuando la viera.

—Una vez más gracias, cariño… nos veremos pronto… —Nos dijimos adiós cariñosamente. Suspire audiblemente, de mejor ánimo abrí los ojos, hice girar mi silla para quedar frente al escritorio, cuando enfoqué la vista pude ver a Bella parada en la entrada de mi oficina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su cara tenía cierto tinte de dolor, me levanté alarmado de la silla para intentar alcanzarla, y tomarla entre mis brazos pero antes de que llegara extendió el brazo para que no me acercara…

Lo que ocurrió después me hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho…


	15. ¿en verdad me ama?

**Capítulo 15. ¿En Verdad me Ama?**

Después de los eventos de la noche anterior me sentía en un mar inmenso de emociones y sentimientos, como cuando Edward le dijo aquel discurso a mi vecino, dios me puso…, fue muy caliente. El que mi madre nos descubriera y hubiéramos perdido la noción del tiempo era algo inusual, pero como bien dice mi padre una vez al año no hace daño… cuando Jane me comunicó que Vladimir Collins me esperaba en mi oficina, me sentí incomoda, y no tanto por mí, sino por Edward quien inmediatamente se pondría en guardia y no me permitiría trabajar y desenvolverme como a mí me gustaba por el solo hecho de que desconfiaba de Vladimir.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando me dejo parada a un lado del auto sin despedirse siquiera, me sentí herida, nunca en nuestras peleas anteriores había sido tan mordaz como lo era en ese momento, era tonto pero prefería que me dijera lo que en verdad sentía o pensaba, el que se quedara callado y me dejara ahí plantada tan solo pidiéndome que lo llamara para saber si nos íbamos juntos o cada uno por su cuenta me dolió. Pero él tenía motivos para comportarse así. ¿Por qué no podía por un momento hacerle un poco de caso? Él no trataba de controlarme, lo único que deseaba era decir que éramos pareja y yo no se lo permití.

Respire hondo y me dirigí hacía el lobby, estaba solo… se estaba haciendo costumbre para las chicas que suelen ocupar ese lugar de vez en cuando no estar en recepción. Ya lo hablaría con ellas. Camine con nada de ánimo hasta el elevador, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del mismo entre sabiendo que en cuanto llegara a mi piso tendría que fingir una sonrisa para atender a mi cliente. Por él que en estos momentos sentía cierto recelo, yo era una mujer segura-o al menos pretendía serlo-y el que él tuviera interés en mi me incomodaba. Tal vez si las cosas no se hubieran dado entre Edward y yo, y él no me hubiera contado su rara historia con Vladimir y esa mujer Heidi, muy probablemente no me sentiría incomoda. Aunque eso no influiría para que saliera con él en plan amoroso, Vladimir Collins, no era mi tipo de hombre.

Mi mente estaba en todos lados menos ahí, para ser más exacta estaba cruzando la acera, pero lo que no dejaba de repetirse en mi pensamiento eran las palabras "eres una estúpida" por qué no puede darle el gusto a Edward de hacerle saber a Vladimir que él y yo éramos novios. Al ir caminando por el pasillo pude ver como estaba Jane de ansiosa, removía papeles de un lado a otro sin sentido, y veía impaciente el reloj de pulsera que llevaba consigo. Cuando salimos de casa decidí no llevar mis típicos tacos altos, preferí llevar zapatos de piso, eso de alguna forma me hacía sentir protegida por Edward quien era bastante alto. Cuando sus brazos me rodeaban me sentía segura, y amada… así que Jane no me escucho llegar.

—Hola Jane… ¿Qué ocurre? —Ella alzó la vista sorprendida y sonrío de manera sincera, pero a la vez preocupada.

—Bella… —Musitó —Lamento mucho haberte hecho venir, pero… el señor Collins, insistió que permanecería aquí hasta que llegaras, incluso dijo que él personalmente te llamaría, justo lo estaba convenciendo de que no te llamara porque no tenías tu móvil contigo y que no vendrías, cuando tu llamaste, no pude decirte nada por teléfono ya que lo tenía enfrente de mí… —Todo lo que decía Jane no tenía sentido, qué la tenía tan nerviosa.

—Entiendo, pero… qué te tiene tan nerviosa —Inquirí tranquila — ¿Dónde está? —Revise todo el lugar, y no se veía por ningún lado, y en mi oficina tampoco podría estar, estaba prohibido que alguien entrara a la misma sin mi consentimiento. Jane suspiro audiblemente.

—Acepto estar con Emmett en lo que tu llegabas, yo quedé de avisarle… —Esbozó una sonrisa sin ganas —Cuando llego, un ejército de personas lo acompañaban, traían consigo jarrones llenos de rosas, Bella, tú oficina está abarrotada de ellos —Dijo incomoda, yo en cambio abrí los ojos de par en par —Tú mamá me llamo para decirme a grandes rasgos porque no podrías venir —Comentó apenada. Cerré los ojos para procesar todo lo que me había dicho. Sí que estaba en un gran problema. Intente controlarme.

—Dile que he llegado, que lo espero en mi oficina —Jane inmediatamente levanto el teléfono pero antes de que marcara le dije: —En cuanto Vladimir Collins se vaya, le hablas a los chicos de mantenimiento para que saquen todos esos jarrones de mi oficina ¿De acuerdo? —Tan solo asintió —No me importa donde los pongan, lo que menos deseo es tener un nuevo problema con Edward —Espeté incomoda. Volvió a asentir.

—Él y yo… ahora tenemos una relación, cuando llegue a venir no necesita ser anunciado, a menos que yo este con algún cliente —Sonreí entre feliz y triste, por lo estúpida que era.

Entre y vi con horror cómo habían colocado todos esos jarrones en mi oficina, incluso uno en mi escritorio, junto a los claveles que Edward me había regalado, inmediatamente quite ese jarrón para ponerlo en algún lugar donde no hubiera otro, en este estaba una nota que tome, sin ningún cuidado.

Bella:

Estoy ansioso porque pasen las horas, este es un pequeño detalle para alabar tu belleza… no hay palabras para expresar lo hermosa que eres.

Vladimir Collins

Justo cuando termine de romper y tirar la nota en el bote de basura, Jane entro seguida por Vladimir, quien venía como siempre vestido de forma impecable y con una sonrisa bastante peculiar en su rostro. Me levante y camine hasta su encuentro, extendí mi mano para poner una distancia prudente entre nosotros pero Vladimir en cuanto tomó mi mano me jalo levemente hacía el plantando un beso en mi mejilla, sonreí de manera forzada, gracias a dios, Jane permanecía ahí, y sin duda le pediría que se quedara. Cuando Jane disponía a irse, gracias a que Vladimir le dirigió una mirada de lárgate de aquí, intervine.

—Jane, te agradecería que te quedaras, y tomes nota de algunos puntos a tratar —Enfrente la mirada recelosa de Vladimir —Como podrás ver, no planeaba venir, así que no vengo preparada —Sonreí. El tan solo asintió.

—Pero tomemos asiento —Camine hasta mi lugar. Vladimir se sentó frente a mí mientras Jane se sentaba a un costado del escritorio con su libreta de notas en la mano.

—Por cierto, gracias por las flores —Sonreí, era un bonito detalle, pero dadas las circunstancias no se me hacía un detalle muy sincero.

—Como dije en mi nota anterior, no le hacen justicia a tu belleza pero se acerca un poco —Musitó con un falso tono sexy. Jane se removió incomoda en su lugar. Sonreí con cortesía, y me aclare la garganta.

—Gracias… —Inquirí segura — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Decidí terminar con esta "reunión" sorpresa rápido. Tenía que hablar con Edward.

—En realidad, tenía deseos de verte —Soltó suspicaz, la que se removió incomoda en su lugar esta vez, fui yo —Espero que no hayas tenido que dejar de estar haciendo algo importante por venir hasta aquí —Estuve tentada a entrecerrar los ojos, sin duda era muy astuto, y por supuesto que había interrumpido algo muy importante.

—De hecho, sí —Admití sin entrar en detalles —Estaba pasando un día libre con mi novio —Acepté ante la cara de sorpresa que puso, y aunque moría por reír a carcajada abierta por como su boca se abrió levemente sin emitir sonido. Me contuve, incluso Jane tuvo que hacerlo, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como sonreía.

—Dijiste… ¿Novio? —Pregunto con voz tensa —Creí que habías dicho que no tenías —Puntualizó suspicaz.

—Lo has dicho muy bien ya veo que dominas el pasado de los verbos, Vladimir, no tenía… pero ahora… sí, que lo tengo —Esbocé una sonrisa. Él tan solo asintió.

—Eso quiere decir que no iras a la cena de mañana ¿Verdad? —El tono amable y seductor que había utilizado desde que lo conocí, al parecer se perdió de repente por algún lugar.

—Sin duda iré, tenemos negocios que tratar —Hable con tono profesional —Solo que yo iré por mi cuenta… —Intento interrumpirme pero no se lo permití —De hecho me encantaría que mi novio me acompañara, no te molesta ¿Verdad? —Jane soltó una risita que disimulo con tos fingida. Fue turno de Vladimir de removerse incomodo en su silla.

—Por supuesto que no…, él puede ir —La manera hostil con la que hablo al decir "él" me molesto. Pesé a mis deseos de terminar pronto con la reunión, Vladimir Collins, se las arregló para estar en mi oficina tanto tiempo como quiso, con uno y mil pretextos intento que Jane saliera de la oficina y nos dejara solos pero ella al conocerme tan bien sabía que era lo que menos deseaba así que cualquier cosa que el pidiera o necesitara hacia que alguien nos la llevara a mi oficina, puse a su disposición mi teléfono para que se comunicara con las personas que tenía que hacerlo.

Tras una larga despedida y miradas desagradables hacía Jane, quien no se movió de su lugar en ningún momento Vladimir se fue…

—No puedo creer lo imbécil que es… —Espeté fastidiada —Creí que nunca se iría —Suspire —Gracias por no dejarme sola con él Jane —Sonreí agradecida.

—No te preocupes, Bella, pude ver cuánto te incomodo que te hiciera venir sin razón aparente —Suspiró —Felicidades por tu noviazgo con Edward —Inquirió con sinceridad.

—Gracias, Jane, pero no sabes… tuve un problema con él justo por venir a esta estúpida reunión sin sentido —Musité —Él y Vladimir tienen cierta historia en el pasado y… —No me dejo continuar.

—Lo que haya sido, Bella, háblalo con él, no puedes permitir que cosas como estás te hagan tener problemas con él —Sonrió para darme ánimos —Vete ya que debe de estarte esperando, yo termino de arreglar todo esto y me encargo de que todos estos jarrones se distribuyan por todo el edificio —Empezaba a tranquilizarme un poco cuando recordé que el único lugar donde no podían poner nada era la sala de juntas.

—Recuerda que…

—Lo sé, Bella, en la sala de juntas no se pondrá ningún jarrón —Tan solo asentí. Sin mayor preámbulo, tome mi bolso dispuesta a irme de la oficina y no volver hasta el lunes por la mañana, pero antes tenía que hablar con mi primo.

Camine hasta su oficina de manera despreocupada, tratando de ordenar mis ideas. Tenía que pensar como remediar las cosas con Edward y tendría que contarle lo que ocurrió con Vladimir, y el detalle de las flores. No tenía por qué decírselo pero… sentía que debía hacerlo, para que todo estuviera claro, y no pensara que le ocultaba cosas. Toque a la puerta, con cuidado, tenía costumbre de hacerlo, en más de alguna ocasión me topé con situaciones que prefería no haber visto, los rollos de unos días de mi primo con ciertas mujeres que no eran de mi agrado era algo que en estos momentos no tenía ganas de ver. Así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar…

—Pasa, Bella… —Se escuchó su voz ronca en el gran espacio, entre y lo vi sentado frente a la pantalla de su computadora. Con cuidado retiró los lentes de aumento de sus ojos oscuros-que lo hacían verse intelectual-para enfrentar mi mirada. Tan guapo como siempre enfundado en sus trajes hechos a la medida, era uno de los hombres más guapos que conocía. Una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro, de niño.

—Hola, Emmy, ¿Cómo estás? —Empecé a darle rodeos al asunto, ya no me sentía tan segura de hablar con él en este momento. ¿Por qué no estás en la ciudad Tanya?-pensé sin poder evitarlo, a buena hora se le ocurrió irse de vacaciones con Félix.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bells? —La sonrisa abandono su rostro, para pararse y plantarse frente a mí y estrecharme entre sus brazos —Te hizo algo Vladimir… —Pregunto temeroso, de repente me sentía aún más estúpida que antes, no sabía ni por qué quería llorar. Era una tonta.

—Tengo algo que decirte —Se separó de mí y posó su brazo sobre mis hombros para ayudarme a caminar y sentarnos en la pequeña salita que tenía en su oficina. Me sentía aún más pequeña e indefensa a su lado, él era un hombre extremadamente alto, parecía una niñita a su lado.

—Suéltalo… —Musitó dándome mi espacio, animándome a continuar.

—Me hubiera gustado darte esta noticia en otro momento y circunstancias pero, bueno… Edward y yo ahora somos novios —Evite su mirada, pude ver como el aire se quedaba atorado en su garganta y salía un grito ahogado de la misma, no pude evitar sonreír y a la vez sentirme avergonzada por mi declaración.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo con un hilo de voz —Creo que… no escuche bien —Enfrente su mirada curiosa.

—Lo escuchaste muy bien, creo que surgió algo, así… sin darnos cuenta —Sonreí feliz —Es oficial desde ayer, me extraña que mi madre no te hubiera hablado. De hecho, no se lo digas a Tanya, yo misma se lo diré —Pedí. Emmett aun en su letargo tan solo asintió.

—Pero a qué viene tu ¿Incomodidad? —Emmett me conocía muy bien —Vladimir Collins —Articulé con cierto recelo, y algo de ¿coraje? Pero vamos, no me estaba facilitando las cosas con sus atenciones. Y dudaba mucho que el muy ¿idiota? No reconociera a Edward.

No tuve más remedio que platicarle a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y Vladimir en el pasado, Emmett sería un aliado muy bueno para mí. En él podría apoyarme, mantener a raya a Vladimir y eso haría que Edward estuviera más tranquilo.

—Pues yo entiendo perfectamente a Edward, primita, digamos que Vladimir Collins desde un principio fue claro en sus intenciones hacía ti, así que no te preocupes, yo me encargare de él. Una vez que el trato este cerrado, todos los detalles los tendrá que ver conmigo, obviamente antes los consultaría contigo —Justo lo que deseaba, me levante de mi lugar y estreche a mi primo entre mis brazos, no podría dejar en mejores manos ese negocio.

—Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti, primito —Admití. El sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—¿Dónde quedo eso de Edward Cullen es un Neandertal? —Hablo burlón —Y que era un jodido caliente —Ante lo último se soltó a reír como un chiquillo tonto. No pude evitar reírme con él.

—Admito que exagere —Trate de no darle importancia al asunto —Estoy feliz Emmett —Admití contenta. Se sentía correcto.

—Te ves, feliz —Musitó —Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta que entre tú y Cullen había algo que no querían admitir —Lo mire sorprendida. Sin mayor preámbulo y dejando esa plática inconclusa me despedí de él, tenía que hablar con Edward.

0o0o0o0o0o

Salí presurosa hacia la calle, necesitaba hablar con Edward, aclarar cualquier mal entendido que hubiera surgido entre nosotros. Cualquier temor o duda sobre mi cercanía a Vladimir. Deseaba correr para llegar más rápido, pero en cambio, me di mi tiempo de pensar que era lo que haría. Qué le diría.

Atravesé el vestíbulo desierto, algo que no era raro hoy en día, parecía que nuestras recepcionistas se iban a cotillear juntas al mismo tiempo, atravesé el lugar sin ningún problema, me adentre en el elevador y espere con paciencia llegar al piso donde estaba la oficina de Edward. A la distancia me di cuenta que Lauren no estaba y lo agradecí, lo que menos quería era verla en estos momentos y soportar su mirada recelosa y odiosa en mí.

Al acercarme a la imponente puerta de la oficina de Edward escuche su voz tranquila, relajada, y con un deje de tristeza… estuve tentada a tocar y hacerme notar. En cambio, entreabrí la puerta para escuchar mejor la plática, con satisfacción noté que él estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—Hola… ¿Estás muy ocupada? —Todo indicaba que Edward hablaba con una mujer. Una a la cual apreciaba por ese tinte cariñoso que emanaba de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Bueno, debo decir que… Bella ya es mi novia —Sentí cómo mi mundo se empezaba a tambalear ante su declaración. La forma tan sencilla e informal pero a la vez cariñosa en la que le anunciaba a esa extraña de nuestro noviazgo. Y cómo le relataba de alguna forma lo feliz que se sentía.

—No estoy triste, se trata de una tontería, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Me siento muy feliz, Al, como nunca antes —El susurro de sus voz era inquietante, pude notar el dolor, al igual que la tal Al, notaba el trabajo que le costaba admitir su "incomodidad".

—Incluso siento que la amo ¿Sabes? Es raro… —El aire se quedó estancado en mis pulmones ¿Acaso era posible? Edward… ¿Me amaba? No lo dijo literalmente pero el que sospechara que ese sentimiento estaba naciendo me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Me sentí culpable cuando, él empezó a relatarle a esa mujer lo que debió de decirme a mí, cuan afectado estaba, cuan dolido se sentía. Pero también cierta molestia surgió en mi sistema, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué quiso desahogarse con ella y no conmigo? Él deseaba una relación, pero no había sido lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar los hechos, él no podía tan solo huir, y erguir una barrera entre nosotros por no querer abrirse ante mí. Pero a la vez no lo culpaba, Edward tenía miedo de mi rechazo, temor de que lo tomara por un loco celoso que quería controlarme. Y conociéndome, así lo juzgaría, pude saber por medio de esa conversación que tanto sentía por mí, que tan profundos eran sus sentimientos. Durante un largo rato, Edward no hablo, no estaba segura que tanto le decía la mujer a Edward, pero no hablaba, tras unos minutos más, él retomo la plática.

—No tienes que decir nada, cariño, con que me hubieras escuchado sin juzgarme me basta —Escuche a lo lejos un deje de risa por parte de él, la forma en que le dijo cariño, no me agrado mucho.

—Tal vez… tienes razón… y tiendo a exagerar las cosas —Musitó —Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides, te dejo, estoy por salir, ella no ha llamado, así que lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido para casa de sus padres —Perdí la noción de todo con esas últimas palabras, en verdad creía que era tan maldita de irme sin siquiera hablarle, ¿En verdad me creía capaz de hacerlo?

—Una vez más gracias, cariño… nos veremos pronto… —La forma tan cariñosa de despedirse por decir poco, me descoloco aún más… escuche como suspiraba irrumpiendo el corto silencio que se formó tras cortar la llamada. Las estúpidas lágrimas ya estaban haciendo acto de presencia en mis ojos, me sentía una estúpida cría, que no aceptaba su realidad. Lentamente se giró, intente salir pero mis pies se negaron a seguir mis órdenes. Su semblante estaba diferente, ya no había dolor ni nada extraño en él. Se notaba como le había ayudado hablar con la tal Al…

Al ver mi semblante su cara cambió completamente, la preocupación invadió sus rasgos varoniles, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su silla y camino hasta a mí, pero yo necesitaba espacio, extendí mi brazo para que no me alcanzara, tenía que pensar que iba a hacer, como podía manejar la situación después de aquella interesante plática que tuvo con su "amiga" cómo tenía que actuar. Lo había escuchado sabiendo que no era correcto, que tenía que irme y esperar con paciencia a fuera a que él terminara, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo.

Él se quedó de pie, inmóvil atento, estudiando, todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, los estúpidos sollozos amenazaban con salir de mi pecho. Sin detenerme a pensar en nada más me abalance contra él y lo tomé por la cintura, recargue mi cara en su pecho y me solté a llorar en su pecho, él algo desconcertado me abrazo, pude ver cierta vacilación en su toque, pero no me importo, necesitaba sentirlo, fundirme en él.

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos, probar esos labios que tanto me encantaban, sin vacilación alguna busque a ciegas su boca, cuando él correspondió al beso me sentí en la gloria, feliz, completa dichosa, cuando el aire empezó a faltarnos nos fuimos retirando lentamente, Edward posiciono su frente en la mía. Con los ojos aun cerrados, sonreí, complacida por tener a este hombre a mi lado.

—Lo siento —Musité mientras recorría con la punta de los dedos sus labios, abrí los ojos lentamente, él me miraba desconcertado. Y sonreí aún más.

—Tenías razón, al sentirte así, cuando te fuiste —Interrumpí antes de que él pudiera hablar o decir cualquier otra cosa más —Sin querer escuche parte de tu conversación telefónica —Admití avergonzada. No deseaba que hubiera mentiras entre nosotros.

—Y admito que me sentí algo molesta porque no me dijeras a mí como te sentías, y en su lugar hubieras huido —Edward cerró los ojos y me aprisiono aún más entre sus brazos, sin poder evitarlo, posé mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando su aroma.

—Sé que fui un tonto por irme así, pero… entiende, Bella, todo esto es tan nuevo para mí que… simplemente no me permite pensar con claridad, eres tan hermosa, tan segura de ti, con una sensualidad inocente que no te das cuenta el efecto que causas en ciertos hombres, en especial en Vladimir —Inquirió suspicaz.

—Obviamente no te pido que dejes de ser quien eres, sería estúpido e irracional de mi parte pedirte que dejaras de ser tú, pero al menos déjame acostumbrarme a todo ello, tenme paciencia —Dijo solemne —La misma paciencia que te pido yo a ti —Sonrió coqueto —No creas que tú eres la única que tiene su encanto —Ambos soltamos una carcajada que aligero completamente el ambiente. Tras unos ligeros besos y caricias más, dejamos su oficina, ya era bastante tarde y nuestros padres debían de estar desesperados. Ya podríamos hablar al día siguiente lo que quedo pendiente de esta conversación.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres-en el auto de Edward, ya que habíamos decidido que pasaría el fin de semana en mi departamento- Raneé y Esme nos esperaban impacientes, en cuanto entramos a la sala donde estaban sentados se levantaron inmediatamente, rodeándonos con sus brazos, Esme a mí y Raneé a Edward, compartimos miradas cómplices intentando jugar con ellos un poco.

— ¿A qué se debe este agradable recibimiento? —Espetó Edward serio.

—A que nos han dado un bellísimo regalo al tener una relación —Sin evitarlo arqueé una ceja — ¿Cuál relación? —El semblante de nuestros padres se tornó pálido.

—Edward y yo solo somos amigos, mamá, ¿Verdad, Edward? —Él de manera coqueta sonrió y asintió en dirección de nuestros padres.

—Bella y yo, no fuimos hechos el uno para el otro —Admitió entre dientes, tratando de continuar con la broma. Y aunque yo sabía que solo se trataba de un juego, sentí una opresión en el pecho. No muy segura de querer que eso ocurriera en verdad.

—Isabella, nosotros no te educamos para que te portaras así, y mucho menos para que te encontrara como esta mañana con Edward —La mirada furiosa de Reneé, por poco hizo que soltara una carcajada —Los tiempos han cambiado y nosotros somos adultos, pensantes que no desean ningún tipo de compromiso —Inquirí despreocupada. Edward de manera sigilosa se fue acercando a mí acunándome entre sus brazos ante la mirada expectante, de nuestros padres.

—Raneé, Charlie, padres —El tono de Edward subió una octava —Obviamente, esto es un juego. Bella y yo, si somos novios —Admitió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro —Y si decidimos hacer esta "pequeña broma" es para que aprendan a no meterse en nuestras vidas, está relación es nuestra solamente —Hizo que su voz sonara severa.

—Y no pensamos permitir que interfieran en nuestras decisiones y nos presionen —Sonrió para mí —Bella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y queremos que funcione —Declaro de manera sorpresiva para todos, incluso para mí.

Me acerque aún más a él y lo bese castamente en los labios, agradeciendo de esa forma el detalle de defender nuestra relación. Cuando volvimos la cabeza a nuestros padres nos veían de manera peculiar. Sonriendo con calidez como si no vieran a unos adultos frente a ellos.

La noche transcurrió tranquila en medio de un bombardeo de preguntas que contestamos lo más apegados a la realidad, tampoco podíamos decirles que tanto había desencadenado nuestra lucha por ver quién era mejor.

Tras unas cuantas horas nos dejaron ir con libertad, comprometiéndonos a pasar el domingo en casa de los padres de Edward en una pequeña reunión familiar. No pudimos más que aceptar, era absurdo negarnos, si estaban tan insistentes. Tuvimos que hacer una pequeña parada en su departamento para que él recogiera todos sus artículos de aseo y una pijama que ciertamente no garantizaba que iba a permanecer puesta mucho tiempo en su cuerpo.

Para cuando estuvimos en mi departamento, estábamos exhaustos, habían ocurrido tantas cosas durante el día que nuestras energías estaban mermadas a tal extremo que solo pudimos cambiarnos y ponernos nuestros pijamas y tumbarnos en la cama y dormir abrazados. Y aunque esa noche no hicimos el amor, me sentí completamente conectada a él. Ya habría tiempo de hablar al día siguiente y disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos sin premura y con todo el amor y paciencia del mundo.

No estaba segura de sí Edward me amaba como decía sentir, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que yo si lo amaba a él con todo mi corazón y alma…

hola espero que les guste el capitulo y espero que dejen comentarios ya que no tengo casi comentarios lo cual me pone muy triste, y estoy pensando que si no comenta quizás lo elimino, espero que comenten para que este mas feliz y siga subiendo, un beso y pliiisss comenten


End file.
